Kaya, the young, heartbroken kunoichi
by Skye410
Summary: Kaya is only five when her life is turned around and her clan is destroyed. Eight years thinking of revenge. After a few missions she lightens up but after a loss to Orochimaru, she has to leave the Leaf Village, leaving everything behind to get stronger.
1. The happy family

"Kaya, wake up dear."

I opened my eyes and looked at my mother, she was smiling and I sat up. "Yes mother?"

"I need you to do a job for me," my mother said.

"Okay, what job is it?" I asked.

"I want you to go into the village and get some groceries for me."

"Sure," I got out of bed and followed my mother downstairs and into the kitchen. She took something off the fridge and gave it to me.

"Here is the list of things I would like you to get," she also gave me some money. "And then you can go play."

I smiled but looked down at my clothes. "I should get dressed first," I put the list and money on the table before running up the stairs and into my room.

I came back down a little bit later with brown pants that ended passed my ankles, reaching the floor, my black shirt with a hood and my blue shoes that didn't cover my toes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my black hair that ended an inch or two passed my shoulders, then I went back downstairs.

"Okay, all set," I announced and picked up the list and money.

"Good morning, Kaya."

I turned around and smiled. "Good morning, father."

My father's name is Yukio, head of the Anbu Black Ops, one of the best ninja in the village, also head of our Clan, the Haruta Clan.

"What are you getting her to do today, Shiori?" Yukio asked my mother.

"Kaya is going to do the grocery shopping today," my mother replied.

"I should go," I said. "I'll be back later with everything."

My mother and father nodded and I ran out of the house and into the village. The village is called Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. It is also called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the only ninja village in the Land of Fire.

My name is Kaya Haruta, I'm five years old and next year I'm going to become a student at the Ninja Academy to train to be a ninja, just like my father. My dream is to become one of the greatest ninja's in the Leaf Village, like my father, so then I can go on dangerous missions and be able to protect my village as best I can.

The Haruta Clan isn't the only clan in Konoha. There is also the Uchiha Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Aburame Clan, the Akimichi Clan and the Hyuga Clan, I have friends from each of those clans.

I stopped as I reached the Fruit and Vegetable shop and I walked in.

"Good morning, Kaya," greeted the shop keeper, her name was Akira.

"Hello," I smiled. "Um, I need all the fruit and vegetables on this list," I gave the list to her over the counter, even though I had to reach up because it was so tall.

Akira looked it over and nodded, giving the list back to me. "I'll get those for you right away."

I watched her leave the counter and get all the things I needed. She came back and I gave her the money.

"Have a nice day, Kaya," Akira smiled.

"Thanks, you too," I said before I walked out into the village again.

I slowly made my way to the meat store, the bags I had to carry were heavy.

"Hey, Kaya, let me take those for you."

I looked to my left and saw one of my friends, Naruto Uzumaki, a yellow-haired kid that liked the color orange. He had orange pants with an orange jacket with white at the top, but it was tied around his waist, showing his black shirt. He was my age. I smiled and gave him two of the bags. "Thanks."

"I'll take the other two."

I looked to my right and saw another one of my friends, Sasuke Uchiha, from the Uchiha Clan. He had black hair, a blue shirt and white pants. Also my age. He took the last two bags from me before I could object.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled.

"So why are you doing the grocery shopping again?" Naruto asked. "You do it a lot."

"My mother has other things she needs to do," I replied. "And my father has to do something today, he mentioned a tiger thing near the village, but he didn't tell me everything."

"Oh well," Sasuke said. "We'll help you with your daily shopping."

I smiled and nodded my thanks.

After we finished the shopping, we were each carrying four heavy bags and making our way back to my house.

"How much stuff does your mother need to get?" Naruto complained.

"A weeks worth of stuff," I replied, out of breath. I'm grateful they had offered to help me, otherwise I'd have a lot of trouble getting it all home.

We finally reached my house and we walked inside, putting the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Hello, Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto," my mother greeted us with a smile. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"It was nothing, Mrs. Haruta," Sasuke replied.

"You three should go and play, have a nice day for all the hard work you've done," my mother said.

"Okay, thanks mother," I said and the three of us ran out of the house and back into the village. "Let's go find the others," I suggested. "We can go hang out by the lake."

I love spending time by the lake, it helps me think and it calms me down sometimes. And usually, I like practicing some of my Jutsu's there, because it's out of the way of what everybody else is doing.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto said and we were running around the village looking for all of our friends.

"I'm tired, we should be getting home anyway."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

Our whole group of friends stood up, Sasuke, Naruto, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy, Akamaru.

We all walked through the village as the sky was darkening and one by one, we went home. Soon it was just me and Sasuke.

"Today was fun," I smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "We'll hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Sure," I replied as we stopped at his house.

"Hello, Kaya."

I looked up and saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. "Hi, Itachi," I said.

"So what did you two get up to today?" he asked.

"We hung out by the lake," Sasuke replied. "Me, Kaya, Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba."

Itachi smiled. "Sounds fun. So when do you guys start at the Academy?"

"Next year," I sighed. "But I can't wait! I want to start _now_!"

Itachi laughed and put a hand on my head. "The time will come, you just have to be patient."

"I know," I murmured. We talked for a little while and the sky was black and the stars were shining brightly. "I should be getting home, my mother and father will be getting worried. I'm not supposed to be home late, and it's pretty dark already."

"I'll walk you home," Itachi offered. "I'll explain to your parents that it's my fault you're home late."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"See ya tomorrow, Kaya," Sasuke said and walked to the front door.

"Bye," I replied and Sasuke smiled before going inside.

Itachi walked with me through the village towards my house. "Itachi?" I said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"How are you so strong?" I asked. "I heard that you were a Chunin before you reached the age of ten and when you turned ten you joined the Anbu Black Ops."

"That's true," he smiled. "I guess it was just a lot of hard work, practice and patience."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be strong, you need to train really hard, putting in all your efforts, giving it all you've got. By practicing each day you will get a little stronger all the time, and you need a lot of patience to do it."

"Why do you need patience?" okay, I admit, I talk a lot and ask a lot of questions.

"You need patience because, if the training is really hard, you won't get through it if you're losing you temper and quiting. So keep this in mind when you're training to be a great ninja: Never give up, don't run from your fears, and let no one scare you off."

I nodded and smiled. "That's good advice, thanks Itachi."

"Anytime," he smiled in return and put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

We eventually came to my house and my mother rushed out of the door before I could knock, she hugged me and I heard her sniffling as if she'd been crying, my father appeared at the door. "Sorry I'm late," I said.

"Where were you?" my father asked.

"I apologize," Itachi said and my mother and father looked at him. "Kaya and Sasuke were walking home and then the three of us started talking. It's my fault Kaya is late home. Forgive me, Yukio." He dipped his head.

My father nodded. "Thank you for bringing her home, Itachi. It happens to everyone, it's not a problem. You should be getting home too."

Itachi nodded. "Bye, Kaya, Yukio, Shiori."

I smiled. "Bye, Itachi."

I watched as Itachi turned and jumped up onto the rooftops, jumping away from rooftop to rooftop. He was a really nice guy, no wonder Sasuke wanted to be like his older brother.

I went inside with my parents. "Kaya, did you have fun?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, me and my friends hung out at the lake all day. Naruto fell into the water because Akamaru got under his feet," I laughed.

My father smiled. "You should get some sleep."

I finally noticed the uniform my father was wearing. "Father, are you going on a mission tonight?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded. "You know the tiger I told you about that was near the village?" I nodded. "Well, it's getting closer, and its footprints are getting bigger and bigger. We need to find it and see if it posts a threat against the village."

"Are you going to kill it if it is?" I liked tigers, they were pretty.

"Go get some sleep," my father repeated. "You look tired."

"Okay," I mumbled and walked upstairs to my room. I got changed into my pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Kaya, you lazy ninja, get up!"

I turned over from the hand that was jabbing me and mumbled a protest.

"Get up, damn it!" the voice sounded playful and before I knew it, I was pulled out of bed and I fell to the floor, my blanket falling on top of me.

I shrugged and curled up on the floor, I was warm thanks to the blanket, I was really tired.

"How can I wake her up?"

I realized there was two people in the room when the question was asked.

"Try taking her blanket and putting cold water on her face," the other voice replied with amusement.

"Okay," the more childish voice cheered and was about to leave the room but my hand reached out and grabbed their ankle.

"Don't you dare," I mumbled. I threw the blanket off of me and let go of the person's ankle, stretching. "I'm awake now. Thanks a lot, Sasuke."

"You're welcome," Sasuke smiled.

I heard the laugh from the other person and I saw my father. I got up and yawned. "How was last night's mission?" I asked.

"Not good," my father sighed. "The footprints are getting really big, but we couldn't find it."

"How big?" Sasuke asked.

"About as big as this room."

I looked around my room, it was fairly big. "That's huge for a footprint," I murmured. "I wonder how big the tiger is."

"Me too," Sasuke said.

"We'll find out one day," I heard my father say, very quietly.

"Anyway," Sasuke looked at me with a smile. "Itachi is taking me to the Training Field to see how good I am with kunai and stuff. He asked me to see if you wanted to come with us."

I smiled and looked at my father for permission. When he nodded, I nodded. "Sure, okay. I'll come."

Sasuke nodded in return. "I'll meet you downstairs," he looked at my clothes and he and my father left my room, shutting my door.

I rolled my eyes and got changed into my normal clothes, brown pants and black shirt. I pulled m shoes on, which I had kicked off during the night and I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, and ran downstairs, faster than I normally would.

"Wow, that was quick," Sasuke said. "It only took you three minutes. Usually it takes you longer."

My father smiled and for some reason, he had a glimmer in his eyes, I wondered why. Then I understood what Sasuke meant. "Hey!"

Sasuke cracked up laughing and I sighed. When he settled down, he coughed out. "Come on, let's get going."

"Have fun, you two," my father smiled.

"We will," I replied. "Bye dad."

Sasuke and I walked out of the house and through the village.

"Where are we meeting your brother?" I asked.

"At the North Gates," Sasuke replied. "Have you ever been to the Training Field?"

"My father said he'd take me one day, but he hasn't," I sighed, looking at the ground. "I guess he's got a lot to get done, especially with that tiger and all."

"Well, you'll like it," Sasuke smiled. "It's huge and there's lots of places to practice."

"Cool," I replied. "Sounds great."

"It is."

We walked through the rest of the village in silence until we saw Itachi at the North Gates. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry, big brother," Sasuke said. "But Kaya was so lazy, she didn't wanna get up."

"Hey, I got up didn't I?" I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, after Yukio suggested to use cold water," Sasuke laughed.

Itachi was amused. "Come on. Let's go."

Me and Sasuke ran to catch up with Itachi as he started walking out towards the forest.

After a fair bit of walking, we reached a huge area and I was stunned, it was bigger than I'd imagined!

"This is the Training Field," Sasuke announced.

"Wow," I murmured. "It's so cool."

Itachi and Sasuke smiled. "Alright," Itachi said. "I'll show you what I'll be teaching you today, and I'll only show it once, so watch closely."

We walked over to a small clearing where there were six targets, Itachi stood in the middle with his eyes closed, six kunai in his hands. "Okay, Sasuke, Kaya, move the targets around."

I was confused, but I did as I was told. I moved one target further up a tree trunk, another in a different spot altogether, and another one behind Itachi, just because I felt like being sneaky. Sasuke moved the other three.

"Done," Sasuke announced.

"Alright, stand back," Itachi instructed. "But watch carefully."

Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to a place where we would be out of Itachi's way, then he let go of my hand.

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he took a quick glance around before turning and jumping into the air, almost hovering upside down in mid-air, closing his eyes again. He threw three kunai and I saw them fly out, nowhere near the targets. Then Itachi's eyes opened again and he threw the other three, they hit the first three and they were directed to the targets, hitting each one in the center.

"That was amazing!" I was wide-eyed as Itachi touched the ground and looked at his shot.

"Did you see all of that?" he asked.

Me and Sasuke nodded. Itachi smiled. "Good. This exercise is to test you on how well you can hit any target."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In a life and death situation, you don't get time to judge where your opponents are, so you have to be able to know their location with a glance, and then be able to strike with perfect aim. Kaya, you go first, me and Sasuke will move the targets."

I nodded and waited.

My eyes were closed and I gripped the kunai's tightly, taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes, quickly glancing at the targets before I jumped up, nearly hovering in mid-air upside down, and my eyes closed again as I threw three kunai out. They snapped open again and I threw the other three. They collided and went flying towards the targets, hitting them in the center. I landed gracefully in a crouch position and looked at the targets.

Itachi and Sasuke clapped. "Very good, Kaya" Itachi smiled. "One day's training and you're excellent. So are you, Sasuke. You've both done extremely well."

I smiled. "This is fun."

"Yeah, well we should be getting back to the village now," Itachi said. "It's getting late."

I sighed. "Alright. I can't wait to tell my father what happened today!"

Sasuke smiled. "He'll be pleased."

"He will," Itachi nodded his approval. "You'll be a great ninja just like him, one day."

"Thanks," I said. "Let's go."

We were about to walk off. "You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, there were three ninjas surrounding us, one of them looked pale with long black hair and his eyes were black slits, like snake eyes.

"Damn!" Itachi growled. "This isn't good."

"Who are you?" I asked the pale-looking guy.

"My name is Orochimaru, my dear," he smiled. "How brave of someone as young as you to speak to someone like me."

I tilted my head. "Huh?"

"Kaya, these are bad ninja," Itachi said. "You have to get out of here and warn everyone at the village."

I was nervous now, bad ninja, bad news. I was about to run off but one of the other ninja's stood in my way. "You're not going anywhere girly."

The guy was about to grab me but Itachi got in between us, stabbing a kunai into his shoulder. "Kaya, you and Sasuke get out of here!"

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Just go!"

I hesitated, but the other ninja were advancing.

"Hurry! GO!"

I finally made up my mind. I picked up two kunai and threw them out, the two ninja had to jump out of the way to avoid them. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and we were racing away, but not fast enough to reach the village and stop Itachi from getting seriously hurt.

"Kaya, it'll be too late, we have to go back and help him!" Sasuke said.

I stopped and thought for a moment. "You go back, I'll get help."  
Sasuke was uncertain, but now wasn't the time to argue. "Trust me, Sasuke, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Sasuke finally nodded and let go of my hand, running back towards where Itachi was fighting. I turned and started running back to the village, picking up speed as I ran. _I have to get help quickly_! I thought.

"Go after her!" I heard that Orochimaru guys voice and I looked over my shoulder to see more ninja running after me, catching up fast.

_Damn it_! I thought. _Come on, I gotta hurry up, or I'll be history and so will Sasuke and Itachi_!

My mind was suddenly clear and my eyes flashed with strength. I picked up more and more speed as I thought of getting back to the village to get help for Sasuke and Itachi. More, more, more, more, I was gaining an incredible amount of speed, the other ninja were far behind.

I smiled and gained the last bit of speed, that was enough. Before I knew it, I was tearing through the forest, kicking up dirt as I ran, everything rushing passed me as a blur.

I barely saw the village gates as I zoomed passed and I skidded to a stop in front of my father near the Hokage's building with the rest of the Anbu Black Op team.

"Kaya?" my father was astonished that I appeared so suddenly.

"Itachi and Sasuke are in trouble!" I pretty much yelled. "People here to attack. One guy said his name was Orochimaru."

"What!?" another ninja exclaimed.

"Where?!" my father demanded, he was worried.

"The Training Field!" I said. "We have to hurry!"

"You stay here!" my father said. "The rest of you, let's go!"

I watched as father and the other Anbu Black Ops got up and ran through the village. _No way_! I thought. _I'm coming so I can get Sasuke out of there_!

Once again, I was tearing through the village with the incredible speed I had just gained and I slowed down, running beside my father. "I'm coming!" I said.

"No!" he growled at me, he'd never done that. "Go home and warn your mother."

"I have to get Sasuke out of there," I said. "I'll take him back here."

"No, we'll get him out of there-"

"You will need to fight!" I growled. "I'm helping Sasuke, you help Itachi!"

"She'll be able to do it quickly," one ninja said. "It seems like she's inherited the Lightning Speed from your Clan."

My father looked at me as we ran side by side. "Alright, but be careful."

I nodded. "I'll help them until you get there."

"Kaya, no- Kaya!"

I wasn't listening anymore. I used the so called 'Lightning Speed inheritance thing' and sped through the village and out into the forest, straight passed the ninja who were after me. In not even a minute, I was close to the Training Field.

I saw Itachi and Sasuke and I stopped beside them.

"Kaya!?" Itachi exclaimed. "I thought I told you to get help!"

"I did, they'll be here soon," I said. "I rushed back to help you."

"Brave child," Orochimaru smiled. "You'll be a fine specimen."

"A fine what?" I echoed. "What are you on about, ugly?"

Orochimaru growled and started making hand-signs.

"Let's get out of here!" Itachi said.

Me and Sasuke ran after him as we ran from Orochimaru and the other ninja.

We made it pretty far, but we ran into the other ninja that had been after me not even five minutes ago.

"Get em!" one of them said.

We got ready to fight, and I tell you, two five year olds and 16 year old aren't a very good match for 20 other bad ninja.

"Stop right there!"

I looked passed the ninja and saw my father with the other Anbu Black Ops. I smiled.

"Kaya, you and Sasuke get back to the village now," Itachi said. "Alert the other ninja and make sure you stay safe."

I nodded. "Alright, Sasuke, they can handle this. We have a job to do."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

I took his hand. "We'll get there quicker this way."

Sasuke, and Itachi, looked confused. I turned and my feet were beating the ground 100 times a second as I tore through the forest, fast as lightning, and we were back in the village.

I stopped and looked around.

"Kaya, what was that!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "That was so fast! How did you do that!?"

"I don't know, I think it's something I got from my Clan's bloodline," I replied quickly. "We have to find all the ninja of the village-"

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

I looked at Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba and breathed, I had an idea. "Guys, I need you to do something..."

I stopped in front of a group of ninja, taking them by surprise by the speed I used. I was getting tired from all the racing around, but I couldn't stop. "Ninja are attacking the village. Orochimaru among them. Yukio called for all the ninja to help fight."

I looked up at one of the Jonin ninja, he had a black mask over his neck, mouth and nose and his village bandanna on his forehead, tilted down to cover his left eye, he also had gray/silver hair. He nodded and turned to the other ninja. "Let's go."

As they ran off I called over my shoulder. "It's near the Training Field!"

"Kaya!"

I turned and saw Kiba. "What's wrong?"

"We've told all the ninja," he said, his puppy in his jacket. "What now?"

"I don't know," I replied.

CRASH!

We turned and looked at a huge shadow that went over us. I heard the growl and I slowly looked up at the orange cat like creature with jet black stripes. It was huge, twice as big as the Hokage's building.

"It's the tiger!" I exclaimed.


	2. When her world was destroyed

I suddenly saw my father, and Orochimaru, they were both fighting, very close to the tiger.

I saw snakes shoot out of Orochimaru's sleeve and they all bit my father. I was about to run forward, but someone stopped me. I turned and looked at Sasuke. "Don't get involved in that!" he said urgently.

I looked back to my father, he was making hand-signs and suddenly, lightning formed in his hand, flowing all around him. "Lightning Flame!" I heard him yell out and he ran at Orochimaru.

I saw no more as I was pulled out of the way to avoid being crushed by the massive paw that came down, it was huge!

I looked to my left, Itachi was there. "You really have to be more careful," he breathed. He was bleeding from the mouth and the right arm.

I nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly, snakes flew passed me and threw Itachi, Sasuke and Kiba away from me. I looked passed the snakes, my father was lying on the ground, struggling to get up. In front of me was not just the massive tiger's paw, but Orochimaru.

I stepped back and I was about to run for it but he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the tiger. I looked up into its beaming amber eyes.

"Kaya!" Sasuke called.

"Triple-Tailed Tiger!" Orochimaru smiled. "Take her and gain the power you need to destroy this land!"

"No! Kaya!" Itachi growled and tried to come and get me but Orochimaru threw him back. He started making hand-signs, and my father looked utterly terrified.

I turned and looked at the evil ninja. I tried to run away again and he was forced to break the hand-signs as he pulled me back and pushed me into the massive paw of the tiger with three lashing tails.

In seconds, Orochimaru was shouldered aside, by my father. "Forgive me, Kaya! This is the only way to save our village!" he started making his own hand-signs.

"No!" Orochimaru got up and came at my father, but Itachi got in his way and kicked him back, he knew what was going on, I didn't.

I watched the tears run down my father's face as he made one last hand-sign. "Soul Imprisonment Jutsu!"

I heard the roar and I turned to look at the tiger, white light shining brightly from its fur. I felt the pain then, the intense, excruciating pain as the tiger _became_ the light and grew smaller and smaller, absorbing into my body. I screamed from the pain as the light went inside of me and I fell to my knees.

My father knelt down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. Another shoot of pain stabbed through me and I thought it would stop my heart. I screamed again, but the pain ebbed and I calmed down, breathing hard. "What, did you do?" I asked.

"Kaya, you have saved our village," my father breathed. "The Triple-Tailed Tiger is now in you."

My eyes were wide. "What!?"

My question was left unanswered, because my father couldn't answer. A green snake shot forward and bit him on the side of the neck, where the main vein is located. Blood oozed out and my father's eyes went blank.

"Father?" I murmured, but he fell to the ground. "Father!"

I knew he was dead, but I couldn't believe it.

"Damn you, Yukio!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You.... killed my father.." I growled, but I was also scared. "You...... you killed him!" I got up and ran at him, but Itachi grabbed me and pulled me back, wrapping his arms over my chest so I couldn't break free.

"Kaya, stop!" he said.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the furious gaze from Orochimaru. "He's not the only one I'm going to kill!" he hissed. "I'll kill every Haruta in this village!"

_NO_! I thought, my heart thumping. I felt anger burning within me, and my Chakra was going wild, but it wasn't my Chakra. I felt the changes begin in my body, starting with my eyes, they turned crimson red, no longer calm blue. My fingernails turned into claws and I dropped onto all fours, shaking Itachi off easily.

"Look at you," Orochimaru laughed. "You're nothing but a sorry little victim."

I snarled. "I'm gonna kill _you_ first!" My voice was thick with ferocity, it sounded almost bloodthirsty, but was it really me saying that? Was it really me doing that?

Orochimaru looked prepared to fight and I ran at him, on my hands and feet, but that was all I could remember.

"Kaya? Kaya wake up. Kaya."

My eyes flickered, and then slowly opened. Everything was a blur, blurs all around me. But my eyesight strengthened and I recognized two people beside me, there was a woman dressed in white.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"Orochimaru and his followers ran away and you passed out," Itachi replied.

"What happened to my Clan?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Orochimaru had said that he would kill everyone in my Clan. "What happened to my mother?"

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, their eyes turning to sympathy, their heads dropped. "I'm sorry, Kaya," Itachi said.

Tears welled up in my eyes. They were all dead, I could tell by their expressions. Everyone of my Clan was _dead_!

"How long have I been in here?" I asked, I could feel my strength returning rapidly as my heart pounded so hard I could hear every beat.

"A week," Sasuke replied.

I threw the hospital bed sheets and I jumped off of the bed.

"Kaya, no!" the nurse said. "You need to rest!"

Itachi picked me up and put me back on the bed. "You should listen to her," he said. "Please, Kaya."

I looked at Sasuke, he looked back at me. I sighed. "Okay."

"I have to get going," Itachi said. "I need to scout the forest for any signs of Orochimaru."

I watched as Itachi and the nurse left the room. I looked at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he murmured. "But if we get into trouble I'm blaming you."

"That's fine with me," I replied and got up. We walked to the door and opened it slightly, looking out to see if the coast was clear. It was, so we snuck out and went down the hallway.

I peeked around the corner and saw Itachi and the nurse, they were talking quietly, neither of them facing in their direction.

"The poor child," the nurse murmured. "She has no one left to care for her. She's all alone now."

"We could look after her," Itachi suggested. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind her living amongst the Uchiha's."

"That is a generous offer, Itachi," the nurse said. "I will wait for you to find out with your father before she is to be told. But I'm sure she'll be upset for a long time. Her father was killed right in front of her, and her mother was killed, even though she had nothing to do with it. She wasn't even notified that it was happening until it was too late."

"Come on," I whispered to Sasuke, grabbing his hand and I quickly pulled him passed and we got out of the hospital without a problem.

We walked through the village, and by the looks of the sky, it was close to raining. I could hear the distant thunder rolling in.

We walked into one part of the village where all the Haruta's used to live. Nearly every house was destroyed, blood was everywhere, but no bodies.

My heart ached, there was no one left.

"Kaya, are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly.

I didn't answer, I walked forward, further into the destruction of what used to be the homes of my Clan. One house was still standing, but inside, it was a total mess, blood everywhere, smashed things, broken wood...........

I walked back out of the house and saw Sasuke looking at me, worried. "I'm okay, Sasuke," I replied, but my voice was choked with emotion.

Rain started pouring down and I was soaked within minutes, so was Sasuke. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked as I led him out of the destruction.

"To my house. I want to see what Orochimaru did in there," I replied.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and stopped me, I turned to look at him. "You don't want to see it."

I blinked at him. "Yes, I do."

Sasuke was so worried as we finally reached my house. "Kaya, I'm telling you. Do not go in there," he begged. "You're not gonna like it one bit."

I looked at him and reached up for the door handle. I turned it and pushed the door open, walking in. My eyes flew wide as I saw how destroyed it was. Everything was shattered and broken. Blood smeared the floor and the walls.

I ran to the kitchen and I almost collapsed. The body was still there, after one week, the body was still there. Blood was all over the kitchen benches and in the sink.

My heart gave one final pound before I fell to my knees.

"Kaya!?" Sasuke exclaimed, he had come in with me.

"He'll pay for this!" I growled, my whole body shaking. "When I find him, I'll kill him!"

"Kaya, calm down," Sasuke was scared.

I looked over my shoulder at him, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall during floods. "He killed everybody, all because my father stopped him from destroying our village. And now I have the stupid tiger thing inside of me, all thanks to Orochimaru! I'll make sure he pays for what he did. I'll make sure he regrets it even when I send him to hell!"

Sasuke fell to his knees beside me, putting his arm over my shoulders and hugged me, I hugged him back, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Kaya," he said. "It's gonna be okay."

"Thank you, Sasuke," I murmured.

I looked at the body, my mother. Something was around her neck, a chain with something attached to it. I took it off of her and looked at it, it had my Clan symbol on it, the Yin Yang sign. More tears fell from my eyes and I put the necklace around my neck. Sasuke looked at it, but he didn't say a word.

I changed my mind, my goal now isn't to be the greatest ninja in my village just to protect it. My new goal, is to kill Orochimaru. And nothing is going to stand in my way. Nothing.

_**8 years later**_

"Kaya, come on."

"I'm coming," I murmured, walking out of my room, looking at the ground. I met Sasuke at the front door and looked up at him, my face as emotionless as it always is.

"Cheer up, Kaya," Sasuke sighed. "You're no fun when you're like this all the time."

"What do you expect?" I asked, my voice flat. "My Clan was killed. My father, my mother, everybody."

Sasuke's eyes were full of sympathy, I had been living with him and his family ever since I got out of hospital after Orochimaru attacked and killed my entire Clan.

Sasuke's mother came to the door. "You two have a good day at the Academy, alright."

"Sure thing, mum," Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, no sweat, Mikoto," I sighed. It's not that I didn't appreciate Sasuke's family taking me in, but ever since that day eight years ago, I haven't been the happy, hyper child I used to be. Now I'm serious and I rarely ever smile.

Mikoto sighed and me and Sasuke left the house. We walked through the village together, headed for the Academy where we had been training for seven years to become exceptional ninja. Sasuke and I had the best scores.

"Sasuke! Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and a growl escaped from my throat as a certain blondy ran up to us and practically jumped on Sasuke's back.

"It's good to see you again!" she smiled. "Hey, and we'll be graduating soon, right? That means we might end up on the same Squad!"

"I hope not," Sasuke mumbled. "Now get off of me, Ino. I'm not a pony."

Ino jumped off his back and walked beside him. "Oh yeah, hi, Kaya," she said, not really interested in me. I shrugged.

We reached the Academy and I was the first to walk in, but I was knocked to the ground by some girl with black hair and blue streaks.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized.

"Watch it!" I growled. "If you're going to act like a nutcase, go be stupid somewhere else!"

"Geez, chill out," she grumbled. "We're only mucking around."

I looked up and saw a brown-haired girl looking nervous. I knew these two. They didn't come from the Leaf Village. Katana Kasuma, the one that knocked me over, came from the Land of Water, but her Clan was wiped out. Sayuri Rya, the other one, came from the Land of Wind, her Clan was also wiped out. They both had come to the Land of Fire in need of help, and they had lived here ever since, training to become ninja's of this village.

"Like I care," I growled and got up. "Just stay out of my way."

I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Grumpy much," Katana muttered. "Why is she always like that?"

Sayuri shrugged. "How should I know. Maybe we should ask her."

"Bad idea," Sasuke said, standing at the door. "It's best you do stay out of her way. She doesn't like it when people butt in on her personal life."

"Why is she like that though?" Katana asked him. "I mean, she's _always_ grouchy and no fun! What's up with her?"

"Forget it," he sighed. "She has her reasons." He went over and he sat beside me.

Katana and Sayuri shrugged to one another and they went and sat down at their desks.

"Am I late!?"

I didn't need to even turn my head, I knew who it was the second they spoke.

"No, Naruto. You're not late," Sasuke replied. "For once you're on time."

Naruto smiled and sat down beside Sasuke. "That's a relief. Iruka can't get mad at me now."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think he can," Sasuke muttered as the yellow-haired boy shrunk back in his seat.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Naruto exclaimed. "Whatever it was, it wasn't me!"

Iruka looked furious, I could tell by his voice how mad he was. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE HOKAGE FACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, that's all," Naruto sat back up.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"I painted them with my artistic talents," Naruto smiled.

"Minato won't be pleased with you," Shikamaru told him. "You know how strict your father can get."

"Kushina will be disappointed too," Choji added.

"I know," Naruto sighed. "Oh well."

Sasuke hit him on the back of the head. "Idiot. You're gonna be toast!"

Naruto looked at me, expecting another piece of criticism for what he did, but he sighed when I stayed silent, my eyes fixed on the blackboard. As kids we used to tease him about how much trouble he'd get into. I always gave the best criticism, but now I hardly say a word. In fact, I've been no fun for eight long years, always training until it hurt and keeping my mind only on the set task. But as boring as I've been, my friends still haven't given up on me, because they were there on the day that changed my life forever. The day my life ended and started again.

"I have already told your parents, Naruto," Iruka said. "Minato will be here soon and he will punish you."

"Okay," Naruto smiled.

"Naruto."

I finally turned my head and looked at Naruto's expression, he was still smiling, but his eyes gave away his nervousness. I looked up, there was his father, Minato Namikaze, also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, famous for his yellow hair and his deadly ninja skills. We also had a ninja called Konoha's White Fang, but he died a while back. I think his name was Sakumo Hatake.

Naruto gets his last name from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, she came from the Whirlpool village or something like that.

"Oh, hi, dad!" Naruto grinned. I flinched at the word 'dad', I don't know why. "How's it going?"

"I would like a word with you," Minato growled.

Naruto sighed. "Alright." He got up and went outside the classroom with his father.

Somehow, I was stunned, hearing Naruto saying 'dad', speaking to his father so fondly, even though he was in trouble. It reminded me of my father, Yukio Haruta, Konoha's Black Claw. But he never used to growl at me.

Iruka walked to the front of the classroom. "Okay, for everyone else. I am pleased to tell you that tomorrow you will be given the graduation test, and hopefully, you'll all become Genin and go on missions with your sensei."

"So, what, you want to get rid of us already?" Katana teased.

"I would love to keep teaching you all, but for some of you," he looked at me, I looked back. "You want to graduate and earn a higher ranking."

I blinked, giving him a tiny nod.

Katana shrugged. "I guess," she also looked at me.

"When you graduate, you will be put on a three-man squad, you will go on missions and train together. But three teams will have an extra person, if you all graduate."

Naruto came in and I saw him sighed. Minato followed him in. "Naruto has something to say, Iruka."

Iruka looked at Minato, and then at Naruto. "Well?"

Naruto grumbled. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Minato nudged him. Naruto sighed again. "And I'll have it all cleaned off y sunset if you let me out of class for the day."

"I'll supervise it," Minato said.

Iruka nodded. "That is a good idea. Okay, Naruto, you will have it done by sunset."

Naruto nodded with reluctance and I watched him walk out of the classroom.

"I do apologize, Iruka," Minato sighed. "It's not like him to do that sort of thing. I'll make him fix the damage he's done."

_Of course_, I thought. _That's what a father is supposed to do_.

Iruka nodded and Minato followed his son out.

"He's gonna be scrubbing for hours!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed. "Poor kid. I almost feel sorry for him."

"_Almost_!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Maybe we should help him," Choji suggested. Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke were silent. "Okay, maybe not."

"Why did Naruto do such a stupid thing anyway?" Sakura, a pink-haired girl, growled. "He should have known he wouldn't get away with it. Why couldn't he just behave like everybody else."

"Oh yeah? And who would that 'everybody else' be?" I snarled, turning around in my seat to look at her, my eyes flashing. "Because nobody is a perfect as you think _you_ are so cut him some slack and stop making everybody seem lower than you are!"

"Oh, so the grumpy girl speaks," Sakura smirked. "I thought you were still upset about your Clan being dead. But I guess you got over it. It was just a Clan anyway, geez, nothing to cry over-"

SMASH!

Sakura was punched in the face, grabbed by the throat and thrown across the room, her back smashing into the blackboard ad cracking it, all in a split second. I was standing there, breathing hard, snarling, my fists were clenched. "Say that again and" -- I pulled out a kunai, holding it in front of me -- "this kunai will be the last thing you ever see!"

"Kaya, chill out!" Choji said, sounding nervous.

Sakura didn't seem bothered, she didn't know how serious I was. "It was just a stupid Clan. Come on, the Haruta's all thought they were better than everybody else because they had so many Kekkei Genkai's and that they were really strong. I'm glad they're gone. We didn't need them anyway."

My blood was boiling.

"Sakura, that was a bad idea!" Sasuke exclaimed as I got ready to throw the kunai I held. "Run for it!"

"Too late!" I growled and threw it, putting as much force into the throw. I watched the kunai fly at Sakura, she had no time to move, she was petrified.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another kunai intersected mine and they both hit the ground. I turned and looked at the door, growling.

"Kaya, killing her will only cause more trouble for you."

"Does it look like I care!?" I growled. "You probably heard what she said, Itachi! She deserves to die-"

"No she doesn't!" Itachi growled back. "_You_ need to calm down."

"Kaya, I think you should leave the classroom," Iruka said. "In your state, you do need to relax."

"Stop treating me like a kid!" I growled.

"You've been like this ever since your Clan was destroyed you've been like this!" Itachi said. "You're quiet, you're rude, you don't even seem like you care anymore."

"Her Clan was destroyed?" Katana whispered to Sayuri. "Just like us."  
Sayuri nodded. "But she's different. To be like this, it must have been extremely hard for her."

"Kaya, I think you should come with me," Itachi sighed.

I looked at him, and then at Sakura, and then the kunai's. I shook my head and turned towards the window.

"Kaya, come back here!" Itachi growled.

"Make me," I growled back and opened the window. I climbed up to the window sill and jumped out, walking off.

"Kaya!"

I looked over my shoulder, Sasuke was right behind me. "Please, calm down, alright," he murmured. "I hate seeing you so angry."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," but my voice was emotionless as ever. "I just need to be alone right now."

I turned and I ran off with my Lightning Speed before he could say anything. I tore through the village, dodging through large crowds easily as if I was walking through them.

I pulled to a sudden stop when something caught my eye. A 'For Sale' sign on a house. I growled and walked over to it. I knew this house. It was my childhood home. And they were selling it!

Memories went through my mind, the last time I walked out of this house before Orochimaru showed up, was when I was with Sasuke, going to meet with Itachi so we could go to the Training Field. I didn't see my mother that morning, so I never got to see her until she was dead and I found her in the house a week later.

I walked up to the front door and put my hand on the handle, hesitating. As a kid I had to reach up to grab the handle, now I only had to lift my arm.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open, walking inside. Everything was covered up by cloths, the furniture, the rug in the family room, even the things in the kitchen. But it was cleaned up.

As I entered the kitchen, I remembered that night. It was raining, Sasuke and I were soaked, my mother was dead and lying on the kitchen floor, below the corner bench near the dishwasher and fridge, her dry blood staining everything, even most of her pale face. I was crying, and Sasuke was worried about me.

"It's been years since I've been here," I murmured to myself. "If only I was stronger. Maybe if I had of listened to my father, everyone would still be alive. _He_ might even be alive, and my mother. I was stupid, I tried to act like I was strong, but I only got put in danger."

The last thing my father said to me, was: "Kaya, you have saved our village. The Triple-Tailed Tiger is now in you."

My left hand came up and I looked at my palm. "The Triple-Tailed Tiger, huh? It was sealed inside of me, by my father, to save the village. But I didn't save the village, Yukio did. All I did was get in the way."

I turned and walked away from the kitchen, and I found the staircase. I walked upstairs and found my old room. I opened the door and looked around, everything was covered with cloth. But it looked the same as it did eight years ago.

I went to my cupboard and opened it, crouching down and I found a box. It belonged to me, apparently. That's what it said on the lid.

I took the lid off and looked inside, there was a black piece of clothing and a note on top of it. I picked up the note and unfolded it, reading it.

_**Kaya. By the time you find this, I'm sure I won't be around.**_

_**You're old enough now I suppose, and I hope you've been handling well. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stay and take care of you, but I still want you to know, that I love you, and I always will.**_

_**I made this for you, for when you were old enough to wear it.**_

I took the piece of clothing out, putting the note on the ground for a moment as I held it with both hands and looked at it. It was a black shirt with a hood. I turned it around and I saw my Clan symbol, the Yin Yang sign. I clutched my necklace, letting part of the shirt drop. Tears formed in my eyes and I picked up the note again, to read the rest.

_**Kaya, dear. You're a ninja now. Your father and I couldn't have been more proud of you that you chose the path Yukio took.**_

_**You will be strong one day, I know it. You are so much like your father, the same eyes, the same color hair, the same beautiful smile. And that's why I love you so much, because every time I looked at you, I saw your father in your eyes.**_

_**You mean the world to me, and I always wanted you to stay safe.**_

_**Never let anyone stop you from following your dreams, and never let anyone stand in your way. You're a Haruta, don't ever forget that. Because that is what makes you so strong.**_

_**I will never forget you, Kaya, I hope you don't forget about me, or Yukio.**_

_**I love you, Kaya.**_

_**Good-bye.**_

Tears streamed down my face and fell down onto the note, and the ground. "They're all gone!" I murmured. "Everyone! And there wasn't anything I could do to stop it!"

Through my tears, I stood up and changed into the shirt with my Clan symbol. It fitted me well, and when I looked over my shoulder, I could see the white and black sign with the silver outline.

I fell back to my knees as more tears poured out of my eyes and I tried to wipe them away, but soon enough, my hands were soaked from my tears.

I heard the door creak and my head snapped up to see who was there, I relaxed a little when I recognized the ninja, and I tried even harder to stop my tears, but it didn't work.

Itachi sighed and walked over to me, crouching beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Kaya, it's alright. Don't cry."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" I tried to growl, but it was just a sob. I knew my cheeks were red and my face was drenched, as well as my hands, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Itachi pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. "Calm down, Kaya. It's gonna be alright."

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing anymore! Every time someone says something, I get worked up and.. I don't know! I can't take this anymore!"

I knew that Itachi had no idea what to say, so he stayed silent. I didn't care if he said anything or not, I was just glad he was here.


	3. Ambition

"Kaya?"

I lifted my head. "What?"

"It's your turn," Iruka said.

"Or are you that deaf that you didn't know what was going on?" Sakura teased.

"Shut up, Sakura!" I heard Katana growl. "Leave her alone already!"

I got up and walked out of the room with Iruka, not caring that Katana stuck up for me.

I followed Iruka into another room where I saw Mizuki sitting at a desk with a bunch of village headbands in front of him. Iruka sat beside him.

If I graduated, I would get one of those headbands.

"Please walk to the middle of the room, Kaya," Mizuki said.

I did as I was told, my hands in my pockets, looking emotionless, again.

"Okay, we would like you to perform the Clone Jutsu," Iruka said.

"Sure," I murmured, sounding bored. My hands came out of my pockets and I made a hand-sign, the sign of the ram, Hitsuji. _Clone Jutsu_! I thought and in a moment, a clone of myself appeared, a perfect copy.

It disappeared and I looked at Iruka and Mizuki, waiting for their answer. Iruka and Mizuki smiled. "Congratulations, you pass," Iruka said.

"Please come and get a headband," Mizuki added and I walked up to them. The white-haired ninja gave me a headband and I put it on my forehead, tying it up behind my hair.

The village headband is a light piece of metal attached to a blue material, like a bandanna with the Leaf Village symbol on the metal.

Iruka led me back to the classroom and I sat back in my seat next to Sasuke.

"Congrats," Sasuke said. "We both passed."

"Yeah, that's good," I replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Cheer up, Kaya."

"Yeah, frowning is bad for your health!" Naruto added, sitting on my desk and looking at me with a smile. "So turn that frown upside down and be happy for once."

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. "I don't feel like smiling."

"But you haven't smiled in eight years!" Naruto complained.

"Are you serious!?"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Katana's voice.

"Eight years and she's never once smiled!?"

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Ever since-"

"Naruto, shut up!" I growled.

"Sorry," he said.

By the time everyone had graduated, Iruka was tired. He held a sheet of paper in front of him. "Okay everyone, I will now read out each Squad."

I waited to see what Squad I'd be put on.

"Squad 7," Iruka said. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto and Sakura growled.

"I gotta be on the same Squad as _her_!?"

"I gotta be on the same Squad as _him_!?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka continued.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed and sat on Sasuke's desk in front of him. "We get to be on the same team! Awesome! Believe it, we'll be a great team!"

Sasuke smiled. "Cool!"

"And Kaya Haruta."

I wasn't that bothered, except the part where I'd have to be training with pink-headed _Sakura_.

"WHAT!?" Sakura growled. "Iruka-sensei! Why do _she_ have to be on my Squad!?"

"Who said it was _your_ Squad?" Naruto mumbled. "I didn't hear Iruka-sensei declare you the leader. That's what we have a sensei for."

"Yeah, so get used to it, Sakura," Sasuke added. "Kaya's in our Squad and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless of course you want to be put on another Squad."

"But I want to be with you, Sasuke!" Sakura complained. "I don't want her getting all your attention."

"Well we don't really like you enough as it is," Naruto muttered, Sakura didn't seem to hear him.

"Sakura, we had to make even teams, so we put the best student, with one of the medium level students," Iruka said.

"So get over it!" Sasuke poked his tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked grumpy. "This sucks!"

"Just don't get in my way, loser," I growled.

"What did you just say?!" Sakura growled.

"Hard of hearing?" I muttered.

"Why you........."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Okay, okay," Iruka said. "Squad 8. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Katana Kasuma."

"Cool!" Kiba smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better team!"

Iruka read out another Squad while Kiba was talking. "Squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Sayuri Rya."

"YEAH!" Shikamaru and Choji high-fived. "This'll be great!"

"Okay, now that I have read out all the Squads, you will be meeting your Squad leaders after lunch. They will come and get you from here," Iruka said. "See you later." He walked out of the classroom.

"C'mon, Kaya," Naruto smiled. "Let's have lunch together."

"Yeah, sure," I replied quietly.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed. "Fine! If you feel that you have to."

I got up and followed my teammates out of the classroom. We walked to the ramen store and got some ramen for lunch.

We went to the lake and sat down on the dock. As we started eating, Sakura opened her big mouth. "I wonder who our Squad leader will be...."

"Well who ever it is, will be training us for quite a long time," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Sakura ignored the annoyance in Naruto's voice.

"I don't care who our Squad leader is, just so long as they know how to train us," Sasuke replied with a small growl.

"But-"

"Look, Sakura! Just shut up!" I snapped. I hated her enough, I didn't need her making me hate her even more!

"Well it's not my fault you don't talk enough!" Sakura growled at me.

"Do you want me to try and kill you again?" I threatened. "Because I've had enough of you!"

Sakura's mouth opened, but it shut again as she clearly thought better of it.

After we ate our lunch, we made our way back to the classroom, everyone was back there. I sat in between Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura sat in the desk behind us, well, more like behind Sasuke.

One by one, each Squad leader came to collect their Squad, only my team was left.

"Where is our Squad leader!?" Naruto complained.

"No kidding!" Sasuke sighed. "He's taking forever!"

"It's only been half an hour. I'm sure our sensei will be here soon," Sakura said.

"Did we ask for your opinion?" I growled.

Sakura grumbled.

Naruto got up and moved Iruka's desk in front of the door.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked.

"This is what our sensei gets for being late!" Naruto grinned and jammed a duster at the top of the door. He jumped back down and moved the desk back.

Sasuke nearly started laughing. "They won't suspect it!"

"As if!" Sakura sighed. "Our sensei is a Jonin, they won't fall for a stupid trick like that!"

A hand came at the door and I looked over to see a guy walk in and the duster fell on his head.

"Haha! He totally fell for it!" Sasuke laughed. "He just got bonked on the head from the duster! Haha!"

"Wait a second!" my eyes widened as I recognized this ninja. He had gray/silver hair and a mask covering his neck, mouth and nose, his village headband on his forehead but tilted over his left eye. "I know you!"

The ninja looked at me, sympathy crossed in his eye.

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Sakura said. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me!"

I rolled my eyes.

He looked away from me. "Okay, my first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots."

"Hey! We're not idiots!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed. "Sakura's the idiot!"

"Right, well, why don't we get to know each other?" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me your names, things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future," he shrugged.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself first before we talk tell about us?" Sasuke said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate........ well I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... I never really thought about it. As for hobbies....... I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was completely useless," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "All he really told us was his name."

"You, yellow-head," Kakashi said. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant ramen in a cup, but I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in. My hobbies are trying and comparing different flavors of ramen. And my dream for the future is, to be the greatest Hokage. Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

Kakashi nodded. "Other boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "I like hanging out with my friends and training to get stronger. What I hate, is how Kaya," he nudged me. "is always quiet and doesn't care about crap anymore. My hobbies is..... um..... I don't know. And my future dream, is to be a strong ninja so I can protect my village. And to get Kaya more like she used to be."

Kakashi looked like he smiled. "Pink-haired girl. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she smiled. "What I like is... I mean, the person I like is...." she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "My hobby is..... my dreams for the future is..." she looked at Sasuke again and blushed even more, Sasuke purposely gagged so that she could see it.

Kakashi shrugged. "Last one."

"My name, is Kaya Haruta. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly _like_ anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my Clan and destroy a certain someone."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me with a nearly shocked expression because of how serious I was, but it was the truth. "Because of him," I continued. "I have this beast inside of me. He killed my father and destroyed my Clan. I will be the one to destroy _**him**_!"

"Very well," Kakashi was a little nervous. "You're each unique and have your own dreams. Meet me at the Training Field tomorrow at five o'clock sharp for your first test. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, or else, you'll puke. Dismissed."

I got up to leave. "Except you, Kaya," Kakashi said. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

I sat back down and watched as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walked out and shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, not concerned.

Kakashi looked at me. "Kaya, I too remember that day. I do not know what you're going through, but if you ever need to talk, I'm happy to listen."

My mind cleared as the day replayed in my head, I remembered running into Kakashi and telling him about what was happening. I sighed. "Thank you," I murmured. "Now I know where I recognized you from. I ran into you eight years ago."

Kakashi nodded. "How have you coped throughout the years?"

I shrugged. "I get by. But I'm not the same as I was as a kid."

"I noticed."

I was silent.

"You can go now," Kakashi said and I got up and walked to the front. He put a hand on my shoulder. "But remember what I said."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

I walked out of the classroom, I was surprised with myself, I actually smiled, for the very first time in eight years. An actual smile!!!!!!


	4. Teamwork is esential in order to survive

"Good morning," Naruto mumbled. He was half asleep, practically dragging himself to the Training Field where we met up. Sakura was no better, Sasuke was awake and smiling, ready for our first training session. I simply walked over to join them, awake, not really concerned.

"Hi, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down, Sakura soon joined them as the sun rose up. I remained standing, my arms crossed. I got over my little smile yesterday, now I was back to being myself.

It was beyond 7 o'clock and we were still waiting for Kakashi, he was really late.

"Where is he!?" Naruto complained.

"No idea," Sasuke sighed. "But he'd better not have forgotten us. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, well I didn't even have dinner last night," Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm on a diet," Sakura replied.

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid. Why diet? All it does it make you more hungry and more weak than you already are, and that means you'll hurt the team when it comes to missions."

"Hey!" Sakura growled. "What about you? I heard you skip meals. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. As much as he didn't like her. "She didn't have dinner either. But her body is so used to it, that it makes her stronger when she doesn't eat. Hunger doesn't make her weak, it drives her body even more. She prefers it that way, so then she can be stronger than she originally is."

"Wow," Naruto mumbled. "Even I didn't know that."

"At least I can say I'm not being stupid and going on a diet. I have my reasons," I growled.

"Well.... I'm used to skipping meals, so why aren't I like that?" Sakura mumbled to herself, not expecting me to hear it, but I did.

"It's because you don't have an ambition as high as mine," I answered quietly, my voice light, but with a strong growl hidden behind it. "You don't have the feeling of hate clouding your mind every single day so that all you can really think about is revenge. That's why."

Sakura looked up at me, I wasn't even looking at her, instead, I was watching the sky as a bird flew through the trees.

_Is she really that set on getting revenge for her Clan_? Sakura thought. _If I was in her position, would I be like that too_?

Two more hours passed and I was getting impatient. I turned my head as I heard the crackle of a leaf and I saw our Squad leader, he looked like he was smiling "Hi."

"HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura growled.

"Humph," I muttered.

"Sorry. But a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around," Kakashi replied.

I watched as Kakashi put a clock on a wooden post. "It's set for noon," he said and he held out three bells. "Your task is simple: You each have to get a bell from me before noon."

"How does that work?" I asked. "There's three bells but four of us on this Squad."

"Well, that means that one of you miss out, and the one that misses out goes back to the Academy."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" my teammates exclaimed. "ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm serious," Kakashi sighed. "Out of all the candidates that graduated, only three Squads will officially become Genin. That's why I've set up this test, so then at least one of you goes back. But, if none of you are able to get a bell, you all go back to the Academy and you can try again next year."

_No_! I thought, my fists clenching. _That's not an option! In order to defeat Orochimaru, I have to become a Genin and get stronger! If I get sent back to the Academy...... Argh! I can't let that happen! I have to get one of those bells_!

"But I don't expect any of you to pass," Kakashi glanced at me, knowing how angry I was getting. "You're all weak. Losers!"

That was it! I'd had enough of him! I grabbed a kunai out of the kunai pocket on my left upper leg and ran at him.

"Kaya, what are you doing!?" Sasuke called.

I was ready to shut his mouth once and for all, nobody calls me a loser or calls me weak. I don't care who it is!

In an instant, too fast for even _my_ eyes to detect, I had my back turned to Kakashi. He had my shoulder in one hand, and with the other hand, he had my other arm behind me, up near my neck, and the problem was, the kunai I held was in that hand, and it was only centimeters from my neck!

"Don't be so quick," Kakashi said. "I didn't say 'start' yet."

I growled and tried to move away from him, but his grip was strong. I turned the kunai in my hand and flicked it towards him, but in another instant, I was on my stomach, my arms behind me so I couldn't use them, and Kakashi was pretty much sitting on my back, my kunai at my neck, he was only using one hand to hold my arms. One of his feet was on my head, pushing my face into the ground.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!?" Naruto yelled. "She's not some bug that you can step all over!"

"\Yeah! Let her go!" Sasuke growled. "Or you'll have us two to deal with!"

"You're all short-tempered," Kakashi sighed and got off of me, the kunai left my neck and I breathed before jumping up and turning to face him. "Calm down, all three of you. You haven't even begun the test and you're mad, ready for a fight. But Kaya, you came at me with the full desire to destroy me. How can I put this, I'm actually starting to like you guys."

I looked over my shoulder at my two friends, they were smiling with relief that I was okay.

"Kaya, don't do that again," Sasuke said. "You had me worried."

"Me too," Naruto added.

Sakura looked at both of the guys, and then at me, her eyes full of competition. I shrugged.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Ready?"

We all got ready for the test.

"Start!"

We all jumped away into the trees, Kakashi was gone too.

I jumped from tree branch to tree branch using my Lightning Speed, I knew the others were going solo, and that was fine with me, I didn't need their help to get one of those bells. I have nothing against them, but they were the competition now, in order to become a Genin, I had to get a bell, which meant I didn't have time to mess around with the others.

I stopped as I saw Kakashi. I kicked up sand and I quickly hid behind a tree trunk, knowing Kakashi was looking this way. I thought quickly. _That's it_! I came to a decision and I made a few hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Tora, Saru, Inu, I, Mi. Bird Transformation Jutsu_!

In a flash, I no longer looked like myself, I was a small black and white bird, a Robin as people called them. I quickly spread my wings and flew into the air, flying to the other side of the clearing. I knew Kakashi wouldn't know of my Jutsu, because I developed it very recently, it is known as one of my Clan's Kekkei Genkai, a special one that is mostly used for spying.

I flew a little further into the forest and landed on a tree branch, transforming back into myself. I jumped back towards the clearing where I last saw Kakashi, he was still there.

I hid in the tree, he was looking around. "A ninja must be able to adapt to their surroundings and use them to hide effectively."

My heart raced, he couldn't have known it was me!

He continued to look around and I breathed out silently, no, the others were around and he was giving instructions, helping us a little.

Suddenly, my eyes came across a boy wearing orange clothing and I growled quietly as I recognized Naruto, standing out in the open, a grin on his face. Kakashi saw him too.

"Uh, Naruto, in case you didn't know, you were supposed to be hiding," Kakashi sighed.

"You and me, right now!" Naruto smiled.

_He doesn't get it_! I thought. _He can't hit Kakashi with a frontal attack, not even I can do it. He's too fast_!

Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran at Kakashi, but the older ninja went to reach for a weapon and Naruto stopped, suddenly cautious. "The first Shinobi battle skill: Taijutsu," he said.

_Wait a second_, I thought. _Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, the physical part in a battle. If he's really going to use Taijutsu against Naruto, why is he reaching for a weapon_?

Kakashi pulled something out from the shuriken pouch at his waist, something orange. He looked down at it and opened it, I realized it was a book. The title read: Make out paradise.

"Ah! Why are you reading that book!?" Naruto growled.

"To see what happens in the story of course," Kakashi replied.

"We're supposed to be fighting!"

"Well with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or.... whatever," Kakashi seemed pretty interested in the book.

Naruto growled and ran at Kakashi, throwing a fist forward, but the sensei simply crouched down, his eyes fixed on the book. Naruto smiled. "I got you now!" he threw his right leg forward, aiming to kick Kakashi away. But Kakashi disappeared and my eyes were able to follow him, every movement.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time," Kakashi sighed, he was crouched behind Naruto, his hands over the closed book and making a hand-sign.

_That's the sign of the tiger_, I thought. _Is he going to use a Fire Jutsu? Oh man, this is bad. He's not just toying with Naruto, he's going to wipe him out_!

"Naruto, look out!" I heard Sakura call out.

"Too late," Kakashi smiled. "Secret finger Jutsu!" he moved his hand up and jabbed Naruto in the butt, then he threw him into the air. "Thousand years of death!"

Naruto was thrown right into the river and that was all I saw, a kunai flew up at me.

_He knows where I am_! I thought quickly and I jumped out of the way just before it hit me, I think. The kunai stabbed into the tree trunk and I stopped on another branch, breathing quickly. _That was close_- I felt a small sting on my cheek, just below my right eye. I touched it with my index and middle finger of my left hand and pulled back to look at it, sure enough, there was blood. _He got me. Okay, now I guess it's my turn to fight him- Wait a second, what's Naruto doing now_?

I saw Naruto crawl out of the river, breathing hard and gasping for air. Kakashi seemed to forget about me and he walked over to Naruto. "What are you doing now, Naruto?"

"I'm going to get one of those bells," Naruto breathed.

"Not the way you're going you won't."

"That's because I'm starving! You told us not to eat breakfast and that's why I'm so weak!"

I felt my stomach rumble, but I knew it would give me that extra push I needed to have a chance at passing this test.

Suddenly, five more Naruto's jumped out of the river and ran at Kakashi, I was surprised. Naruto usually couldn't make so many clones at once!

"What!? He got me from behind!?"

My eyes widened as I saw one Naruto on Kakashi's back, holding him. "Didn't you say not to let your enemies get behind you all the time? Good advice, sensei," Naruto smiled.

One Naruto jumped up and punched Kakashi in the face, but Kakashi turned into a Naruto.

_Ha_! I thought. _He used the Replacement Jutsu to escape Naruto's attack. I didn't even see it it was so fast! He's a strong ninja, I'll give him that_!

The Naruto's started fighting each other, thinking that one of them was really Kakashi, but there was six Naruto's; the real one, and the five clones. None of them was Kakashi.

In moments, only one Naruto was standing there, all beat up.

_Idiot_! I thought. _He should have known_!

Naruto looked around him but something shiny caught his eyes. He ran over to it. "Haha, he dropped a bell!"

"Naruto, stop!" I called. "It's a-"

Rope wrapped around Naruto's legs as he reached down for the bell and he was pulled upside down and he was hanging from the tree.

"Trap..." I sighed.

Kakashi walked out of the trees and picked up the bell. "Naruto, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I.. get... it!" Naruto was swinging his arms and trying to get free.

"I'm telling you this because you _don't_ get it. You think you get it but it's not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_This is my chance_! I thought and I grabbed two kunai and three shuriken, throwing them towards Kakashi. _He finally dropped his guard_!

I watched as Kakashi was hit by my weapons, not noticing them until he got hit.

"Ah! He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto exclaimed. "Kaya, you went too far!"

Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared and turned into a log.

_Damn it! That was a Substitution Jutsu_! I thought as I turned and ran through the trees. _Now he knows where I'm hiding_!

"So that's where Kaya is..." Kakashi murmured, peering through the bushes.

_No! Now he's gonna go after Kaya_! Sasuke thought and escaped from his hiding place, running after me.

_Sasuke_!? Sakura thought, running after him. _Where are you going!? Wait up_!

I ran through the trees using my Lightning Speed, but I stopped under a tree to catch my breath from my shock. I nearly got caught, and blood was still dripping from the cut on my cheek, but not heavily. "That was close," I said to myself.

After a few minutes, I looked up as I heard a high-pitched scream. _He must have found Sakura first. It sounded like her. Does that mean he could have gotten Sasuke too? Either way. I won't get caught_.

"I'm not like the other three," I murmured to myself.

"Say that, after you get one of these bells."

I spun around and growled, getting ready for a fight. "I will get one."

"You can try," Kakashi smiled. "But you won't get one."

I threw a kunai but he dodged it. I smiled evilly and used another kunai to cut a rope behind me.

"A trap!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Ten kunai shot out at him, but he got out of the way just in time, they hit the tree trunk instead.

"Well..... you are.. different from the others," Kakashi said. "But, that is to be expected; it's in your blood to be strong." _That's too bad_, he thought. _I won't be able to read Make out paradise anymore_. "Not matter," he sighed and made a hand-sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I watched as five more of Kakashi appeared and surrounded me. I took it all in in a glance before I grabbed six kunai, an idea popping up in my head. It had been a while since I used this kind of attack, but it was one of my best options.

"What are you going to do now?" Kakashi smiled as all of then spoke.

"This," I replied and closed my eyes, jumping into the air and it seemed like I was hovering upside down. I threw three kunai out, they weren't even aimed at the clones, but then my eyes opened and I threw the other three. They all collided and were suddenly aimed at each Kakashi.

Five hit the targets and they disappeared, but the real Kakashi caught the kunai aimed at him with his index and middle finger. "That was pretty good. Where did you learn that?"

"Itachi taught it to me the day my Clan was destroyed," I growled. _Okay, that didn't work. But this will_..... I started making hand-signs. _Uma, Tori, Inu, I_. "Fire style."

"What!? Genin can't do Fire Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed. "It takes too much Chakra. There's no way..."

"Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!" I said and I blew out my breath, it was replaced with fire and it took the form of a dragon. It flew towards Kakashi, but dodged it. My evil smile grew as the second fire dragon came at him from behind. But Kakashi noticed it just in time, and he was able to dodge it.

"Oh well," I murmured and put my hands out, opened up. "This will do the trick."

The two dragons turned and came down at Kakashi from either direction. I heard the smash as they hit their target and smoke rose up. I put my arms up to protect my face, and when the smoke disappeared, I took my arms down to look at the damage I caused to Kakashi, but he was gone.

"Where is he!?" I murmured, looking around me, trying to think of where he could be hiding. No one could have escaped an attack like that without me seeing it.

"Where?" I heard his voice. "I'm where you least expect me."

I looked down and suddenly, a hand reached out of the ground and went to grab my leg.

"Kaya, look out!"

I was knocked aside and the hand grabbed Sasuke's leg instead, pulling him down into the ground, leaving only his head above ground.

Kakashi came out of the ground with a smirk. "So I got you instead," he sighed.

"Sasuke!?" I was a little shocked that he saved me, and now I had another shot, but I'd have to get him out of the ground. "What Jutsu was that!?"

"Earth style," Kakashi said. "Head Hunters Jutsu."

I got up after landing on the ground, ready to attack Kakashi again, but he was gone.

"Kaya, behind you!" Sasuke called.

I spun around but it was too late for me to react. My first thought would be to use my Lightning Speed, but it was far too late to even use that. Kakashi's palm slammed into my stomach. The last thing I saw was his fist flying and getting me in the stomach again, then I fell on my back and I was knocked out.

"Kaya, are you okay?"

My eyes opened up and I saw a blue sky with clouds. I sat up and looked around, next to me was someone that looked like me, he had black hair and he looked the same age as Kakashi I think.

My mind was clear and my eyes widened. "What!? No way!?"

The man looked at me with a smile. "Hello Kaya."

"Father!?" My heart was racing. This was a dream, it had to be! But it felt so real. "But... that's impossible!"

He was still smiling. "Kaya, you're finally a ninja now. I'm so proud of you, and you now wear the Clan symbol on your back."

I stood up and so did he. "What? I don't understand.... How can you be here? You're...." I felt a tear form in my left eye and it fell down my cheek.

Yukio put a hand up and caught the tear with his right index finger. "It's okay, Kaya..." He put his hand on my cheek. His hand was so warm, but a smile crossed my face.

"Ive missed you so much, father," I murmured.

"And I have missed you, my daughter," Yukio replied, his voice was calm and reassuring. "But I see that you're on Kakashi's Squad. There's only one way to pass his test."

My eyes darted up and met with my father's. "How?"

"Teamwork. He only has three bells to pin you and your teammates against each other, to see who would put themselves before the Squad. If you all work together, one of you has to take the fall, the real test is to see who would put the Squad before themselves."

"So, what if I take the fall for my teammates. Will I get sent back to the Academy?"

"No."

A smile crossed my face. "Then I know how we can get those bells."

"That's more like the Kaya I used to know," Yukio put a hand on my head. "Lighten up a bit too. But I need to go now."

I sighed and hugged my father, but then he disappeared and I was alone.

"Hey, Kaya, you alright?"

I sat up quickly and looked at Sasuke. "I'm okay," I replied, determination in my eyes. "I know how to get those bells from Kakashi-sensei."

"How?" he asked me.

"We need to work as a team, all four of us."

"But there's only three bells. If all four of us work together to get them, only three of us will get to keep them-"

"If we work as a team we won't."

"I don't get it."

"Then trust me, Sasuke," I smiled.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded as he saw the smile that crossed my face, in eight years he had never seen me smile. He nodded. "Alright, Kaya. Let's go find the others."

"You go find Sakura," I said. "I'll get Naruto and we'll meet up where Naruto was caught. Okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why do I have to go get Sakura?"

"Stop whining. I don't wanna put up with her."

"So _I_ have to?!"

"Yes."

Sasuke looked even more dumbfounded, I was acting like.... like I did as a child. I wasn't sure if my father really _had_ spoken to me, but I _was_ sure that I did need to loosen up... for now.

"Alright," Sasuke muttered. "See ya later."

Sasuke went one way and I used my Lightning Speed to go in search for Naruto. Knowing him, he would still be hanging from the tree.

I stopped when I heard his voice: "Somebody get me down from here!!!!!"

I walked out into the clearing and looked up at him as I approached the tree.

"Kaya!" he sounded happy. "Can you get me down, please?"

"Sure," I replied and pulled out a shuriken. I spun it on my finger for a few seconds before throwing it up and it cut through the rope that held up Naruto.

With a flip, Naruto landed on the ground, on his feet. He noticed straight away. "You seem different....."

I smiled. "Yep. But now isn't the time. We only have a limited amount of time to get those bells, and the four of us need to work together to get them."

"But.. there's only three bells, and four of us. One of us will miss out and get sent back to the Academy."

"I know that there's a chance that will happen, but I don't think that will be so," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head.

"You'll understand later, but right now we have to wait for Sasuke and Sakura."

"We're here!"

I turned and saw Sasuke practically dragging his feet as Sakura hung off his neck. "I thought he got you!" Sakura was nearly crying. "You had blood all over you and kunai stabbed into you and everything!"

"It was probably a Genjutsu, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "Now get off of me!"

Sakura let him go and they walked over to Naruto and I. "Sasuke said you knew how we can get the bells, but there's three-"

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "Both Sasuke and Naruto have pointed that out. Trust me guys, if we work as a team we won't fail this mission."

"But one of us will get sent back to the Academy," Sakura said.

"Yes, there is that chance, but this is our only option," I looked at each of them in turn with a measured gaze. "Trust me."

One by one, they all nodded. "What's the plan?" Naruto asked me.

I thought for a moment. I looked around, checking to see if Kakashi wasn't around and I signaled to my teammates to move in closer. "Okay," I whispered. "Here's what we do...."

I looked at my teammates as we ran through the trees in search of our sensei. They looked back at me and smiled, I nodded to them.

I looked ahead of us and I signaled suddenly for us to stop, we hid in an instant. With my back against a tree trunk, I turned a little and peered passed it into the small clearing of the forest.

I looked at my teammates and nodded to them, then they were gone, getting into position.

I took a deep breath. _I hope this doesn't fail_! I got up and jumped into the clearing. Kakashi looked at me with a confused expression. "Kaya?"

"Kakashi-sensei," I smirked with an evil grin. "You won't get me again." I started making hand-signs. _Saru, U, Mi, Tora, Ne_! I fell into a crouch and my palms slammed against the ground. "Fire style."

"Another Fire Jutsu?" Kakashi exclaimed. "No way!" _How powerful is this kid_!?

"Fire Prison Jutsu!" I said, and before Kakashi had the chance to run away, fire rose up from the ground and formed a cage around him. I grinned evilly as he tried to escape, but the flames burned him every time.

"What is this!?" he growled.

"It's called the Fire Prison Jutsu. One of the many Kekkei Genkai's of my Clan. Only the best were able to learn and master it within days. You cannot escape," I watched as he tried to get out again and my eyes glinted. "Once you're trapped in this Jutsu, you can't get out. No one can get in or out. Now, time to get those bells."

_Bells? What is she talking about? She only needs one_-

"Alright guys, let's do this!" I called and my three comrades jumped out of the bushes.

"What is this?!"

"What's the matter, sensei?" I asked, my voice sounding quiet, determined and evil. "Shocked that we're working as a team to get those bells from you?"

"But...."

My smile grew larger. "You ready guys?"

"We're more than ready," Naruto grinned. "Let's do this!"

"Okay," my hands left the ground and I stood up, the prison came down. I waited until my friends had made hand-signs.

"Clone Jutsu!" they said and there was three of each of them.

"You know what to do," I said.

"Yeah," all of Sasuke's clones said.

"You can count on us," Naruto's clones all said together.

I nodded and made hand-signs of my own. _Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_. I remembered the plan I made up.


	5. The possible new Black Claw of Konoha

"_Okay guys. I know we can get those bells by working together, so here's what we do: We firstly have to find him, and when we do, the three of you stay hidden and surround him_," I looked at them. "_Then I'll show myself and use my Fire Prison Jutsu on him while you rest for a few moments and prepare to move in. When I give the signal, you all jump in and use your Clone Jutsu's. After that, I'll need you to hold him down_."

"_So, what, you're going to take him down by yourself_?" Sakura challenged. "_Doesn't sound like teamwork to me_."

"_Let me finish_," I growled and looked at her. "_I'm going to be using a dangerous Jutsu, one called the Shadow Tiger Jutsu. Then I'll be the one holding him down. Make your clones disappear and you can attack him. Sasuke, a Fireball Jutsu would be helpful. Naruto, you can use your Shadow Clone Jutsu to beat him down a little. Sakura......... um.... I honestly don't know what you can do_."

"_Hey_!" Sakura growled.

"_Sorry, I don't know your skills and abilities_," I shrugged. "_What can you do_?"

Sakura looked unsure of herself. "_I could keep my clones up and help Naruto fight Kakashi-sensei_."

I shrugged again. "_That could work. So are we agreed_?"

The others nodded but a serious look came into my eyes, I was deadly serious. "_But I warn you_...."

"_Huh_?" Naruto mumbled. "_Warn us about what_?"

"_When I tell you to get out of there_," I looked at each of them with an intensely serious gaze. "_Get out of there_."

"_Why_?" Sakura asked.

"_Unless you want to die, keep out of the way. Only a really strong ninja can manage to survive the attack I'll be using_," I replied instantly. "_So I suggest you do as I say when I tell you to move_."

"_Okay_," Sasuke looked nervous.

"_Let's do this_!" Naruto smiled.

I nodded. "_Let's go_."

I grinned as I looked at our sensei. "It's over, Kakashi-sensei! Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

Kakashi looked nervous. _It can't be.... This kid seems a lot more powerful than I thought, and it's not just because of the way she's grown up, it's also because the power of the Haruta Clan runs through her veins, the Kekkei Genkai is her birthright. She is so much like her father Yukio. Could she be the next Black Claw of Konoha_?

I felt my body begin to change, and I saw the terrified expressions of my comrades and Kakashi as I grew bigger and bigger. My comrades quickly did as they were told and jumped onto Kakashi, holding him down as the changes continued. I felt my teeth change, and my hands and feet became huge orange paws.

When the transformation was complete, I stretched with joy in my new tiger body, I was bigger than a two story house, half the size of the beast that was trapped inside of me.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed. "Is that really Kaya!?"

"I think it is!" Naruto was just a little scared.

I lifted a paw. "Move it guys," I waited until they jumped away from Kakashi until I held him down with my paw. "Sasuke."

"What? Oh, right!" he made hand-signs. "Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!"

His clones disappeared and he blew out his breath, and a huge fireball appeared. I tried so hard to ignore the burns and the pain that was reaching my paw, but it would be gone after I turned back into myself.

The fireball disappeared and Sasuke prepared to move back in to hold down Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura!" I growled.

Naruto and Sakura came in with their new clones and I moved back, leaving Sasuke to hold down the sensei. I had to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

The seven Naruto's ran at Kakashi. "This is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" He sure gave Kakashi a beating, only a few attacks were blocked because Sasuke alone couldn't hold him down properly. Then came Sakura, who hesitated a bit, not wanting to seriously hurt Kakashi.

I had closed my eyes briefly, to summon my strength, but then my eyes snapped open. "**Guys, out ****of the way**, _**NOW**_!"

They all looked at me as I drew in a deep breath and they ran over to me, standing beside my left front paw to stay out of the way.

_This is it_, I thought. "_Tiger's Roar_!" I spat out my breath and there was an extremely strong wind, my comrades had to put their arms over their faces to protect themselves. My roar echoed around the forest, so loud my ears were ringing, and it would be worse for my teammates and Kakashi.

The wind circled around Kakashi, trapping him so that he couldn't escape anywhere. He looked up at me and I drew in another breath, spitting it out instantly. My breath contained bits of Chakra, as it always did when I used this move, and the Chakra was so strong, it was a clear blue, but then they changed to look like senbon needles and they were surrounded by fire. They shot towards Kakashi, penetrating the strong wind that held him in his place and stabbing into him, and everything around him that was in front of me.

Kakashi cried out and the Chakra needles disappeared, he fell to the ground, unable to move.

My body began changing again and in moments, I was myself again, standing on two feet.

"That was scary!" Naruto exclaimed and hid behind Sasuke.

"Now you see why I didn't want you guys in my way," I breathed, my energy was low. I knew it was a good idea to skip dinner and breakfast. I fell to my knees, my body wasn't able to support me now, for a while at least. "Sasuke, go get the bells from Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke nodded and ran over to Kakashi, taking the bells and bringing them back. "Naruto, I need your help."

I struggled to stand up but Naruto quickly caught me, unsure of what I wanted him to help me with. I moved my foot and stepped towards Kakashi as Sasuke reached us, Naruto understood and Sasuke and Sakura followed us as Naruto helped me over to Kakashi.

When we reached him, Naruto let me go and I fell to my knees again beside the sensei.

"K-Kaya, that was an a-amazing move," Kakashi breathed, he was severely injured, but I could help him. It was my idea that if I used Tiger's Roar that I use another Jutsu to stop Kakashi from ending up in hospital.

I lifted my left hand, it was a great effort for me. "Kakashi-sensei, don't worry." The palm of my hand rested on his chest. "Healing Palms Jutsu," I murmured and my hand glowed green. The injuries on Kakashi began to heal, but it was draining my Chakra to do so.

When I knew the injuries were healed, my hand stopped glowing green and my hand moved away from Kakashi's chest. The sensei sat up. "I've heard of that Jutsu before. Yukio used to use it on the injured Anbu Black Ops."

I nodded.

"Kaya, what do we do now, with the bells?" Sasuke asked.

I looked up at him. "Well, you and Naruto are very strong, and a Squad always has at least two guys, so you two can have one each, and Sakura, you can have the other one."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed. "But......"

"It's okay, I can wait another year," I told her. "Take it."

Sakura thought for a moment. "No. I can't take it."

"Why not?" I asked. "You deserve it."

Sakura shook her head. "Kaya, you're stronger than I am. And you need to get stronger for your own reasons. You can have it. I'll go back to the Academy. You, Naruto and Sasuke work together perfectly, you know each other's strengths and you understand each other because you've been friends forever, you three would make an excellent team."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. "Keep the bell, Sakura," Naruto said and held out his bell for me. "Kaya, you need to stay in this, like Sakura said. You can take my bell."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto, she can have my bell. I'm okay with staying at the Academy for another year."

"You don't have to give up the bells, you all pass." A grin crossed my face as I heard Kakashi.

"What!?" my comrades exclaimed.

"The test wasn't about whoever got the bells, what the point of it was, to see who could put the Squad before themselves."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I purposely pitted you against each other, because you each knew that whoever didn't get a bell, was sent back to the Academy. I wanted to see how you dealt with the pressure. Working as a team was the point, but if you did that, you also knew that one of you wouldn't get a bell. You all have been able to put the Squad ahead of yourselves by offering to give up your place as a Genin and go back to the Academy and try again next year. Because of this, you all pass. None of you will be going back to the Academy, you all have achieved the Genin rank."

_I knew it_, I thought. _My father was right. I'm not even sure it was real, or just Kakashi-sensei using a Genjutsu on me. But it worked, whatever happened. I'm a Genin now_.

"Woo hoo!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Awesome! I'm a Genin!"

Sasuke smiled and pushed him over. "That means we'll be training together for a long time. This is awesome!"

Naruto jumped up and tackled Sasuke to the ground. "You bet it is!"

The two boys were laughing and wrestling each other, I don't know where they get all their energy.

Sakura looked at me and I smiled at her. I've done a lot of smiling today, I felt like a whole different person. I was still burning with revenge against Orochimaru, but my father was right, I needed to loosen up, Wait a second......... me, Sasuke and Naruto, training together..... this was gonna be great!

My head suddenly started spinning. "Ow!"

"We should head back home," Kakashi said. "Kaya, can you walk?"

"I think so," I tried standing, but my legs gave way instantly. Sasuke noticed and caught me in a flash.

"I'll carry you back," Sasuke offered.

"Thanks," I replied and he picked me up in his arms. "Let's go."

Sasuke carried me as everyone else walked beside him. I closed my eyes and decided to sleep the rest of the way home, I was tired anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Kaya, time to get up."

I opened my eyes. "Huh?"

"We gotta meet Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura at the Hokage's building in ten minutes."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What for?"

"Our first mission," Sasuke smiled. "Hurry up and get ready so we can go." He left my room and I got up, I was already dressed, I couldn't be bothered to change into pajama's last night. I brushed my hair and slipped my shoes on and I was about to go downstairs but my eyes caught on the large mirror I had in my room. I turned a little and I saw the Haruta Clan symbol on the back of my shirt. I sighed, my mother had made it for me for when I became a ninja. I felt proud to wear the Clan symbol, because I was the only one left. I grasped the necklace that once belonged to my mother, it also had the Clan symbol on it, I found it around her neck eight years ago and I'd kept it ever since.

I rushed downstairs and met up with Sasuke at the door.

"Have fun you two," Sasuke's mother said.

"We will, Mikoto," I smiled.

Mikoto seemed surprised, usually I was in a grumpy mood, but I was different now, and it was okay to be happy.

"You've changed a fair bit," I heard Sasuke's father say as he walked to the front door to see us off.

"I sure have, Master Fugaku," I said. "Ever since yesterday at training with Kakashi-sensei."

"That's your trainer?" Itachi asked. I nodded. "Wow, that means you're the first Squad that he's ever passed."

"Really?" Sasuke exclaimed. "The first Squad to pass? What about the other Squads?"

"He failed them all because they didn't know how to work as a team, he always uses the bell test. He thinks that ninja who can't work as a team and take care of their comrades, don't deserve to be called ninja, so he kicks them off the program to becoming strong Shinobi."

"But, if two ninja got a bell, or in our case three, then they passed, and the one who didn't get a bell went back to the Academy," I said. "What about that?"

"He only says that to see how they'd handle the pressure," Itachi replied.

"Wow, that means we're special," Sasuke smirked. He nudged me. "Because of you of course."

I smiled. "Come on, we gotta make sure we're not late. Because if we only had a few minutes left, I'd have to use my Lightning Speed, and you wouldn't handle that."

"Make a bet?" he challenged.

"Sure," I agreed. "You ready?"

Sasuke nodded and I grabbed his hand, he looked confused for a moment.

"Have a good day," Itachi smiled.

"Sure thing," I replied. "Okay, Sasuke. Don't say I didn't warn you. Here we go."

In a cloud of smoke, I was tearing through the village, my feet pounding the ground 100 times a second. Sasuke had trouble trying to run on his own, he managed to land his feet down on the ground once every ten seconds maybe.

In about 1 or 2 minutes, I pulled to a sudden stop and Sasuke went flying passed me, I pulled him back and he fell over, breathing hard. "Now I'm dizzy," he mumbled.

"I told you you couldn't handle it," I smiled. "Lightning Speed is only made for Haruta's like me, we can adapt quickly once we start using it. I developed it at a very early age, which means I've had more experience. Someone who isn't part of the Clan gets dizzy by all the blurs that pass."

"How can you tell where you are or who is who when everything is all blurry?" Sasuke asked.

"I can only see blurs, that's true," I smiled a little more. "But, my mind is able to detect what is what, blur or not. It's one of the talents of the Lightning Speed inheritance. So, if I was using my Lightning Speed to look for.. let's say.... you, I would see you as a blur, but my mind would recognize you instantly and I would understand and be able to stop. This happens all in a mili-second."

"That's cool!"

I looked up and saw Naruto smiling. "I wish I could do that!"

"So, your mind recognized them and you were able to stop in time?" Sasuke said and I nodded. He managed to stand up, but on wobbly legs.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm okay," Sasuke replied.

That is awesome!" Naruto ran over to me. "Could you teach me how to do that?! PLEASE!"

I blinked at him and cracked up laughing, Naruto and Sasuke smiled. "I can't teach you, Naruto!" I tried to catch my breath. "You have to be born with this. Only a Haruta can use Lightning Speed!"

I fell over and held my stomach, still laughing.

Naruto shrugged. "It's good to hear you laugh again. We missed it."

"Yeah, according to Sasuke and Naruto, you have a ringing laugh, that makes everybody smile because it sounds cute and friendly," Sakura said. "They told me yesterday. And now I can actually believe them."

I stopped laughing for a second, because I stopped breathing and I blinked at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, but I fell on my back and cracked up laughing again. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't resist joining in.

After a few moment we settled down and I stood up, but Sasuke and Naruto hugged me. "It's so good to have you back, Kaya," Naruto said. "We always preferred the old you, because you were exactly like you are now. You being quiet and cranky all the time was a bore!"

"No kidding!" Sasuke agreed. "We missed you so much! You don't know how bad our pranks and jokes were without you pitching in!"

I smiled. "It's good to feel like the old me again."

"Can we hurry up and get our first mission?" Kakashi sighed. "Reunions later, maybe?"

Sasuke and Naruto let me go and we followed Kakashi and Sakura inside the Hokage's building. We came into a room where there was a lot of space to run around and a desk at the back, the Hokage, Iruka and a few other people were sitting at the desk.

"Ah, hello," the Hokage smiled. "Okay, for Squad 7's first mission there are several available tasks. One includes looking after someone's children, helping with the gardening, helping someone's wife with the shopping-"

"No way!" Naruto complained. "We want a real mission! That's kid stuff!"

"Naruto! You are untried Genin who have just started down the Shinobi track!" Iruka growled. "You have to start on D-rank missions that are exactly like this!"

"But he's right!" I added. "This is boring kid stuff. We can handle much harder stuff than _babysitting_ someone's kids!"

"They are right," Kakashi sighed. "They all have extremely strong powers. They can handle a C-rank mission."

"Very well then," the Hokage smiled. "So be it. I will give you a C-rank mission to start with. But you will need to be very careful, strong or not. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Who are we guarding!?" Sasuke asked. "Is it a princess? Or some big-wig councilor!?"

"I will bring him in now," the Hokage said. "Bring in our visitor!"

In moments, I heard the door behind me open up and we all turned to see who it was. _What the!? A drunk_!?

The man had a bottle of Sake in his hands and bag on his back, not to mention the huge hat on his head. "What? A bunch of snot-nosed brats!?" he growled. "And you, the little black-haired one with the goofy look on your face. You expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Who's the little black-haired one with the goofy look on their-" I watched as Sasuke stood beside me, I was shorter than him, and Naruto and Sakura didn't have black hair. I growled. "Hey!" I growled to the man. "I am a ninja! Don't you dare underestimate me!"

"I'll do what I want," the man said.

"I'll kill him!" I growled quietly, a snarl approaching.

"No you won't!" Sasuke said to me. "Relax. He's drunk."

"And that makes a difference, how?" I grumbled and ran forward. "I'll teach you not to insult a Haruta!"

Before I could get near him, Kakashi grabbed me by the back of the shirt. "Calm down, Kaya."

"A Haruta?" the man laughed. "They were all wiped out weren't they?"

My body tensed up even more and my head dropped. "I'm the only survivor...."

"But she's really strong," Naruto spoke up. "She's nearly as strong as a Jonin ninja. She's right, don't underestimate her."

"She might be from the Haruta Clan, but to me she's still a nobody."

I growled. "You are so lucky right now," I said to him.

"Calm down, Kaya," Kakashi sighed.

The man ignored me. "My name is Tazuna, I'm a master bridge builder and I expect you to return me to my country safely."

"Sure," Sakura said. "Which country is it?"

"It's called the Land of Waves," the man answered. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Kakashi replied. "My team and I will need to prepare before we head off. We should be able to leave by noon today."

"Good," Tazuna nodded.

"Well, let's go get ready," Sasuke nudged me as he walked over. "My mother won't be extremely pleased but it's our mission."

I shrugged and smirked evilly. "Wanna go back with Lightning Speed?-"

"No!" Sasuke replied quickly and I laughed a little, Kakashi finally let me go.

"Come on," I sighed. "Let's go."

Sasuke and I left the building, I rudely pushed passed Tazuna on our way out. We walked through the village together, I looked up at the sky as we walked.

"I wonder how many days we'll be out of the village," Sasuke murmured.

"Me too," I replied. "We only have to guard the guy. From robbers and highway men no doubt."

"Maybe. He said he was a master bridge builder. You think we'll get to see his bridge?" Sasuke sounded excited.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hey," Sasuke nudged me. "Just because he doesn't seem to believe in your skills doesn't mean you have to hate him."

I nudged him back. "He doesn't believe in any of us. He's a rude old drunk."

"Oh well."

We reached home soon enough and we walked inside.

"Sasuke? Kaya? Is that you two?" I heard Mikoto's voice.

"Yeah, it's us," Sasuke replied and I saw Itachi come to the front door.

"What are you two doing back so early? Weren't you supposed to be having a mission today?" Itachi asked.

"We are on a mission," I answered. "We have to pack because we're going to the Land of Water."

In seconds, Mikoto and Master Fugaku were beside Itachi. "What are you talking about?" Master Fugaku demanded.

"It's a C-rank mission," Sasuke smiled. "We have to guard a bridge builder and return him to his country."

"We have until noon to pack and then we leave," I also smiled.

"Are you ready for a C-rank mission?" Mikoto fretted. "You just started as Genin."

"We'll be fine," I said. "There's no real danger involved in it. Kakashi thinks we're strong enough to handle it anyway if we do cross anyone."

"You seem that way," Itachi smiled. "If Kakashi thinks you can handle it, you'll be fine."

"We should go pack," Sasuke said.

Me and Sasuke went upstairs and we each went to our own rooms. I grabbed my bag and shoved stuff in it that I thought I would need; shuriken, kunai, a few scrolls. I turned and looked up at the top of my really high cupboard and saw a box I put up there where no one would find them.

I ran to the cupboard and jumped up, grabbing it by the corner and it came down. I touched the ground and grabbed it properly, opening the lid of it and looking at the kunai with paper attached to the bottom of the handle. "I might need these," I murmured to myself and grabbed all twenty of them out, putting them on my bed next to the bag.

I took out one kunai from my kunai pocket on my left upper leg and put one of the kunai with the paper on it in the pocket instead. I then grabbed more of the paper attached kunai, about six of them, and I put them in my shuriken pouch, I put the rest in the bag.

I looked around to see if I would need anything else, and for the sake of it, I grabbed my pajamas, shoving them in the bottom of the bag.

When I thought I was all set, I threw my bag over my shoulders and walked back downstairs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mikoto put her hands on my cheeks, treating me like her own daughter.

I nodded. "I'm sure. Come on, this'll be great. It gets us out of the village for a while. It might just be the thing I need right now," I knew a sad glint entered my eyes and Mikoto looked at me with lots of sympathy.

"Okay, but you be careful, okay?"

"Of course."

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he came down with his bag. I nodded. "Alright, we should meet up with Kakashi and the others back at the Hokage's building."

"Be careful, the both of you," Itachi looked at me. "And take it easy."

I looked away with a guilty smile and a nervous laugh. "C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go."

Mikoto, Itachi and Master Fugaku smiled and we waved good-bye before we ran out the door and back through the village, side by side.

We reached the Hokage's building, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna were there, waiting patiently. But where was Naruto?

"That other one is late," Tazuna said.

"Well it's not our fault he likes packing cups of ramen and ninja gear," I grumbled. "He's always late. But it's not even noon yet so be a little more patient and be grateful we're doing this for you-"

I growled as Kakashi's hand covered my mouth. "Use your manners, Kaya," he growled. "This is our mission, so stop being rude and respect Mr. Tazuna."

I mumbled something that sounded like it was better left unsaid.

"Guys! I'm here!"

Turned away and saw Naruto running over with a smile on his face and a big bag on his back, but just a little bigger than Kakashi's.

"Let's get going then," Tazuna said.

"Naruto!"

I looked as a yellow-headed ninja stopped in front of him and landed in a crouch. He stood up and handed something to Naruto. "Kushina insisted that you take this," Minato said.

Naruto looked embarrassed and Sasuke was at his side in a flash. "Soooo, what is it?"

Naruto hid it. "Nothing!"

Sasuke smirked and stole it from Naruto, turning around and holding it up so he could see it. He smiled widely. "Aw, how cute."

"What is it?" I asked, running to Sasuke's side and looking up at it. I took one look at the picture of Minato and Kushina with Naruto in the middle and I fell back, cracking up laughing, Sasuke fell down beside me and Naruto took the picture back, putting it in his bag.

"Very funny guys," Naruto muttered.

"I know," Sasuke tried to stop laughing, but failed. Then he put on his baby voice. "Poor Naruto. Are you going to get homesick?"

Naruto hit him over the head. "Cut it out!" He turned to his father. "See what you just did!?"

"Sorry," Minato smiled and shrugged. "It was Kushina's idea, not mine. Have fun, son."

I saw Minato disappear and I settled down a little.

"That was funny!" Sasuke laughed. "His mother wanting him to take a photograph!"

I cracked up laughing again, holding my stomach.

"Guys!" Naruto was embarrassed.

"Can we get on with the mission?" Kakashi suggested. "Mr. Tazuna would probably like to get to his country as soon as possible."

I sighed and got up. "Come on, Sasuke. Get up."

Sasuke put his arms up. "Help me up, Kaya."

"Lazy," I mumbled and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Now can we leave already?" Tazuna growled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, let's be off," Kakashi said.

We headed off through the village towards the South Gates, which would lead us out of the village and into a place I had never been. I had never been out of the village before.

I saw the gates up ahead and when we reached them, we saw two other Squads, the other two Genin teams.

"Hi," Katana smiled, her black hair with blue streaks shined as she spun around to greet us.

"Hey," Sasuke replied.

"Where are you guys off to?" Kiba asked.

"We're going on a C-rank mission," I smiled. "We need to guard Mr. Tazuna while we take him back to the Land of Waves."

Kiba looked at my smile with wide eyes. He looked at Naruto and he shrugged, he looked at Sasuke and he smiled. "She's different now," was all he said.

"We can see that," Choji said.

"It's good to see you smile again," Shikamaru added.

"What happened to her?" Sayuri asked Sasuke in a whisper.

Sasuke shrugged. "It just happened yesterday in training. She's been like this ever since."

Kiba smiled. "Well it's good to have the old Kaya back."

"Old Kaya?" Katana mumbled, pretty much asking Sasuke.

"Before........ well you know," he said, hoping I didn't hear him, too bad I did. "She was always so happy and running around and eager to try new things. But after the thing happened, she was like.... all quiet and grumpy and stuff. But now she's back to being the way she used to be."

Katana looked at me for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. "I think this Kaya is better than the way she used to be, she got cranky at me for accidentally running into her."

"So why are you guys on a C-rank mission?" Shino asked. "Surely you're not ready for such a task."

"We're ready," Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei thinks so."

"And some of you are stronger than normal Genin," Kakashi cast a quick glance at me, I almost missed it.

"Yeah, you should have seen the power Kaya gave out yesterday!" Naruto piped up. "That Shadow Tiger Jutsu, and then that Tiger's Roar thing. That was so amazing!"

"What the? I've never heard of them before. What do they do?"

"Well, Shadow Tiger Jutsu is where she turns into a huge tiger and Tiger's Roar is.... umm... I don't know how to explain it-"

"Tiger's Roar is a very deadly attack," I cut in. "The user lets out their breath and the opponent is trapped by a wall of air. The user then lets out another breath and Chakra escapes their mouth, the Chakra is so strong it becomes a visible blue, and it takes the shape of senbon needles, striking down and everything in front of the user is stabbed and cut down by the Chakra needles. It can cause fatal injuries, lucky for Kakashi-sensei I know the Healing Palms Jutsu."

"Wow," Ino sounded scared and she took a step back.

"Can we come on the mission?" Katana asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid not," Kakashi laughed. "Your sensei, Kurenai will want you to go on missions."

"Aw, but.... We wanna come! Don't we Sayuri?" Katana turned to her friend. Sayuri nodded.

"Sorry, but we can't let you come. You'll have to stay here."

Katana and Sayuri sighed. "Okay..."

"It's not your mission anyway," came a voice and a woman and a man jumped down, they were the two team's Squad leaders most likely.

"We know, Asuma-sensei," Sayuri mumbled to the male ninja.

"I still wish we could go," Katana sighed.

"I know. But you'll get to go on C-rank missions once you're stronger," the kunoichi said, she must have been Kurenai.

"We're as strong as them!" Katana objected. "I could beat Kaya no problem."

I growled quietly, it sounded like a challenge to me.

"And I could beat _you_," Sayuri nudged Katana.

"Yeah," Katana shrugged. "We're ready for a mission like this!"

"Maybe next time," Kurenai said. "This is not your mission. It's theirs so let them do their mission."

Katana mumbled.

"Can we get going already?" Tazuna growled.

"Yeah, we're going already!" I snapped. "Let's go."

Kakashi sighed and we continued on our way, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru sighed deeply because I still had my temper. As I passed Katana, I whispered something to her so quietly, I thought even she would miss it. "I'll be waiting for the day I get to fight you."

Katana looked at me with a challenge set in her eyes. "I'll be waiting too."

I walked beside Sasuke as we left the village with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna. The huge gates closed behind us and Naruto ran ahead of us, turning around and smiling widely.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village, I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

Sasuke and I nearly cracked up laughing, but we held it in, just.

We traveled for a long time and Sakura looked tired.

"Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

She turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, right?"

"No," Kakashi replied. "The Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there is no reason for a ninja village."

"How many other countries have Shinobi villages?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, our country is the Land of Fire with the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi explained. "There are for other countries that have Shinobi villages: The Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Water, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones. Those are the five great Shinobi countries, but there are others in between them, like the Waterfall Village, the Rain Village and many others."

"That makes sense," Sasuke murmured.

"So we won't get attacked by any enemy ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's very unlikely," Kakashi smiled.

I felt the uneasiness coming from Tazuna, the strange ability Haruta's have, to be able to tell how others feel, and Tazuna was worried.

I looked over my shoulder at Tazuna, he looked back at me but quickly looked away before I could read the expression in his eyes, too bad for him my eyes were quicker than that, because of my Lightning Speed inheritance. Something was wrong. Why would he become uneasy and worried when Kakashi just said that it was very unlikely we would get attacked by ninja. I thought for a second. "If we did get attacked, we could handle it," I said. "If we work together, no ninja can survive against us."

Nope, Tazuna was still uneasy, it had to be something else, something he wasn't telling us.

After a while, Kakashi announced. "We have reached the end of the Land of Fire."

"Awesome!" Sasuke smiled. "How long until we reach the Land of Waves?"

"By the end of the day we should be at least a few hours walk from the border. But we'll have to spend the night in the forest."

Sakura shuddered. "That doesn't sound very comfortable."

"We'll manage," I murmured.

We walked through a large clearing and I saw Kakashi's eye flicker across a small puddle. Why? I was trying to think of a reason.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was the sound of chains, and when we all turned around, Kakashi was trapped, chains wrapped around him, two ninjas were behind him, holding the chains.

"Finish it!" one of them said and they both pulled on the chains, then Kakashi was split into pieces.

"AH!" Sakura screamed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your turn!" one of the ninja said and they ran at us, they both went for Naruto.

"Sasuke, cover Sakura and Tazuna!" I said quickly and I ran towards Naruto.

The ninja threw the chains at him but I jumped into the air and pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. I threw the shuriken and it got both chains, pulling them passed Naruto and it stabbed into a tree. I then threw the kunai and it went through the hole in the shuriken, holding the chains in place.

The ninja were on either side of Naruto, but Naruto took a few steps back. They tried pulling the chains free, but they couldn't. "I'm stuck!" one of them growled.

I jumped again and I landed on the metal claws they had on their arms. My hands came down and held the big metal things and I threw my legs back, kicking the ninjas in the face. The force snapped the chains from the claws and one ninja went for Naruto again, the other went for Tazuna.

My heart was racing, but my mind was clear. I used my Lightning Speed and ran at Naruto. "Naruto! MOVE!" I shouldered him out of the way and I threw my arms up to protect my face from the blow thrown at me.

I cringed as the claws raked up my left arm and blood gushed out. Then, in seconds, the ninja was pulled away from me before he could land another blow and I looked up to see who saved me, the guy had both ninjas in a head lock, they couldn't escape. "Kakashi-sensei!?" I exclaimed and looked over to where we all saw him get killed. The smoke had finally disappeared and I saw pieces of log all over the spot. "He used the Substitution Jutsu," I murmured to myself.

"Hi," Kakashi said. "Sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Kaya. But that was very well done. Very smooth. You were brave to put yourself in danger to protect Naruto."

I blinked at Kakashi, he had a serious look on his face as he looked down at the two ninjas he held.

"You too, Sasuke and Sakura, well done," Kakashi added.

I looked over to them and saw that they had kunai's up and ready, in front of Tazuna, ready to protect him.

Tazuna was scared, but there was two different levels of it, scared because of what just happened, within a minute, and something else, something I couldn't figure out.

"Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi said, not even turning to look at him.

Tazuna flinched. "Yeah, what?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi walked towards the tree that I had attached the chains too and he tied them up. When he was finished, he stood up again.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one ninja asked.

"A puddle," Kakashi murmured and I looked at him. "On a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks..."

I finally understood, I looked at their headbands, but I didn't know where they were from. "Which village are they from, Kakashi-sensei?" I decided to ask.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist," one of the ninjas answered my question.

"If you knew that they were going to attack, why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna murmured to Kakashi.

"I needed to know who their target was," Kakashi said simply.

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna was really worried now. It was coming off of him in waves.

"This," Kakashi looked at him. "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. I found out."

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not their target," Kakashi looked at me. "They're after Tazuna." He looked at the bridge builder. "When you sent in your request, you asked for standard protection, against thugs and highway men," his eye darkened. "You didn't tell us there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down."

I looked at Tazuna, he was freaked, very nervous.

"If we knew this, we would have staffed differently and classed it as a B-rank mission or higher," Kakashi went on. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying to us in unacceptable."

"Sensei, what about Kaya?" Naruto asked, looking at me. I looked down at my bleeding arm, the wound was deep. "She's really hurt."

"I'm fine," I said.

"These ninja have poison in their claws, and it's most likely that the poison is spreading through your body. We have to take the poison out of you quickly," Kakashi was worried.

"We should go back to the village," Sakura said. "There we can take her to a doctor."

"But then we'd have to fail the mission," I was shocked by her suggestion.

"But we're just Genin, brand new Genin at that, we're not ready for this mission," Sakura argued.

Kakashi looked at me. "Her arm could become a problem," he sighed. "I guess we should go back to the village."

_NO_! I thought and pulled out a kunai. _NO_! The kunai came down and I stabbed it into my arm, cringing from the pain.

"Kaya, what are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kaya! What did you do that for!?" Sakura yelled. "We could have just gone back to the Village-"

"But that would mean failing the mission," I said, my voice tight with extreme pain and I felt as if I couldn't stand up.

"Yes, but....."

"But nothing," I murmured. "I never give up on missions. I'm in it until the end. I won't back down and I won't run away. We started this mission, and now we have to finish it no matter what the cost. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with every last scrap of energy I've got. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I!"

I felt the poison leaving my body and it dripped onto the ground. "Don't underestimate me," I growled, half because of the pain. "I don't quit and I don't run. No matter what, I will not back down. We were given this mission and we're going to finish it! I never go back on my word, that's the way of the ninja!"

Kakashi sighed.

Tazuna was shocked, I could feel it, but he also felt gratitude. "You really _are_ a Haruta, a true one.."

I looked at him, but then I fell to my knees, trying not to black out.

"Kaya?" Sasuke murmured.

"She's fine," Kakashi said and walked over to me. "She's just tired." He knelt down in front of me. "Give me your arm."

I obeyed and lifted my wounded arm, he took it and pulled out a bandage. As he started wrapping the bandage around my arm, a serious expression came into his eye. _The wound is already healing_, he thought. _Could this healing power be from her Healing Palms Jutsu, or could it be from the Triple-Tailed Tiger_?

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yes, you should be fine," he replied as if I'd woken him from daydreaming. He quickly put the bandage around my arm and made sure it was tight, ignoring my cringe.

"We should keep going," Tazuna said.

Kakashi nodded. "Kaya? Are you okay to walk?"

"I'm fine," I stood up, a little wobbly. I followed the others as we made our way through the forest, Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of me, helping me whenever I stumbled.

The sun started going down, and Kakashi announced that we should stop for the night. "It will give Kaya more time to recover before we keep going tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied and we sat down in amongst the trees.

"I'll go keep a watch around us," Kakashi said. "You guys get some sleep."

Tazuna nodded and leaned his back against a tree, perfectly comfortable now into leaving his life in our hands. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on either side of me, Sakura was close by. I leaned my back against the tree trunk behind me and my head dropped.

It was about midnight, and I was still awake, my arm was throbbing and I thought it would only get worse. I growled as the pain increased a little bit. _I can't believe I let myself get hurt_! I thought. _I could have pushed Naruto out of the way and then got myself out of the way. But I wasn't thinking fast enough! I am so stupid_!

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," I heard Sasuke whisper. I lifted my head and looked at him, his eyes were soft. "It wasn't your fault. You did so much back there. You saved Naruto's life."

"Yeah, but. I let myself get hurt," my head dropped again.

Sasuke sighed. "Think of how much worse it would have been if you didn't rush in to help Naruto," his voice was as soft as his eyes. "He was frozen with fear, he probably wouldn't have been able to lift his arms up to protect his face. He was so scared after we all thought Kakashi was killed by those ninja. But you rushed in to save him, knowing something was going to happen. You were brave to do that, not stupid." His arm came up and he put it over my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "So don't blame yourself for getting hurt. Kakashi came back as fast as he could. If he was as fast as you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. But everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Sasuke," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired, but I can't get to sleep."

"Just close your eyes and sleep will come," he smiled. "Remember, you're stronger than a normal Genin, which means you don't tire as easily as we do," he looked at Naruto and Sakura, who were both sound asleep, as well as Tazuna.

"I know," I sighed and closed my eyes. ".......Sasuke?"

He looked down at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking to me, you do help."

"No worries," Sasuke smiled. "I'm always here if you want to talk. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

He looked down at me again, my breathing had become steady and calm. He knew I was asleep. He smiled and rested his head on mine, and he too fell asleep.

"Kaya. Come here."

I looked around, where was I? And who was calling my name?

"Kaya.."

"What!?" I called. "Who are you?"

"Come to me."

"Where are you!?" I called, a growl to my tone. I was somewhere dark, but there was many trees. It was like, the air was black, it was that dark, but the fog was white.

"Come to me," the voice repeated and my feet started moving, making me run towards the echo of the voice. Trees got blurrier and blurrier as my legs picked up speed, but then I was tearing through this forest-like place with my Lightning Speed. Where the hell was I!?

"Kaya.." at the corner of my eye I saw a blur and I sensed movement from it, my mind picked it up within a mili-second and I was instantly alert.

I pulled to a sudden stop, kicking up a mountain of dirt in front of me and I spun to see what the thing was, but it was gone.

"Kaya... Come to me..."

I growled and clenched my fists. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I snarled.

I sensed movement behind me and I spun around, nothing was behind me. But then, something huge rose up, throwing trees out of the way, its three long tails lashed out, striking trees and I heard the splitting of wood.

"What is that!?" I exclaimed, looking at the orange fur and the jet black stripes. Then my mind clicked into gear. "No... it can't be!!!!" my eyes were wide with shock. "No way!"

The creature turned around and I looked into its blood red eyes. "Kaya.." I heard it, but its mouth wasn't moving.

"You......" I took a step back. "You're the... Triple-Tailed Tiger......"

"Yes," the tiger smiled, showing its shiny white teeth. "Another name for me, is Amaya."

"What are you doing here?" my body was tense, it had been eight years since I saw this beast. "What do you want?"

"You should be grateful to me," it said.

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"For not being able to kill you," the tiger laughed. "All those years ago, I would have devoured you to gain power, because you were strong, even as a child. I could have destroyed that puny village if that meddling, pathetic ninja hadn't sealed me inside of your body."

"HEY!" I clenched my fists again. "My father wasn't a meddling, pathetic ninja! He was one of the best in the whole village!"

"Ah, so he was your father," the tiger continued to laugh. "And let me guess, you're the only one left? Lord Orochimaru killed everyone of that pathetic Clan, didn't he?"

Fury burned within me. "Look you stupid tiger!" I snarled. "My Clan wasn't pathetic! If you put them all together, they could have killed you easily! If I could kill you I would!"

"And if I could kill _you_, I would," the tiger growled back to me.

I watched as one of the three tails lashed out towards me and struck the ground where I had been a heartbeat before.

I jumped back a few metres and barely managed to dodge the second tail, so I jumped into the air. Big mistake.

The third tail swung up at me and I put my arms up to protect my face, which is the normal instinct for a ninja.

BANG!

"Kaya? Kaya, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet, my muscles tense and I looked wildly around, ready for a fight.

"Kaya? Are you alright?"

I realized that my breathing was quick and shallow, but I turned and looked at Sasuke, who was still sitting down with his back against the tree trunk. Naruto was awake, still in his spot from where he slept beside me, and so was Sakura and Tazuna.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked quickly, not sure why I was asking for him.

"He's not very far that way" Naruto pointed in a direction. "He said he'd get some water for us from the river."

Before I knew it, my legs were moving and I was tearing through the forest. My heart was racing as my dream was still fresh in my mind. I felt the pain in my left arm, where I had been wounded, but in the dream, the Triple-Tailed Tiger had struck me there, and it hurt more than ever. How real had that dream been?

"Kaya?"

I pulled to a sudden stop, my breathing hadn't improved and I was more tired than ever, my whole body was shaking now and felt like I couldn't stand up.

"Are you alright?" I saw Kakashi stand up from filling a water bottle by the river, the water looked reasonably clean, not that it mattered.

"Kakashi-sensei.... I had a dream last night," I murmured. "I thought I should tell you about it."

Kakashi looked at my expression, he could probably see the fear in my eyes, and I could feel the curiosity coming from him. He put the water bottle down with the others and sat down on a rock. "Come sit down," he said quietly, nodding to the rock in front of him.

I walked over and sat on the rock, glad to be able to sit down, I didn't think I could support myself for much longer.

"So, what was this dream about?" Kakashi asked.

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I should tell him. "It... it involved the Triple-Tailed Tiger, Amaya."

Kakashi's curiosity increased, and he noticed my sudden hesitation. "Kaya, I told you the other day, that you can talk to me if you feel the need. I'm happy to listen."

I nodded. "Well.... I was in a dark forest, I could barely see two feet in front of me. Then this voice started saying my name and telling me to go to it. Before I knew it, my legs were running towards the voice and I stopped once I sensed movement. Then, when I turned around, the Triple-Tailed Tiger rose up from the trees, throwing them everywhere, and its three tails lashed out at everything around it. And then it spoke to me..."

Kakashi blinked. "What did it say to you?"

"It said, that I should be grateful to it, and when I asked it why, it said because it wasn't able to kill me, and then it mentioned eight years ago, saying it would have devoured me and destroyed the village, if my father hadn't of gotten in the way. Then we went on about other things and then it attacked me with its tails. I dodged two of the tails, but the third hit me, in the left arm, and I still feel the pain from the dream. I don't get it. It scared me, a lot...."

Kakashi nodded. "Everyone has dreams like that eventually, still feeling the pain from it. Don't let it shake you too much, the Triple-Tailed Tiger can't hurt you in reality. It's caged inside of you, so you're safe from it." _Unless, of course_, Kakashi thought. _The seal breaks and it is able to take over her body. Then it wouldn't hurt __**her**__, it would harm everything and every__**one**__ in its path_.

"But, I barely got any sleep last night, and now I'm more tired than ever," I sighed. "I'm no good in this condition. I'm sorry, sensei."

Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Kaya. Don't blame yourself. We'll go as far as you can manage and rest again for a little while until you're better. And then when we get to the Land of Waves, you can rest up properly for a few days."

I nodded. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I really miss him...." my eyes trailed off, not meeting Kakashi's eye.

"I know," he smiled. He really felt sorry for me, I could tell. "And you know what?"

I looked at him "What?"

"Yukio-sensei was one of the best teachers ever," Kakashi could see the shock in my eyes. "He was my Squad's main teacher, because Minato had become to busy to train us, falling in love with Kushina and all."

"My father... taught you?" I felt my heart pounding. "He trained you?"

Kakashi nodded. "He taught me pretty much everything I know. That's why Iruka insisted that I train Squad 7, because Yukio's daughter was in that Squad. The Third Hokage insisted it too."

"Wow... So, you're as strong as my father?"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "I wish. But I was pretty close to becoming as powerful as him. He even offered me a place as an Anbu Black Op, but I declined."

"Why?"

Kakashi ruffled my hair. "Don't worry about that. We should go back to the others now."

Kakashi got up and grabbed the water bottles, handing one to me. "Drink it and then refill it. You'll feel better after something to drink."

I opened the bottle and drank it. It was fresh, tasty, and soon, it was gone. I went to the river and refilled it before following Kakashi back to the others.

"Kaya, why did you take off like that?" Naruto asked as we appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Tazuna asked.

"Everything's fine," Kakashi spoke before I could. "Her arm was hurting more than usual and she wanted me to take a look at it."

"But, Kaya, can't you just heal yourself with your Healing Palms Jutsu?" Sakura pointed out.

I shook my head. "The user can't use that Jutsu on themselves, it doesn't work. So I have to wait until it heals itself."

_It's probably already healed_, Kakashi thought. _With the Triple-Tailed Tiger's power to heal_.

"Are we okay to keep going?" Tazuna asked, a little nervous.

"Yes," I replied.

"But we'll have to stop occasionally," Kakashi said. "Kaya's arm needs to be checked every now and then."

"That's okay," Tazuna smiled. "If infection creeps in, she won't be much use in a battle."

"She wouldn't be able to perform Jutsu either," Sasuke looked at me, my arm _was_ hurting, but that wasn't the reason I had seen Kakashi, and the Jonin knew it more than I did.

"Let's keep going," Kakashi said and we moved on after putting the water bottles away.

Every once in a while, I felt the pain in my arm from when the tiger struck me in my dream.

I managed to keep up for a few hours, but then I stumbled and crouched down to avoid falling over completely, I was exhausted and my body was shaking again, not to mention my arm was in pain.

"Kaya!" Sasuke turned around and was crouched beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Just.. tired.." I murmured. My eyes were heavy and I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I tried to stand up, but Kakashi pushed me back down.

"Let me check your arm," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, you and Sakura go ahead a little bit and check to see what's up ahead."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, walking over to Sakura. "Come on."

Sakura followed him and they ended up running ahead.

"Tazuna, you can sit and rest for a bit," Kakashi said. "Naruto, can you get some water for Kaya?"

Naruto hesitated, a bit nervous about my condition, but he turned and looked for some water in his bag, Tazuna was more than happy to sit down.

Kakashi touched my arm and I felt a huge pulse of pain shoot up to my shoulder and I cringed, tearing my arm from his grip. I felt a sort of heartbeat in my arm, pulsing, trying to recover from the sudden pain I felt.

"Sorry," Kakashi murmured. "But I have to check the wound."

I took a deep breath and gave him my arm again, he tried to be as gentle as he could, but I felt the pain again and I wanted nothing more than to tear my arm free again, but all I could do was cringe and try as hard as I could to ignore the pain.

Kakashi took the bandage off and I nearly yelped from the pain and shock. On my arm, was a very open wound, still deep, and blood was still dripping out.

Naruto came running over with the water and he stopped dead when he saw the wound. "What happened!?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "I thought it would be sealed up at least, but it looks worse than before."

"Naruto.. you should go find Sasuke and Sakura," I murmured. "Help them have a look around."

Naruto hesitated, but nodded and ran off in the direction our other teammates took.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I whispered. "Could it be because of the dream. The tail did really hurt my arm when I got hit."

"It could be," Kakashi whispered back. "To tell you the truth, the wound was already beginning to heal after you took the poison out, but now..... this is bad."

"Will it get infected?" I asked, nervous.

"Possibly, but only if you keep it where it can get dirty, which means you'll have to keep a bandage on it until we get to the Land of Waves and we can stitch it up properly. I hope we don't run into trouble before then..." he cast a glance over his shoulder at Tazuna. Kakashi looked back at me and reached for the water bottle that Naruto put beside me and he gave it to me. "Drink up. You're exhausted, and the loss of blood would have been the main cause of it. This whole time, you've been losing blood."

I opened the water bottle and started drinking, while Kakashi used some sort of bandage thing to clean up the wound a little more, then he put another bandage thing on the wound, it was wet, and it stung, but he put a bandage over it and wrapped it around my arm. My arm hurt now, the stinging from that wet thing and the pain from the pressure of the bandage.

"Sorry, Kaya, but it will hurt for a while," Kakashi sighed.

"Sensei!"

I looked up to see my three teammates returning. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at them. "Any troubles?"

"None," Naruto smiled. "There's someone up ahead in a boat, he wears a similar hat to Tazuna."

Tazuna looked up, it must be Rykoku," he said. "He was waiting for us to return."

"Well then, we should get going," Kakashi said. "That means we're not far from the Land of Waves."

"Let's go then.." I murmured, struggling to stand up. My legs gave way and I fell back into a crouch.

Kakashi sighed and lifted me up, turning around and putting me on his back. Sasuke picked up Kakashi's bag and Naruto took mine from me, then we headed towards where the person was waiting for us.

We walked through the forest and eventually, I saw a wide range of water, and a boat, big enough for all of us.

"Tazuna! You made it after all!" the man was excited. "And you brought the ninja who will help us!"

Kakashi tensed, he was curious about something. About what his mission was about more or less.

We all got on board the boat and I lied down, there was enough room for six people to sleep in it. Funny thing was, I nearly fell asleep, on Sasuke's lap.

We left the shore, the man known as Rykoku was rowing instead of using the motor, I wondered why.

"Tazuna," Kakashi said. "Before we reach the other side, I need to know why those ninja are after you. What do they want? If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end the mission when we drop you ashore," he glanced down at me, I knew why. He was worried about my arm, that still hurt, because if these ninja were powerful, I would have trouble fighting them.

"It wasn't long ago that a wealthy man named Gato came to our country and used his wealth to take over," Tazuna sighed. "We are currently building a bridge that will join us to the mainland, and that will break his control over us. Even our nobles have little money thanks to Gato."

"Gato? Of Gato Transport?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Everyone knows him. He's a shipping magnet."

"Yes, but he also uses gangs and ninja to help him sell drugs and do assassinations for him. He is a very dangerous man. He seeks my life, because I am the bridge builder, the boss of the construction of the bridge."

"So you're standing in this gangster's way," Sakura murmured.

"And you need us to protect you whilst you build the bridge, right?" Sasuke asked, looking down at me, I was awake, but falling asleep at the same time.

Tazuna nodded. "That's right."

"But why did you lie to us?" Kakashi asked. "Why did you ask for standard protection, why didn't you say it was a B or A-rank mission?"

"Because we don't have enough money to pay for an A or B-rank mission," Tazuna sighed. "I'm sorry I had to lie to bring you here, but we need your help. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, they will find me and assassinate me, before I reach home. But of course my little grandson will cry 'Granddad, Granddad, I want my Granddad!', oh and my daughter will condemn the Village Hidden in the Leaves for abandoning her father and blame them for all the misgivings that fall before our country. But don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

I sighed and sat up, Kakashi looked at me, he was wondering how I was, considering going back. "No," I growled.

Everyone looked at me. "I said that I would complete this mission. We started it, and we'll finish it."

"But, Kaya, your arm," Kakashi murmured.

"It doesn't matter," I growled again. "We can't let this Gato creep continue to destroy the Land of Waves. Tazuna and everyone else in that country are depending on us to save them from Gato, and I refuse to let Tazuna be killed!"

"But, how will you cope?" Naruto asked. "Your arm seems to be wearing you out quickly. What will happen if it becomes too much for you?"

I looked at him. "As long as I have something, some_one_, to fight for..." I looked at everyone. "Then nothing will become too much for me. I will be stronger than ever to know that I'm protecting you."

Kakashi sighed. "Only if you're sure?"

I nodded. "Very sure."

"Okay then, Tazuna, I guess we'll have to keep guarding you."

"Oh..." Tazuna looked at me. "Thank you, I am very grateful."

He seemed happy enough, from what I could tell. As much as I hated the guy a the beginning, he was alright, he didn't give me any more put-downs, not after we saved him from those Water Village ninjas.

Naruto looked up through the mist. "Whoa! It's _**huge**_!!!"

I looked up and saw this huge bridge, not fully built, but getting there. It looked amazing, it _was_ huge, and it was the hope of the Land of Waves, to free them from the cage they had been put into against their will.

"Keep it down!" Rykoku hissed under his breath. "Why do you think we're moving like this!? Through the deep fog, cutting the engine and rowing! It's so nobody catches us!"

Naruto covered his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, we passed the bridge and went under a tunnel. I looked up at the bright yellow lights that lit up the tunnel to the other side. Then we were engulfed in light from the sun as we exited the tunnel. There were a few village homes around at the shore, trees in the water, it was amazing.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked.

"This is a small part," Tazuna answered. "The rest of it is further on, passed the forest."

"So you live passed the forest?" I asked. Tazuna nodded.

Rykoku dropped us ashore. "Thank you for taking such a risk," Tazuna said.

Rykoku nodded. "Just be careful." I watched as the man started up the engine and left on his boat, then we turned to Tazuna.

"Okay, I expect you to take me home now," Tazuna said. "And I mean in one piece."

"Right," Kakashi sighed. "Let's get going then."

We started walking through the small village and into the forest. It was pretty deep, we had been walking for a few hours and there was no sign of any houses.

Naruto smirked and ran ahead, everyone stopped to watch him.

"What are you doing now, Naruto?" I asked.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it to the side. "Over there!"

Everyone tensed up but me, if there was anyone there, I'd be able to tell, because of what they were feeling.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives!" Kakashi murmured. "Be careful where you throw them!"

"Are you trying to scare me to death!!!!!!!!!" Tazuna yelled at Naruto.

"Hehe, sorry," Naruto put his right hand up at the back of his head to show his embarrassment for pulling a stupid stunt.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly, I sensed fury and caution, and a slight bit of movement. Naruto sensed the movement as well and grabbed another kunai, throwing it to the side again. "Over _there_!"

"Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"He was right, there is someone here," I murmured as Kakashi went through the bushes to see where the kunai went, Naruto followed.

"Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed and I ran over to see what was happening. There was a kunai stabbed into the tree trunk, and below it was a scared, white rabbit. Naruto ran over to it and picked it up. "I'm so sorry little rabbit!" he said. "I am so sorry!"

I walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei? Isn't that a snow rabbit?"

Kakashi looked at me and nodded. "But it's fur is white," I pointed out. "Aren't they usually only white in Winter, when there's little light and all?" Kakashi nodded again, but he was suddenly deep in thought. I shrugged. "Oh well, it's still cute."

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna murmured. "It's just a rabbit."

I looked from the rabbit to Tazuna and shrugged. But then, a rapid movement, approaching us quickly. I looked up and in a flash, my mind picked up the flying object, a huge sword. "Get down!" I yelled and everyone ducked, everyone _but_ Naruto. I growled and quickly made hand-signs. _Saru, U, Mi, Tora, Ne_! My palms slammed into the ground. "Fire style, Fire Prison Jutsu!"

Fire rose up around Naruto and the rabbit, forming a cage made of fire. The sword hit it and Naruto yelped, ducking, but the sword was flung in a different direction, digging into a tree trunk further off.

I breathed and my hands left the ground, I made the prison come down. The rabbit jumped out of Naruto's arms and ran away.

"So, you managed to save your comrade with mere fire?" came a voice and I felt the anger burning up from somebody, it was extreme. We all turned to the sword to find someone standing on the handle of it. He had no shirt, but he had black pants, a strap on his back, probably to hold the sword on his back, and bandages over his mouth, nose and neck.

I smirked. "It may have just looked like fire, but it's stronger than the strongest steel, nobody can get in or out of that Fire Prison."

"You must be pretty skilled," the man didn't look impressed.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"That's Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said.

"Who?" I murmured. "Never heard of him."

"Ah, Kakashi," the Zabuza guy smiled. "The copy ninja."

"Copy ninja?" Naruto echoed. "What's he talking about."

"Kakashi, the Sharingan warrior," Zabuza added.

"What!?" Naruto growled. "I don't get it!"

I knew Sasuke was just as shocked as I was. The Sharingan!? No way! Kakashi wasn't from Sasuke's Clan!

"What is the Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"Sharingan..." I murmured. "It's a special technique that resides in the eyes. It's a bloodline trait that appears in members of the Uchiha Clan. But not all of them."

"So, what's it do?" Naruto asked.

"It allows the user to detect their opponents next move and counter it in the blink of an eye," I answered. "There are still many more powers of the Sharingan, a lot more."

"Very good, girl," Zabuza laughed. "But you've barely scratched the surface. The Sharingan allows the user to see a Jutsu, and be able to copy it to the smallest detail. Kakashi, the Sharingan warrior, has been known to copy over a thousand Jutsu's."

"Wow..." Sakura mumbled.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi growled. "The rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Rogue ninja!" Naruto growled and ran forward, but I used my Lightning Speed to get in his way and stop him.

"Naruto, stop," I growled and looked over my shoulder at Zabuza, by his expression and the curious feeling I got from him, he had seen me use my Clan inheritance. But whether or not he knew where I came from was another question.

"Get back," Kakashi said and put his left hand over his left eye where the village headband covered. "You're in my way."

"Naruto, come on," I pulled him over to Sasuke and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled up the headband and opened his left eye, I was shocked to see that his left eye was red, it really _was_ a Sharingan eye: A black ring around the pupil with three black symbols that looked like half of the Yin Yang sign. The eye itself was blood red.

"The Sharingan..." Zabuza smiled.

"Zabuza..." Kakashi growled.

"So you know me, huh?" Zabuza said. "I'm honored."

"The day you became a rogue ninja, everyone knew. Your name even even reached the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi replied.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi turned and faced us. "Protect the Tazuna. You know teamwork, and now is the time to use it."

The four of us nodded and we stood in front of Tazuna, kunai's ready. Kakashi got ready to fight.

"You think you can defeat me?" Zabuza laughed and suddenly, he was standing on the water at the lake in front of us, the sword on his back and his hands making hand-signs.

"Look, he's standing on the water!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How can he do that!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said and suddenly, there was a thick mist surrounding us, I couldn't see three feet in front of me.

"It doesn't matter if he's hidden in this mist, we'd still hear him if he attacked us!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't be foolish," Kakashi said, making a hand-sign. "Zabuza Momochi is a master of the Silent Killing technique. He can strike without a sound, no warning, nothing..."

Naruto cringed, he didn't like the sound of that.

Kakashi's Chakra swirled around him and the mist around us was blown away. I looked up at Kakashi, something was odd, but I didn't know what. Maybe it was because I had never seen two Jonin prepare to fight each other like this. Then it struck me, I _had_ seen a Jonin fighting a Jonin, years ago, when Orochimaru invaded the village with his followers and the village was fighting to defend against them.

I growled, if this ninja thought he was going to kill the bridge builder, he was wrong!

I looked to my right, Sasuke was there, holding his kunai with both hands, but he was scared, his body was shaking and fear was in his eyes. I watched his kunai as he brought it up a little bit.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"Calm down," Kakashi said. "I'll protect you with my life. I won't allow my comrades to die," Kakashi looked over his shoulder at us. "Trust me."

Sasuke took a deep breath and so did I.

"Eight points," came Zabuza's voice. "Liver, spine, lungs, jugular, liver, intestines, brain, heart.... Now, which will be my attack point?"

My eyes widened as I sensed movement and looked over my shoulder to see Zabuza crouched behind us Genin with his sword held behind him, Tazuna behind him.

We were thrown away in different directions and he was going for Tazuna.

"No way!" I growled and jumped to my feet, but Kakashi was already there, a kunai stabbed into Zabuza's stomach. I breathed, but then I noticed the water coming out of the wound.

Zabuza turned into water and Kakashi's eyes widened, turning around.

Zabuza ran at him, pulling his sword in front of him and slicing it across Kakashi's body, cutting him in two.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke cried out.

But it was only water.

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed. "A Water Clone!? But how!?"

A kunai came from behind him at his neck. Kakashi stood behind Zabuza, holding up the kunai. "Don't move," Kakashi growled.

"I get it now," Zabuza murmured. "You used your Sharingan to copy my Water Clone and you made one, hiding in the shadows. That little speech you made, it was the clone saying those things."

"Correct," Kakashi said. "But now, it's over."

Zabuza started laughing. "Over? I don't think so."

In a flash, Zabuza spun around and kicked Kakashi through the air and into the lake.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried as Zabuza ran towards the lake.

Kakashi resurfaced. "This isn't normal water, it's dense."

"Too right," Zabuza laughed and was suddenly standing on the water behind Kakashi, making hand-signs. "Water style, Water Prison Jutsu!"

"Not good!" I murmured as Kakashi was lifted out of the water and surrounded by it, trapped in a little ball, Zabuza's right hand in it to hold it together. "Ha!" Zabuza smiled. "This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel."

I growled as he looked at me, but then he made another hand-sign, only with his left hand. "Water Clone Jutsu."

A clone rose up, it looked as evil as Zabuza did. The clone laughed and Naruto looked scared, so did Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke, even I was a little bit shaken.

"How can you call yourselves ninja?" the clone laughed. "You're not ninja, you're just kids playing around, pretending to be ninja. Only when you've become so dangerous and powerful that you are known everywhere, even in my Bingo book, then you may call yourselves ninja. But now, you're just brats!"

I growled and clenched my fists and ran at him.

"Kaya, no!" Kakashi yelled.

_I'll show this jerk that I'm a ninja_! I thought and threw a punch, but in one blow, he threw me back and I landed on my stomach with a thump.

"Kaya, what did you think you could accomplish by going in alone!?" Sakura growled at me.

I slowly sat up, shaking a little bit, my arm was burning, but something was missing. My right hand reached up to my forehead and my eyes widened. My headband wasn't there!

I looked up at the cone of Zabuza, in front of his left foot, was my headband. "As I said, you're just brats, pretending to be ninja." He stepped on my headband with force and I growled again.

I jumped up again, my body shaking.

"Kaya?" Sasuke said, but he was so shocked when I ran forward again. "Kaya!"

The clone threw me back again and I landed further away from my friends.

"Kaya, you're an idiot!" Sasuke growled. "What are you-"


	9. Chapter 9

I struggled to my feet, my headband gripped firmly in my left hand. "Hey you!" I growled. "The guy with the smart alec attitude."

He looked at me with a growling expression.

"Put this in your Bingo book," my head was down and I lifted my headband and put it to my forehead. "The sole survivor of the Haruta Clan," I tied my headband behind my hair and looked up, tightening it. "Is going to take you down!"

"The Haruta Clan!?" the real Zabuza exclaimed.

"Yes," Kakashi smiled. "Her real name, is Kaya Haruta, heir to every Kekkei Genkai of that Clan, and, the daughter of Yukio Haruta himself."

Zabuza's eyes were wide. "I heard that that Clan was wiped out!"

"Not all of them," Kakashi said. "This one, Kaya, holds something dangerous within her."

"And what is that dangerous thing?"

"You don't need to know that," I growled. "Because I'm taking you out right now!"

Zabuza looked at me and I was suddenly gone.

The clone looked around for me, but I hit him in the side, sending him flying.

"What is this new power!?" Tazuna exclaimed. "I knew she was fast and quick to think, but I never imagined she'd be able to hit him!"

"You haven't seen her real power," Sasuke smiled. "She's a lot stronger than this, trust me."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"AH!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked around for me, and they were wide eyed when they saw me, back against a tree and the clone's hand at my throat, a kunai stabbed into my right shoulder.

"Kaya!" Sasuke exclaimed and went to run forward, but the clone lifted me away from the tree and threw me over to my friends.

"Stop this now!" Kakashi yelled. "Even as a clone, you can't match his strength. Get the bridge builder and get out of here!"

"We can't leave you here!" Sasuke called. "Zabuza will kill you!"

"Zabuza's using all his Chakra to keep me in this prison, and his clone can't go far without its real body, so get out of here!"

"No, that became unthinkable the moment you got caught!" I growled.

"You're not thinking!" Kakashi growled back at me. "Your mission is to protect the bridge builder. Stay on mission!"

I turned and looked at Tazuna. "Bridge builder?"

Tazuna thought for a moment and sighed. "Well, I guess it's my fault you're in this mess. So go ahead, do what you have to to save your sensei."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You hear that?" Sasuke smiled at Kakashi. "Now we're gonna get you out of there."

Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, stay out of this," I instructed. "Stay with Tazuna and protect him."

Sakura nodded. "Got it."

"What about us?" Naruto asked, meaning him and Sasuke.

"You two take care of the clone," I said to them. "I'm going for his real body."

"You sure?" Sasuke said.

I nodded and a grin came to my face. "I'm turning tiger."

Sasuke and Naruto smiled and nodded as I ran forward, trying to dodge around the clone, but it came at me.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and he and Naruto ran forward, getting in the clone's way and running at him.

I smiled and nodded, running towards the real Zabuza. I stopped at the edge of the lake, I didn't know how to walk on water like he did.

"What do you think you can do?" Zabuza laughed. "You can't hurt me. And my clone will take out your friends without a problem."

It was Kakashi that laughed now. "Don't underestimate this girl, she's got powers at a Jonin level."

"What!? That's impossible!" Zabuza growled as I made hand-signs.

_Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_! I smiled. "You're gonna regret calling me weak!"

"Oh really?" Zabuza tried a bluff and my smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Yes, really," I grinned, closing my eyes. "Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

"Oh.." Kakashi smiled. "Now you're really in for it. She's ending this one quickly."

"Huh!?"

Zabuza looked at me as my body began to change, my teeth became fangs and I sprouted a tail, then I grew bigger and bigger. In moments, I was a huge tiger with shiny white teeth, beautiful white claws, shining orange coat with black stripes.

"Now, it's over," I snarled. "I'm going to free Kakashi-sensei and make sure you never come after the bridge builder ever again!"

"Oh, and what can you do in a tiger form?" Zabuza's voice was getting shakier and shakier.

"Oh, my teeth and claws should be enough to do a massive amount of damage," I purred. "But you're going to die with my very special, deadly attack. _Tiger's Roar_!"

"Uh oh," Kakashi smiled, making a mockingly scared voice.

I took in a huge breath and let it out, and it became a fierce breeze, circling around Zabuza.

"What is this!?" Zabuza exclaimed as he was suddenly unable to move. "Is this your attack? Are you planning on crushing me with air?" he started laughing.

"Nope," I smiled and took in another breath. "This is what my deadly attack is!"

I let my breath out and Chakra escaped my mouth, becoming a visible blue color, taking the shape of senbon, and then the fire surrounded it.

"What is that!?" Zabuza growled. "Is it Chakra!?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Even I couldn't escape that attack."

"She hit you with it too!?"

"Yep. But I was lucky she healed me with her Healing Palms Jutsu. And lucky for me, I'm in this cage so I won't get hurt."

Zabuza's eyes were wide and he looked up at me.

I smiled and the senbon Chakra needles came down, attacking everything in front of me. They struck the Water Prison Kakashi was stuck in, but it didn't get through. Others stabbed into Zabuza's body and the water.

"Aaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Zabuza cried out as they cut into him and his right hand came out of the Water Prison.

My body began changing again and soon, I was me again, on my hands and knees, breathing heavily, knowing that I did my job.

I looked over my shoulder at the clone, it was still standing, fighting against Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was doing her job, protecting Tazuna in case anybody went at him.

I turned back to the real Zabuza, he was mad, and he was extremely weak. I could see the smoke rising from the wounds I inflicted on him. He barely managed to stand up, and he looked at me with eyes full of hate, I didn't even need to see it, the feeling of hatred burned into me like a fire burning my body.

He pulled out a kunai and spun it on his finger. "I'll crush you!"

I tried to get up and move, but my body wouldn't let me. I put so much energy into the Tiger's Roar that I had no energy left, my body needed to recover quickly, or else I was as good as dead.

Zabuza prepared to throw the kunai at me but something got in his way and stopped the kunai from being thrown.

I looked up at Kakashi, the top of his hand was against the blade and blood rolled down his fingers. He looked up at Zabuza with anger in his eyes. "Don't even think about hurting her!"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and they both jumped away from each other, but Zabuza was wobbly, weak from my attack, which would give Kakashi the advantage.

"Kaya!"

I looked over my shoulder but Naruto and Sasuke were on either side of me. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

I nodded, still breathing heavily. "Just tired."

"Water style, Swirling Vortex Jutsu!"

We looked up at Kakashi and Zabuza, water swirled around Kakashi and went straight for Zabuza and the water went everywhere, hitting us like an explosion.

I held my breath as we were dragged by this new current and when the water went away again, I coughed out mouthfuls of water.

"You alright?"

I looked up at Sasuke, realizing that I had fallen on top of him, he was against the tree and I sat up, looking at him. "I'm fine," I murmured. "What about you?"

He nodded. "I'm okay."

Slowly, we both stood up, Sasuke had to help me stand properly. "What happened to Zabuza?" I wondered.

We looked around and we saw Zabuza against a tree, looking like a drowned rat, kunai's stabbed into his body and Kakashi up on the tree branch above him.

"Now it's over," Kakashi said but before he could strike him, Zabuza was struck, by senbon to the neck.

I looked up into another tree and saw another person, a boy around my age, but he had white and red mask on and long black hair.

"Who's he!?" Naruto growled, pulling himself out of the lake. "He just killed Zabuza!"

Kakashi looked at the boy. "By the looks of you, you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"That is correct," the boy nodded.

_A tracker_? I thought.

"My job was to track down Zabuza and kill him, so that the secrets of my people will not be passed on to others."

"What's a tracker?" Naruto asked.

I sighed. "You missed the lesson on it as usual. I'll explain; A tracker is a very talented ninja, who is trained to be able to hit very vital spots in the body. When a ninja breaks away from their village and becomes a rogue, trackers are assigned to hunt them down and kill them, so that the secrets of their people, remain secrets."

Naruto looked at me for a few moments before looking back at the tracker.

"Thank you," the boy said. "Because of you I was finally able to bring him down."

"No problem," Kakashi said.

The boy made hand-signs and appeared down at Zabuza's body. He picked up the body and put it over his shoulders. "I must deal with the body. There are many secrets in this body, I must not let them get into the wrong hands. Your troubles are over for now. Farewell."

The boy made a hand-sign with his left hand and he was suddenly gone.

"Where did he go!?" Naruto said and ran over to the spot where the boy disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"He's gone, Naruto. Leave it," Kakashi sighed.

"But didn't you see him!?" Naruto growled. "He, who is no bigger than me, took down Zabuza, and he was huge!" Naruto fell to his knees and started punching the ground. "What are we doing!? We're just fumbling around! We're nothing!"

I walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting the ground again. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Save your energy," I murmured quietly, trying not to show the pain in my left arm that held his in the air. "For the next energy. I know you don't believe what happened, Naruto. But it _did_ happen."

"Yes," Kakashi jumped down beside me. "There are ninja younger than you, and yet.... stronger than me."

I noticed he looked at me, I looked back at him and he smiled.

Naruto relaxed and I let him go. "Kaya, for example?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "She is at Jonin level already. When Yukio was a kid your age, he was the same. I remember watching him when I was a toddler, he was at Jonin level then too, training and always challenging the older ninja, winning every time. Kaya is exactly like him, strong, brave.. fast."

I laughed and my voice rang out around the clearing, but then I suddenly felt dizzy and I began to fall.

"Kaya!" Naruto exclaimed and turned around to catch me before I hit the ground.

"I'm okay..." I murmured. "Just a little dizzy..."

"You've used up a lot of Chakra," Kakashi sighed. "Take it easy."

"My home isn't far from here," Tazuna said and walked over with Sakura and Sasuke. "And, thank you all."

I looked at Tazuna and smiled, nodding. Then my vision went blurry and my eyes closed, my body going limp.

"Kaya!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's fine," I heard Kakashi say.

"I'll carry her," Sasuke said and I was lifted up as Sasuke took my weight on his back. Then I fell asleep.

I blinked open my eyes and sat up, trying to ignore the pain all over my body. Maybe using that much Chakra in the Tiger's Roar was more than necessary.

"You should lie back down and rest some more," I heard someone say, I didn't recognize the voice and so I looked around the room to see a blue haired woman smiling at me.

"Yeah, okay," I lied back down and I heard more footsteps and I lifted my head to see my teammates, sensei and the person we had to protect.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm okay," I murmured. "My body just hurts."

"It's because of the use of Chakra," Kakashi said. "You went overboard against Zabuza."

I shrugged. "Not my fault."

"And there's something I need you all to know," Kakashi said, his eye showed the seriousness that I felt churning inside of him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" everyone exclaimed, my eyes were wide with shock.

"But.... that kid killed him!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Think of the weapons he used, and the attack point he chose," Kakashi said.

"He used senbon to pierce the neck," I murmured, and then I understood. "Wait a minute. Senbon are used as medical needles, and there's no point in the neck that could be struck to cause a lethal blow, unless he hit that huge vein in the side, but it was on the other side..... He wasn't trying to kill Zabuza.... That kid was helping him!" I sat up quickly, my eyes shining. I ignored the pain that screamed at me to lie back down and relax again.

_She's actually happy to hear that Zabuza is still alive_, Kakashi thought with a smile. _Means she's got another shot at him. She'll try and kill him again next time we come across him. And she'll go over the top, again_.

"We'll get him next time!" Sasuke smiled.

"Ha! You're all just a bunch of jokes!" came a voice and I looked to the door to see a kid standing there, he was looking at us with eyes full of hate. "You'll never be a match for them. Gato will send his thugs and they'll destroy you!"

The kid turned around and left. "Who was that kid?" Naruto asked.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said. "That's Inari, my son. He's always been like this ever since his father died, never having trust in anybody and not believing anyone can be a hero."

"How did his father die?" Naruto asked.

"He was the only one that stood up to Gato," Tazuna replied, his voice tight with grief. "But he was only one man and Gato got to him, killing him in front of all the people in this land. Inari idolized him and they did everything together, but he was taken away from the young boy, all because his father wanted to bring freedom to our land once more."

"But we're very sorry about his rude behavior," the woman murmured.

"That's okay," Kakashi murmured.

"So, when do I fully recover?" I asked, changing the subject.

The woman looked at me. "Not for a week."

I sighed. I wouldn't be up and running around for a week!?!?!?!?! No way!!!!!!

"Get some rest, Kaya," Kakashi said. "I have these three to train."

"NO FAIR!!!!!" I yelled. "YOU'RE TRAINING THEM!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!"

"You're already at Jonin level," Kakashi laughed. "These three are not. And don't even try to get up and come with us. You won't be able to focus your Chakra with those injuries."

I grumbled something and everybody started clearing the room, Sasuke stayed behind. He turned to look at me with a smile. "Knowing how stubborn you are, you'll be up and running around in just a few days. Three days at the least."

I smiled back and nodded, he nodded back to show that he was right. "See ya later, Kaya."

"Bye, Sasuke," I sighed and watched him leave the room. I lied back down again and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Kaya, are you getting up for dinner?"

I opened my eyes and blinked at the roof before noticing Naruto. "Huh?"

"It's time for dinner," Naruto smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"

I slowly sat up, sighing as I felt the pain again in my body. I managed to stand up and Naruto helped me to the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table in between Sasuke and Naruto and began eating dinner; cooked fish and rice.

"Good afternoon, Kaya. How are you feeling?" said Tazuna's granddaughter.

"I'm feeling better, thanks," I smiled a reply. "Getting stronger all the time." I cast a glance at Kakashi and quickly looked away. He didn't miss it.

Kakashi sighed. "Kaya, wait four more days and I'll start training you again."

I rolled my eyes. "But I'm fine!" I growled. "I want to start training _**now**_! I don't want to sit around and wait for my injuries to fully go away."

"But if you don't, your injuries will get in your way and bother you whilst you're trying to train. And if we end up having to fight Zabuza again, it will be even worse," Kakashi argued.

"But what if we have to fight him.. I don't know.. tomorrow? What'll happen if I'm not prepared to fight him like Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura?"

"Who cares! You're just going to wind up dead for interfering in something that doesn't concern you!"

I had my arms leaning on the table, not really hungry, and my chin resting on my arms. I tilted my head to look at Inari. "What did you say?"

"None of this is your business so why don't you just go back where you came from before you get killed for butting in!" Inari growled.

"Listen kid," I raised my head and sat up straight. "We were asked to come here and help you, by your grandfather. So this is our business and we're not leaving here until we help your country be free again."

"Listen to yourself!" Inari growled again. "All this stuff you talk about, training and fighting Zabuza and other people who are out to stop the bridge from being built. You're all just mucking around, pretending to sound like heroes! But you know what, there's no such thing as a hero!" Tears came down his face.

My mind went straight to one thing, and my eyes turned dark. My head came down and I rested my chin on my arms once more. "Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!" my voice was a snarl, I was angry, half with Inari, half with myself. "Who are you to decide who can help and who can't!? So why don't you just shut up and let us do our job! You can never understand what it feels like to try and help someone, only to find out that the one you wanted to protect had been struck down. So stop thinking everything is about you and try putting faith in people!"

Inari looked at me as if he couldn't believe it, so did everybody else.

"Kaya, you went too far!" Sakura growled in a murmur.

_So what_, I thought and stood up, walking to the front door. I opened the door and walked outside, shutting the door behind me.

Sasuke sighed. _She was right though_.

I walked around the village, looking up at the night sky. The stars were glittering brightly, and the moon was full. _Father_, I thought and I saw an image of him in the sky, smiling down at me. I smiled back, but then the picture turned horribly wrong; blood covered his whole body as his hands were in a hand-sign. A huge snake had embedded its teeth in my father's neck, where the main vein was located.

My eyes widened with fear as I looked up at my father, looking at me, his eyes going blank. And then, the image faded and I saw nothing but the dark, star-filled sky.

"Look at you," a voice in my head laughed. "You're nothing but a sorry little victim."

Tears welled up in my eyes as flashes exploded into my mind. The Triple-Tailed Tiger becoming a bright white light and absorbing into my body. My father covered in blood, lying dead on the ground. The man that killed him was laughing, his golden eyes showing no sympathy.

"Father..." I murmured and looked at the ground, not bothering to try and hide my tears.

The moonlight shone down on the house where Tazuna lived. Inari was sitting outside, his feet dangling off the planks of wood surrounding the house and hanging above the water. He didn't look very happy, in fact, he was close to crying.

Footsteps appeared behind him and he looked up over his shoulder to see Kakashi. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Inari nodded and Kakashi sat down beside him. It was quiet for a few moments before Kakashi sighed. "Kaya can be a little, harsh, sometimes. But she doesn't hate you."

Inari looked up at him, but Kakashi was staring out at the ocean. "Your grandfather told us what happened, to your father." Inari looked down at the water. "You probably don't know this, but Kaya also had her parents taken away from her. In fact, she had her entire Clan taken away, by one man."

Inari looked like he had just been struck by a kunai and he looked back up at Kakashi. "What happened?"

"Kaya was only five, younger than you were, and her life changed forever," Kakashi's voice was quiet as he relived that day. "One ninja brought his followers to attack our village, and they brought a huge demon to help them destroy it. Kaya's father saved the village by sealing the demon inside of her, but the ninja wasn't happy about that. You see, he wanted the demon to kill Kaya to gain more power that would make it unstoppable, and so, in his fury, he killed Kaya's father, who was right beside her. And then..."

"And then, what?" Inari asked.

"That ninja killed every member of Kaya's Clan."

Inari's heart thumped as he thought of the pain Kaya must have endured.

"After that, Sasuke's family took her in and raised her, but the way she grew up was not a happy life for her. She always had a solid face, and she never let anybody close enough. She barely trusted anyone for eight years, and she barely spoke. She never laughed or smiled, and she never cared about the things other people were laughing about. She was always, lost, within her own thoughts. She cried a lot when she was alone, because her heart could never escape the darkness it had been trapped in after that day. When things seemed impossible, she gave it a go, but after one shot, she gave up. She never cared if it would always be impossible to accomplish. All she wants is to be able to protect the ones she cares about, because she doesn't want to lose anyone else, and she'll put her life on the line for them in a heartbeat. My guess is, she just got tired of crying, and decided to do something about it."

Inari thought about it for a moment, but Kakashi wasn't finished.

"Even though she's young and still learning, she knows what it means to be strong, like your father did. I think she knows better than any of us, what you're going through," Kakashi looked down at Inari. "What Kaya told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, she's probably told herself that a thousand times."

Inari looked up at the night sky, looking at the shining stars, trying to imagine the life Kaya went through, trying to think whether or not he could understand her pain. He only lost one person, but sh lost her parents, and her entire Clan, and that would be more painful than anything else.

"Where's Kaya?"

"No idea."

"Calm down everyone," Kakashi sighed as he and Inari walked in. "I'm sure she's fine. You know her, she just needs to blow off some steam."

Sasuke sighed. "But you know how she does that, right?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I know," Naruto also sighed.

"What does she do to calm down?" Tazuna's granddaughter asked.

Sasuke stood up from his seat, Naruto was the same. Sasuke looked at everyone in turn, his gaze resting on Naruto's understanding expression. "She goes to the forest and destroys everything around her."

Sasuke and Naruto turned and headed for the door.

"Be careful," Sakura murmured.

The two boys walked out of the house and went in search of Kaya.


	10. Chapter 10

_**SMASH**_!

I breathed hard as I looked at the boulder I had just managed to crumble. It had taken a couple of tries, but it worked.

I looked around me, trees were knocked down from their base and boulders were crumbled down to stones. I felt a little better, but my heart was still aching from the image I saw, and I was still burning with rage.

"Look at you," the voice laughed again. "You're nothing but a sorry little victim."

I snarled loudly and turned to smash a tree, but before I hit it with my bleeding fists, my arms were grabbed and stopped.

"Kaya, that's enough," I heard a soft voice. I looked over my shoulder at Sasuke, and then over my other shoulder at Naruto. My body visibly relaxed as I realized that my friends had come to find me to make sure I was okay.

"Save your energy," Naruto added and they both let me go. I turned around to look at them, my head was down.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am now," I nearly whispered it. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around both of my friends, hugging them both tightly. They looked at one another before hugging me back. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled back and they let me go.

"We should head back," Naruto muttered.

I shook my head. "Not right now."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked me.

I turned and looked deeper into the woods. "I want to learn what Kakashi-sensei taught you the other day."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Yeah, you're tired," Naruto agreed.

"Please!" I begged. "I want to learn it now!"

Naruto looked into my eyes and sighed. "Alright."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled. "She needs rest!"

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "She may be at Jonin level but she might not know how to control her Chakra properly."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know. But that's not up to us to decide. It's for Kakashi to decide."

"He won't teach me," I grumbled, looking at my fists, covered in blood. I was surprised to find that the pain was somehow soothing, it made my mind a little clearer. "Not now."

"If you don't, I'll teach her," Naruto said.

Sasuke growled but sighed, rolling his eyes. "Kakashi's gonna kill us for this."

"YAY!" I smiled. "I know he's gonna kill us but who cares."

Naruto laughed. "We get into trouble all the time anyway."

Sasuke shook his head and we all laughed.

I breathed. "Okay, where do we start?"

I tossed and turned in my sleep, I was tired after training, but I was sure I wasn't finished.

I woke up as I heard that laughing voice again and I looked around, Sakura was sound asleep on the other side of the room.

I got up and left the house, making sure I didn't wake anybody up. When I was outside, I ran through the village towards the forest. I still remembered how much trouble we got into once we got back earlier tonight, Kakashi was really unhappy with us, mainly me, which wasn't surprising.

I reached the forest and found the spot where we had been training and I took a deep breath. I wanted to train a little bit more.

I made a hand-sign, the sign of the Ram, Hitsuji, and I focused my Chakra just as Sasuke and Naruto had told me to do and I directed it to my feet.

I grabbed a kunai out of the kunai pocket on my left thigh and ran at a tree to gain momentum. When I reached the tree, my feet found the trunk and I started running up it.

I found the mark I had left on the trunk a little while ago and I passed it. When I felt I couldn't go any higher, I scratched a line on the tree to show my mark. I did a back flip and left the tree, landing gracefully on the ground in a crouch position.

I looked up at the new mark, I had to pass it this time.

I stood up and focused my Chakra once more, directing it to my feet. I ran at the tree again and was climbing up it in no time. I passed my mark and made another one above it before I came back down.

It was midnight by the time I was able to look out at the village beyond the forest, the ocean and the unfinished bridge. I had reached the top of the tree at last. I was proud of myself that I had finally gained the same training as my teammates did.

I jumped down from the tree and took a step towards Tazuna's house, which was pretty much home for a little while longer until the bridge had been built, but my step turned into a stumble and I fell, rolling onto my back.

I sighed. "Alright, if I can't walk I'll just sleep here for tonight," I yawned and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Man I knew this would happen! Where is she!?"

"Sasuke, calm down," Naruto murmured. "You don't want Kakashi-sensei knowing that she's gone!"

"But I knew if we taught her she wouldn't wait until she was fully recovered to try it again!" Sasuke growled, but he did lower his voice. "Kaya could be anywhere. And why? Because you had to give in to her whining and make me go along with it!"

"Hey, man, you gave in to it as well!" Naruto growled at him. "It's not my fault we're still not used to her being all happy again! It wasn't even a week ago and she was all quiet and didn't care about anything but getting stronger!"

Sasuke growled, clenching his fists. "We have to find her!"

"Well then, let's go," Naruto murmured.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to run out of the house but they were faced with Kakashi at the front door. "Where are you two going?" he asked. "Out to find our missing kunoichi?"

Naruto and Sasuke tried to think up an excuse, but they didn't need to. "If she wants to run off doing her own thing, then let her. When she comes back, Tazuna's daughter will tell her that we're up at the bridge. It needs to get built quickly."

"Is Kaya gonna be in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Take a wild guess," Kakashi said, they could hear an anger in his tone. "On a mission like this, she shouldn't be running off doing goodness knows what. She should be helping to get this bridge finished."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance. "Kakashi-sensei, it's our fault she's out there," Sasuke sighed. "We're the ones who tried teaching her that tree-climbing technique and so she wanted to keep practicing. It's our fault she's gone off on her own."

"Well you shouldn't have tried teaching her," Kakashi growled. "Now let's get moving."

Tazuna and Sakura appeared and they started heading off towards the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed and followed quickly, wondering if Kaya was okay.

A boy was walking through the forest, looking around for something. His eyes crossed over something, a person lying down in the grass, a girl.

He looked at her face and recognized the headband she wore, it had a symbol on the front, of a leaf. The girl was asleep, but an anger burned inside of him and he walked over to the girl. He stopped when he stood above her, looking at her left arm. It had a bandage wrapped around it, and there were a few stains of blood covering the bandage. He clenched his fists and crouched down beside her, his pale face looking down at her with fury. His right hand opened and reached for her neck.

"Do you really think Kaya will be alright?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be fine," Kakashi said. "She can handle anything the forest has to offer."

"Too bad if the forest contains Zabuza waiting to attack us and finds her all by herself," Sasuke muttered quietly to himself. "Then she's no better than a dead person."

"But what if she gets hurt?" Naruto went on. "What if she's used up so much Chakra and Zabuza's in the forest and he finds her? What happens then?"

"She'll be fine," Kakashi sighed.

"But, what if she gets hurt?"

"She can take care of herself, you know that," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, she knows how to fight," Sakura smiled. "She'll be fine. No one can hurt her."

The boy reached out for the girl's neck, his muscles tight with fury, he was going to get rid of this girl quickly.

_This girl was gonna kill him_, he thought. _She'll pay with her life_!

The girl's eyes flickered and she mumbled something, turning her head and continuing to sleep. Her body showed many signs of exhaustion and pain, she had many scratches, none that wouldn't heal, and her body was shaking, not just from the cold weather.

Suddenly, the boy's hand moved away from her neck as something touched his heart and he no longer felt angry at her, but sudden sympathy had entered his heart.

I murmured a protest as someone nudged me. "You'll catch cold if you sleep here," I heard someone's voice.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, my heart thumping and my body tensed up, ready for a fight.

"Calm down," the voice said and I looked at a boy around my age, wearing a pink kimono. That was really odd.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I could tell my question wasn't going to be answered, but this boy, he was curious about something, and I wanted to know what.

"I'm training," I murmured, looking up at the sky. "Kakashi-sensei will be mad at me for being out so long." I looked at the boy. "What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm gathering herbs for a friend of mine, he's hurt and I want to help him get better faster," the boy said.

"Herbs?" I thought for a moment. "Do you need any help?"

"That would be kind of you," the boy smiled. His face was so pale, his hair was jet black like mine, and his eyes, they were so brown and calming that it was hard to think of him as anything but kind.

I got up and I followed the boy through the forest until we stopped at a clearing. I saw a lot of plants that looked the same, there was a basket there as well. We sat down near the basket and started picking the herbs, putting them in the basket.

"I noticed that headband you're wearing. You must be a ninja then. And this training that you're doing, is it for something dangerous?" the boy asked me.

I was a little cautious, villager-looking person or not, I had to stay on my guard. "No, I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger. My sensei is always saying 'Kaya, you're already at Jonin level, so take a break,' but I'm not strong enough yet. But also, in a way, you could say it _is_ for something dangerous."

"What dangerous thing?" the boy asked. "Has it got something to do with the bridge mission ninja have been assigned to help with?"

"No, not really," I sighed. "Long story short, my Clan was wiped out and I'm trying to get stronger to destroy the person who did it."

"Who did it?"

"A man named Orochimaru," I growled the name. "But anyway, I still need to get stronger because of the mission me and my team were assigned to do here."

"But are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"Huh? What the heck do you mean?"

"You see, when there's someone special you want to protect, then you become amazingly strong," the boy murmured. "The person I'm gathering these herbs for, I've been with him for many years, I fight to protect him, and I would give up my life for him. That is what makes me strong."

Images flashed in my head. "_Naruto! MOVE_!" "_Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with every last scrap of energy I've got_."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But still. Are you doing all this training for your own benefits? Just to protect yourself?"

The boy was looking at me, waiting for an answer. My mind went straight to one place, and as much as I tried to shake it off, I couldn't.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," my body was shaking and tears threatened to fall. My fists clenched up and I dropped my head, trying to hide my face. "I couldn't save them all those years ago. I don't want that to happen again!"

"It's okay," the boy was a little panicked. I settled down after a few moments and my tears dried up, but my body still shook and my fists never relaxed.

"I won't allow anyone else to die," my voice was stronger now, but shaky. "That's why I have to get stronger. Not just to kill Orochimaru, but to stop anyone close to me getting killed."

The boy smiled. "It's good to know that you fight to protect your friends. Because of that, you will be strong."

I nodded. "I should go. I've been out here way too long. And the sooner this bridge gets built, the better."

I felt anger burning within the boy, but I was too shocked to mention it. "Why are you here to help this country anyway?"

I looked at the boy as I stood up. "Because we were asked to do it. I swore that I would protect Tazuna and get the bridge built no matter what. I never go back on my word. If Zabuza comes to kill Tazuna, I'll take him on. I won't let that creep kill him!"

Fury churned up now, I was a little wary. Who was this guy? And why was he so mad?

I shrugged and turned. "See ya around, maybe."

"Wait-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both of us were alert as we heard the scream. I recognized the voice and I growled. "Tsunami's in trouble!"

I no longer cared who the heck that guy was, I cared about the safety of the people I was supposed to protect. In a heartbeat, I was tearing through the forest, kicking up dirt as I ran. I found the kunai I left on the ground where the boy found me asleep and I picked it up, not bothering to slow down.

Every heartbeat I was getting more and more nervous. I pulled to a skidding stop at the end of the forest and I looked out onto the planks near Tazuna's house. Two men were dragging Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami away from the house, she was all tied up.

I thought for a moment. If I rushed in and tried to save her, those guys could kill her with the samurai swords they had. I tried to think of a way that I could get her out of their hands. If I used my Lightning Speed, I could easily get her away from them, but I could risk accidentally dropping her or the planks would hurt her. I had to find a way to avoid hurting her.

"STOP!"

I looked over to a kid standing at the front of Tazuna's house, the men turned and looked at him. "Give my mother back!"

"Inari, no!" Tsunami yelled.

"Shut up," one of the men yelled and hit her over the back of the head, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Both men grabbed their swords. "Let's waste this kid."

The men ran at Inari, pulling out their swords. Inari was suddenly terrified.

I saw my chance and I made my move.

_**SLAM**_!!!!!

The men laughed and put their swords away, but Inari turned into a log. "What!?"

They turned around and looked at me, putting Inari down beside me.

"Who the heck is that girl?" one of the men growled to the other.

"I don't know Zori, but let's waste her too," the other guy growled.

"When did you get here?" Inari asked me.

"I'll explain in a minute," I murmured as the men ran at us. I pulled out two shuriken and thew them.

The men pulled out their swords and smacked the shuriken away and put the swords back in their sheaths. "Try something else, girly!" the guy named Zori said.

I smiled. "I just did."

The guys still ran at me, not realizing that the two shuriken behind them, were about to kick them in the backs of their heads.

Inari's eyes widened as two clones of me hit the men and they fell to the ground. The clones disappeared.

I walked over to the men with the rope I untied from Tsunami and I tied them up with it. I then went back to Inari.

"So.. how did you do that?" Inari asked me.

"I'm a ninja," I murmured. "I quickly made a clone of me and made it look like you. With my Lightning Speed, I was able to make the switch without anyone being able to notice. I used more Ninjutsu and made my clones turn into shuriken, knowing these guys would knock them away, and then they appeared behind them and took em down."

"That was so excellent!" Inari smiled. I was surprised to see a smile on the kid's face, I smiled in return.

"I can count on you to take care of things now, right?" I asked him.

"Of course," he looked at me.

"Where are the others?"

"At the bridge with grandfather," Inari said.

"Thanks," I turned and ran off at normal speed. "It's not easy being a hero. Sometimes even heroes fall. But you just gotta keep trying and give it your best."

"Right!" Inari smiled and I finally used my Lightning Speed to tear through the village towards the bridge, although I had no idea where I was going.

I stopped in front of an old man. "Excuse me. Do you know where the bridge is?"

The man was shocked, I wasn't surprised why. He shakily pointed in the direction of the bridge and I nodded my thanks before using my Lightning Speed to take off again, kicking up dirt as I ran.

"This bridge is so cool!"

"It should only take a few more days and it will be built," Tazuna said.

"That's good. Let's just hope we don't run into Zabuza before then," Sasuke murmured.

"I'm still worried about Kaya though," Naruto sighed. "I hope she's alright."

"You should be more worried about yourself," came a voice and the mist around the bridge got thicker and thicker, soon enough, they couldn't the end of the bridge.

"So, you still got the kids with you, eh Kakashi?" the voice laughed. "But what about the other one? The Jonin-leveled girl?"

"She's been out training all night so she's resting today," Kakashi growled and the four ninja got kunai's ready.

They heard the laugh again and they turned to see Zabuza, finally with a shirt on, a black one, and the tracker kid beside him.

"Haku, you can take out the blond-haired boy," Zabuza smiled.

"Yes," the tracker said.

"So, you're not a tracker?" Naruto took a step forward, in front of the group now.

"I was. But this mask is merely a disguise now," Haku murmured. "I work for Zabuza."

"So you really were trying to save him.." Sakura muttered.

"No," Haku replied.

"Haku, go now," Zabuza said. "The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Yes," Haku said and ran forward at Naruto.

"Such speed!" Kakashi exclaimed and was about to run forward to help Naruto, who was as stunned as a rabbit and couldn't move.

_**SLAM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haku was thrown back and landed at Zabuza's feet.

"What!?" Zabuza growled and looked up at the person that saved Naruto.

Naruto fell back and looked up at his rescuer. "It's not the first time I've saved you."

I breathed as I looked over my shoulder at Naruto, who was happy and scared at the same time. "Kaya, you are so cool!!!! That was an awesome entrance saving me like that!"

"Save it for later," I murmured. "First we have to take out these guys."

"You are very fast," I heard the tracker kid murmur. Somehow, I thought I recognized the voice, but I shrugged it off.

"It's called Lightning Speed," I shrugged again. "Which means I'm faster than you are. So if I were you, I'd turn-tail and run before I wipe the floor with you."

"Such big talk for a runt," Zabuza laughed.

"I'll show you who's the runt!" I growled.

"Kaya, where have you been!?" Kakashi growled at me.

I cringed and looked over my shoulder at him. "Training," I smiled innocently.

"Then you should be resting!"

I growled back at him. "You sound like a father scolding his kid!" Then I was struck by my own words. _Did I just say that_? I thought to myself. I was as shocked as Kakashi was. My eyes hardened and I turned back to face our enemies., my head dropped.

"Didn't you just threaten to wipe the floor with me?" the tracker asked in a calm voice.

A feeling came to my heart, one that I remembered better than anything, and it burned me up. My fists clenched and my body tensed up more than it ever had. I lifted my head and growled, my eyes were dark with pure hatred. "You've come here to harm the bridge builder... I won't let you! So yeah, I'm gonna wipe the floor with ya!"

"Why do you want to protect him so much?" the young boy asked me.

"Because he's a brave man with a noble dream," I growled. "What he's doing is for the benefit of this entire land. He wants to save these people from the loser you work for! You're like a disease; by attacking one, you infect all! I won't allow it!"

"Haku," Zabuza growled. "You take out the others. The girl is mine!"

Haku nodded and in a second, he was running towards us with his full speed, intending to attack my comrades. I went to stop him but Zabuza was in my way.

"Back off!" I growled and threw a kick at him. He grabbed my leg and reached for his sword with his other hand.

I wouldn't let him strike me down with his huge blade. I turned a little and put my hands on the ground, lifting my weight onto my hands and kicked my other leg up, hitting Zabuza in the chin, sending him flying upwards.

I stood up properly and looked to see what happened to my friends, Sasuke was holding Haku back by fighting him. Sakura and Naruto were protecting Tazuna. Kakashi was at my side.

"Help Sasuke. I'll fight Tazuna," Kakashi said to me.

I nodded. "Got it."

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza and I used my Lightning Speed to stand beside Sasuke. "You alright?" I asked him.

"I am now," Sasuke breathed. "This guy's tough."

"We can take him on," I growled and looked at the boy, but I was suddenly kicked and thrown away from the group, Sasuke was the same and landed beside me.

I looked up at the boy, he made a really weird hand-sign. "Secret Jutsu," he said. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Before Sasuke and I had the chance to get up, doors of ice were all around us and Haku, in a circle and they came up above us in a sort of point, like a roof, and there was one directly above us.

"Now, we'll begin," Haku said. "And you'll find out what speed, really means."

"Oh yeah?" I growled and jumped to my feet, Sasuke got up too. But my eyes widened when I realized that the masked boy was sinking into one of the ice doors, or walls, or whatever they were. He looked just like a reflection in a mirror.

"What the?" Sasuke murmured. "What is this?"

"Who cares?" I growled. "We just have to get out of here!"

"There's no escape," Haku said. "In my house of mirrors, your chance of escape, is zero."

"Fine, we'll just he to take you out!" Sasuke growled, clenching his fists. "You ready, Kaya?"

"You bet," I smiled and we were back to back in a heartbeat.

The mirrors shined white and when it dimmed, every mirror had Haku in it.

"Which one is the real one?" I grumbled.

"Look in each mirror as hard as you like," Haku said. "You will never discover the secret."

Needles suddenly rained down on us and we were struck by every one of them, scratching over our arms, legs and shoulders, but no vital spots.

I looked down at my left arm and breathed, the needles hadn't struck it. "Okay, new plan," I growled and started making hand-signs. _Uma, Tori, Inu, I_! "Fire style! Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Fire escaped my mouth and took the shape of a dragon, and then, because I had to make a few adjustments, another one came out.

The two dragon looking streams of fire attacked each mirror, going back and forth, slamming into every one.

"They'll have to find the real one sooner or later!" I smirked.

"Look out!" Sasuke yelled as more needles were thrown down. They first cut through my fire dragons, and then they stabbed into me. One of them went through the bandage on my left arm and hit the wound that still needed to heal, the stitches that Tsunami put on it while I was sleeping wouldn't hold it together if this kept up.

My arm started burning up and blood soaked the bandage. It became too much for the bandage to hold and the blood started running down my arm, dripping from my fingers and staining my skin. The warm, sticky moisture reached my palm and I shook it off.

"Kaya! Your arm!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Are you gonna be okay!?"

"Worry about yourself, Sasuke," I said to him.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll try a fireball Jutsu."

My mind was running through possible ideas of how this Jutsu worked. Haku said they were mirrors, so it proved that only one of them was real and the others were merely a reflection, not clones at all. Then I realized something that I missed, a flash of movement.

I scanned it over and over in my head, which was all happening in a matter of mili-seconds. A flash from one mirror to another. I scanned it one more time and I made out the image, it was Haku, jumping out of one mirror and moving on to another.

"I understand now," I murmured. "I know how he does it."

"How?" Sasuke asked, right before he started making a hand-sign.

"He has a high speed, which helps him move from one mirror to the next, and so on and so on. With this speed and reflections in every mirror, you think that he's attacking from every direction, but he's not."

"So he moves so fast that you never notice," Sasuke breathed. "Now I get it."

I nodded. "We have to use this to our advantage. But we just have to find a way to do that- AH!"

"Kaya-"

Both of us fell to our knees as the needles stabbed into our legs. I recognized them as senbon needles.

"You can't defeat me," Haku said. "But if you surrender now, I won't have to kill you."

"We never give up," Sasuke said and looked at me. I looked back and we both nodded, standing up and going back to back again. "We know the secret of this Jutsu, and now we're going to do something about it."

"But, how?" Haku was clearly surprised. "Kaya, you may have Lightning Speed, and perhaps sharp eyes, you too," he added to Sasuke. "But no one can uncover the secret."

I sighed. "I explain a lot of things," I complained. "But I guess it won't hurt me to tell you."

Haku didn't move an inch.

I looked around at every mirror. "You see, people with Lightning Speed can run around as fast as lightning can strike, seeing nothing but blurs, but...." a smirk crossed my face. "The mind is specially adapted to seeing a blur and making it a perfect image in matters of mili-seconds. That's how we don't crash into anything."

"So, what does that have to do with the secret of my Jutsu?" Haku asked.

"Because it's the same," I replied. "My sharp eyes picked up the blur of you shooting out of a mirror and shooting into another one. Because you were a blur, that doesn't mean my mind wasn't able to scan it and make out the proper image of you. That's how I know the secret."

Haku raised eight senbon needles, four in each hand. "Oh well. That just means I'll have to kill you now!" He threw the senbon at us.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, don't worry about me" Kakashi said, getting up off the ground. "Zabuza is getting strong, I admit it. But I can handle him."

Kakashi was a fair few metres away, and blood dripped from many wounds.

Zabuza laughed and made a hand-sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The mist got even thicker from Zabuza's Jutsu and it was impossible to see anything.

_An enemy you can't see and can't hear_, Kakashi thought with his eyes closed. _It's been a while since I faced anyone this tough.... Relax, think. Where will he strike_?

After a few moments, Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he turned around. "The Bridge Builder!"

Kakashi ran back towards his comrades.

Zabuza ran at Tazuna from behind and everyone turned around to stare in horror. Kakashi appeared in front of Tazuna with his arms out to protect him.

"Too late, Kakashi!" Zabuza laughed and grabbed his sword, pulling it in front of him and slashing it down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was Sakura's voice," I murmured, struggling to pick myself up off the ground.

"What's happening to her?" Sasuke was the same. "Where's Kakashi?"

"No idea," I managed to sit up. "But we have to worry about ourselves at the moment."

We had injuries all over us, none were very deep, but with any more blood loss, they could possibly become fatal.

I looked at my left arm, blood as all over it, all because a few needles broke through the bandage and hit the wound.

"You have no chance against me," Haku said. "Why don't you just surrender and give up on this silly mission of yours. You will never stop us from killing the Bridge Builder."

I growled. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" I got up and stood my ground. "We'll die to protect the Bridge Builder!"

"Very well," Haku gave a little laugh. "Then I'll kill you now."

Watched as more senbon needles came down at us. Sasuke and I were thrown away from each other and more needles stabbed into our bodies. Two struck the wound on my left arm and the pain only got worse.

I struggled to sit up. "No way," I murmured, my voice shaky. "I'm not going to die here. So that means you won't be able to kill Tazuna!"

"Kaya! Watch out!"

I looked over to Sasuke and then up at the blur flying straight for me. My mind scanned it and I knew it was Haku coming at me. I tried to get up, but my body was in so much pain, it was hard for my brain to figure out which muscles I wanted to move.

"Kaya, no!"

I looked over to Sasuke, he had gotten up and he was running towards us, to protect me.

"Sasuke, get back!" I growled. "He'll kill you!"

"I'm killing you first!" Haku growled.

"_Oh no you don't_!"

I stared up at Haku, who was just hit by something invisible, and sparks flew everywhere above me.

"What!? A barrier!? But, how!?" Haku exclaimed.

_A barrier_? I thought. _But I can't put up any barriers_!

"_Kaya, you can't give up_," I heard a voice in my head. My eyes widened as I recognized it, better than I recognized anything in the world! "_You're a ninja now. You can't give up on your dreams. This is only a one time thing, I won't protect you again. But don't let anybody throw you aside. You're stronger than that. You know what you have to do, my daughter_."

A smirk crossed over my face. "Yes, father. I understand."

"What?" Haku and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke, get behind me and whatever you do, _**stay**_ behind me," I told him. "This is going to be worse than my Tiger's Roar."

Sasuke looked at me for a few moments before nodding and running to stand behind me.

"Okay," I growled. "It's time to end this!" I put my palms together, allowing the blood from my left arm to smear onto my right hand, this was for a special Jutsu.

My mind trailed back to many years ago, when I was taught this Jutsu. I was three years old...

"Hello, Kaya."

"Hello, father," I smiled as I looked up from my toy blocks and dolls.

"What are you building there?" he asked, sitting down beside me, looking at what I was doing with my blocks.

"I'm building our house," I told him. I held up two dolls, a man and a woman. "These dolls are you and mummy."

My father smiled at me. "Okay, but what about this one?" he picked up my other doll.

"That one is me," I said. "It's our family, just the three of us living in our house."

My father laughed. "You know, Kaya? It's not just the three of us that is our family. There are more."

"More people in our family?" I echoed. "Who are they? How come I've never seen them?"

"You have," my father said and put the doll down with the other two. "Our last name is Haruta, which means balanced peace. It's another name for the Yin Yang. We are gentle and kind, but once tempered, we have a destructive side."

"Wow," I said, my eyes shining. "But, what about the rest of our family?"

"There are more Haruta's in this village. It's called the Haruta Clan."

"The..... Haruta.... Clan?"

"That's right. Every member of the Haruta Clan I like a family. We are all joined together, not related by blood, but by heart."

"By heart?"

"Yes. We're all the same. Most of us are too kind and do no like our destructive side, and others are opposite. But once we're all together, we're balanced out."

"Wow.... so what about Sasuke and Naruto? Are they Haruta's too? Are they like our family?"

"No," my father laughed. "Sasuke is from his own Clan, Naruto is from another family. They are not Haruta's."

"Does that mean that Haruta's are special to the Leaf Village?" I was really curious about this new knowledge, I wanted to know more.

"In a way, yes," my father put a hand on my head. "But everyone in this village is special in their own way, from the youngest baby, to the oldest elder. Even you, my dear."  
"I'm special?"

"Very special,"my father nodded.

"I didn't know I was special... I knew I had Chakra and all that stuff like you and mummy, but I didn't know I was special."

My father thought for a moment, I could tell he was thinking deeply. "Kaya, I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise me not to use it unless your life is on the line or you have to use it to protect someone very important to you."

I thought and then nodded solemnly. "I promise. What is it?"

My father looked around the room before looking back at me. "It's a Jutsu that not many people in the Haruta Clan can do. It was created by your great grandfather, who also created this Clan. His name was Daisuke Haruta, one of the greatest ninja in the world. And he called his creation, the Lightning Flame. Only those Daisuke thought worthy of teaching knows this Jutsu, he even taught my father, Daitaro Haruta. But it can come at a price." The whole time, he was whispering. "Shiori told me not to teach you this, but I think you are capable of it."

I was excited, I wanted to know what it was. "What price does it come at?"

"Most people do not know how to fully control this Jutsu, making their Chakra too weak or too powerful for it. In the end, most of them were killed by their own Jutsu."

My eyes widened, now I was a little bit scared. "Can you do it? How many people are able to do it now?"

My father sighed. "I am the only Haruta member able to perform the Lightning Flame, the others all died. Maybe it's because my grandfather was the one who created it and I have a better knowledge of controlling it."

"Can you show me how it works?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't. It's too loud to perform without being caught out," my father shook his head. "But I'll teach you the hand-signs."

I nodded. "Okay, teach me"

My father smiled. "Firstly, you need to have your own blood on both palms of your hands. If you do this right at the start of a battle, you won't have any blood on you to put on your palms, so you'll have to either grab a kunai or dig your nails into your palms until they bleed. Next, the hand-signs."

I took in everything he was showing me. "Why do you need the blood?"

"Otherwise, it won't work and it will kill you for forcing it. The Jutsu can only be created by your blood."

I was extremely curious. "What if someone got my blood on their hands and performed the Jutsu? What would happen to them?"

"Depending who they were," my father answered. "If they were strong enough, they might be capable of the Jutsu, if they weren't, they would die. Haruta or not."

I nodded. "So, what are the hand-signs?"

I watched closely as my father showed me the hand-signs, and I took it all in carefully.

"When I leave this world, you will be the last one to carry on the Lightning Flame," he told me. "So be careful how and when you use it."

"I understand."

I growled and looked up at the reflections of Haku. "I'll show you my true power," I hissed and dug my nails into my palms, just to make sure. I felt the pain as my nails dug deep, and more warm, sticky liquid came from my body. I put my hands together, making the first hand-sign, and then came the others. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_!

My eyes glittered as an evil smirk crossed my face. "Time to see what this Jutsu really does."

I held my left palm out in front of me, facing up, with my right hand over my left wrist. I felt my Chakra going down my left arm, and it was painful as it passed my wound. When it reached my palm, I felt more power than I ever could have.

"What is this!?" Haku growled as I felt my Chakra escaping my body and flowing all over the place. "This new energy. It's impossible!"

Sasuke looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

Suddenly, a white and blue ball of Chakra became visible on my left palm, and bolts of electricity flowed off of it, striking the ground and ripping it up. It was everywhere, and the sound of booming thunder echoed around the house of mirrors, making it louder than it probably should have been.

"Lightning Flame!" I growled.

"Is that really.... Kaya?" Sasuke murmured to himself.

Once I thought I'd built up enough energy for my Jutsu, I looked up at the mirrors again. "Alright. Let's end this here and now!"

I jumped up at a mirror and threw my arm forward. The attack hit the mirror and shattered it to pieces.

I touched the ground and turned. "Okay, one down, the rest to go- SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" I screamed, realizing I had made a horrible mistake.

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened with fear as he saw ten needles coming at him.

I let my Jutsu fail and I begun another Jutsu. "AH!" needles stabbed into my arms.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his kunai pocket and was prepared to defend himself, but his reflexes weren't quick enough.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and ignored my pain, making hand-signs. _Saru, U, Mi Tora, Ne_! I slammed my hands into the ground "Fire style, Fire Prison Jutsu!"

I heard the rumble in the ground and fire came up all around Sasuke, forming a cage. Haku, who was flying at him to attack him, ran into the cage and was burned.

I breathed heavily. This was taking up a lot of my Chakra. And only using Taijutsu would fail. Even with my speed, the directions he flew to to go to another mirror would confuse me, I wouldn't keep up.

I heard splintering ice and I looked over my shoulder to see the mirror I shattered, growing back and looking brand new!

_The only way to bring this down is by attacking Haku directly_, I thought.

"My eyes took a while to adjust," Sasuke said. "But they've finally adjusted."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, bringing the prison down and running to his side.

Sasuke was looking at the ground.

"Sasuke?" I murmured.

Sasuke finally lifted his head and blinked. There was not only determination in his eyes now, but his eyes were no longer black. They were crimson red, with a black ring around the pupil with only one little symbol on it like half of the Yin Yang sign.

My eyes widened. "The Sharingan!"

"It's not complete, but it'll have to do," Sasuke smiled.

Haku growled. "I'm getting impatient with the two of you!" He grabbed more needles and threw them at us.

We picked up a senbon needle each and we easily diverted the oncoming needles. Now that Sasuke had the Sharingan, he would be able to interpret Haku's moves, and I would be able to see them coming at us.

_I'm aiming at their vital spots now_, Haku thought. _But I can't get a direct hit. And with Kaya's sharp eyes, she'll know which mirror I move to. With the Sharingan and her abilities, they're at a better advantage. They might be able to beat me. No matter, I'll just have to catch them off guard! Starting with Kaya_!

Haku moved to a new mirror, my eyes picked it up. "Turn around!" I said and Sasuke did. I knew where Haku went, and we were ready for him.

"I'm afraid you've made a mistake," Haku said. "A _fatal_ mistake."

I was trying to interpret what it was he meant, but I couldn't figure it out.

_**SLAM**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHH!!!!!"

"K-K-Kaya!!!!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I stood there, my eyes shaking, my whole body shaking. A huge pain in my back, next to my spine. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened as I saw Haku standing there, with Sasuke's kunai in his hand, stabbing it into my back. "I told you," he said.

"Kaya, no!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Haku away from me. It hurt when the kunai came out of my back, and I collapsed to my knees.

"Kaya, are you okay? Come on, we have to take him out! What did he do anyway?"

"A clone," I murmured, my voice tight with pain. "Sasuke, listen to me. You have to get out of here. We're no match for him."

"No, Kaya we can't give up!" Sasuke said.

"It's no use," Haku said.

Sasuke looked up and was thrown away from me as Haku struck him with a punch to the gut.

_Now, I'll take out Kaya_, Haku thought. _She's dead_!

I looked up at Haku in the mirror, he was the only one. He jumped out of the mirror and came down at me.

_I've got to stop him_!

_I can't move_, I thought. _Too much pain. I'm afraid, this must be it_.

"Kaya!"

I looked up. "Sasuke!"

My eyes shut tight as the pain in my back increased.

_**SLAM**_!!!!!

I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke standing protectively in front of me, senbon needles stabbed into him, and Haku, lying on the ground a few metres away from us.

"Sasuke, you beat him!" I exclaimed and looked up at him. But when he looked at me over his shoulder, my eyes widened. "No....."

"You should see the look on your face," Sasuke murmured, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. His eyes were black again, and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Why did you do it!?" I asked. "Why did you save me!?"

"Because you saved me," Sasuke replied calmly. "Thank you, Kaya."

Sasuke started falling back and I stood up, ran the short distance between us, caught him and fell to my knees again. "Sasuke!!!!!"

"Kaya, you have an important destiny to fulfill," Sasuke said. He raised a hand, shakily, and reached up to my cheek. "Promise me, Kaya. Don't let, your dream die...."

His hand never reached my cheek, it fell back down and Sasuke's eyes closed. He gave one final breath and I couldn't feel any more breathing from him. No emotions, no movements, nothing.

"Sasuke........." tears filled my eyes.

"He was a true ninja, worthy of honor," Haku said as he got up. "Risking his life to save his friends. It's too bad he had to die."

Tears streamed down my face as I knew that Sasuke wasn't coming back. He was dead, all because he risked his life to save me! "SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

"You can't revive him," Haku said. "You will meet the same fate."

"Shut up," I growled. Fury burned in my body. Fury, pain, suffering, and a terrible memory. The last person to die right in front of me, was my father. I swore never to let anything like this happen again, but because I wasn't strong enough, it did!

My eyes stared at Sasuke's dead body and the tears started drying up as a sudden power began to take over. It felt like Chakra, but it wasn't normal,this Chakra was different.

This Chakra raged around me as I hugged Sasuke, it was a visible orange and black color, and it tore up the ground all around me.

"What is this Chakra?" Haku exclaimed. "It's something ghastly! Dangerous!"

"You'll pay for this," I growled, but my voice had changed, it was stronger, it nearly sounded choked. I gently put Sasuke's body on the ground and stood up, looking at Haku.

"Her eyes!" Haku was scared, staring into my eyes seemed terrifying for him.

No wonder, my eyes were as red as blood, no longer their sapphire blue.

My nails grew and turned into claws, my eyes narrowed and I crouched down like an animal. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sasuke!!!!!!!" I snarled, my voice was bloodthirsty, but I didn't care. Haku was going to pay!

"This child is no longer a child!" Haku said. "She is something completely different now!"

Some of my Chakra formed the face of a tiger and it roared louder than my Lightning Flame had sounded.

_What is this Chakra_? Kakashi thought. _Is Zabuza causing this_?

Something roared further away. _He's not_! Kakashi's eyes flew wide with panic. _I know this Chakra!But how? Now of all times, the seal has been broken! This puts everyone at risk! I have to stop this now_!

_Is this Kakashi's doing_? Zabuza thought. _Nah, it's too powerful even for him. But what's creating it_?!

_Kaya_! Kakashi thought and turned around to look at the mirror Jutsu Haku put up.

I ran at Haku on all fours, my heart was pounding and my fury was intense. The senbon needles came out of my body and my injuries started healing. The bandage on my left arm came off, exposing the wound.

"Her injuries are healing!?" Haku exclaimed. "What is she!?"

I jumped up and threw a punch at one of the mirrors that Haku was in. It shattered into huge pieces but Haku was gone. I snarled and looked around. Then I sensed movement and I jumped into the air, spinning so fast and landing a safe distance away before Haku had the chance to strike me from above.

"She's faster than before," Haku murmured. "I have to end this now!"

Haku went to go into another mirror but I wast his side within a heartbeat. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the mirror. He tried to make a hand-sign to get rid of me, but my Chakra rose up around me and Haku didn't do anything.

"Her power is too great. I can't fight her off!" Haku said. "This child, I can't match her strength anymore! Zabuza, I'm sorry. I have failed."

"You're dead!" I snarled and punched Haku in the face with all the force I had. He slammed against the mirror and it shattered. He continued to fly through the air and he crashed into the ground at least 50 metres away from me.

I breathed hard and all the other mirrors shattered around me. I didn't care, all I was going to do was kill Haku.

Haku slowly struggled to stand up and I growled before taking one step forward and using my Lightning Speed to race towards him. The ground tore up behind me and Haku watched me run at him.

_This child was too much for me_, Haku thought as his mask began to crack. _I'm sorry Zabuza, but she was just too strong_.

As I ran at Haku, his mask cracked and fell from his face. I saw his pale, gentle face, the one I had seen before, the friendly boy had met in the woods earlier today! I growled fiercely and threw my fist forward, punching him square in the face, sending him flying again.

My mind was messed up a little; Sasuke was dead, because of this boy, and I finally found out that he was the boy I had helped gather herbs for not that long ago. I was gonna _**kill**_ him!!!!!!!!!

I kept running at him using my Lightning Speed, tearing up the ground. But as I ran at Haku, my mind was slowly forgetting what I was supposed to be doing, and my senses increased. I could smell more people, and that was good for me. I didn't recognize them, but they smelled good enough to kill.

I started running on all fours again, straight for the pale-faced human.

"Kaya!" I heard one of the humans call out, it sounded like a kid.

"Sensei, do something!" I heard another human.

I skidded to a stop and looked around, one of the humans held out a scroll looking thing. He bit his thumb and ran it across the paper, then it rolled up again and he put his hands together. I realized that this must be a ninja.

I ignored it and turned back to the pale-faced human, I was ready for the kill!

"Summoning Jutsu!"

I heard a rumble in the ground and stopped again, sniffing around, trying to figure out what it was. And then, out of nowhere, dogs jumped out of the ground and bit into my body, holding me down.

I snarled at them. "Get off of me!" I threw one arm up and one dog was forced to let go of me.

"Kaya! Calm down! What's happened to you!?"

"Naruto, it won't help! The seal has been broken!"

"Seal!?"

"Yes, Zabuza, this young kunoichi has the Triple-Tailed Tiger inside her body. The seal has been broken somehow, and it has to be re-sealed before she kills everybody around her!"

I shook all the dogs off of me like a cat would shake water off of its coat, but I had huge teeth marks in my body, they were bleeding badly.

"Well if Kaya and the masked kid is here, what about Sasuke!?"

My eyes widened and my head whipped around to look at the human girl with pink hair, what did she just say?

"I think it's working!" the yellow-haired boy smiled. "Try again, Sakura!"

"Naruto you idiot, it looks like she wants to kill me now! All I said was Sasuke's name and she spun around!"

_Sasuke_....... I stood up properly as my mind fought with me and my claws became nails again. I blinked and my eyes turned back to blue and they re-shaped to the way they used to be.

"Kaya?" I heard Kakashi murmur.

I looked at him, and then down at myself, looking at all the blood and feeling the pain. "What happened to me?"

"I'll explain later," Kakashi promised.

"Kaya, what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

My heart pounded and I got mad again. I turned around to face Haku, my fists clenched. "You..... You'll pay," I growled quietly.

Sakura turned around to look at where Sasuke, Haku and I had been fighting, Sasuke was lying there, dead. "You mean.... he's...."

I nodded. "This bastard killed him!" Tears came down my face. "I let another person die right in front of me. He died to protect me, and I will repay him by taking Haku's life!"

"Kaya, calm down a little bit," Kakashi said. "He's only doing his job. Don't get so worked up or else the Triple-Tailed Tiger might take over your body again!"

"I won't let it," I growled and put my hands together. "Because one blow will end it all!" I started making hand-signs. _I, Tora, Ushi, Tatsu, Uma, Ne, Tori, Saru, Ne, Mi, U, Hitsuji, I, Inu, Tora, Uma, Ne, Ushi, Tori, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Mi, Saru, U, Ushi, Inu, I, Uma, Ne, Tori, Tatsu, Tora_!

"What Jutsu is that!?" Zabuza exclaimed.

I remembered this Jutsu from a long time ago, a year after I was taught the Lightning Flame. Only I had figured it out, because I was the one that created it. My father classified it as one of the most powerful Jutsu in the world...

"Yukio!"

Yukio turned around to look at one of his comrades. "What is it, Daishiro?" he asked.

The ninja turned around and pointed in the sky. "Something is causing that strange storm! I can sense Chakra coming from its base and I told some of the other Anbu Black Ops to go check it out."

"It could be dangerous," Yukio growled. "Did you tell them to wait until I got there?"

"Yes," Daishiro nodded. "But if it's a threat we must take care of it as quickly as possible."  
"Of course," Yukio nodded in return. "Let's go check it out."

Yukio used his normal speed so that Daishiro could keep up with him and they ran through the village towards the ominous storm. Lightning came out of the black clouds and also large stones of hail. _Whatever this Jutsu is_, Yukio thought. _We must find out who is causing it and what kind of threat they have to the village. We must protect our village at all costs_!

They reached the South Gates which was the way out of the village to travel elsewhere and they continued running through the forest. Yukio could feel the strong Chakra coming from the darkness up ahead and it shook him a little. He didn't know anyone with Chakra that powerful.

"Yukio, this seems really bad," Daishiro murmured as they got closer. "Maybe we should go get more ninja first before we check it out."

They stopped in their tracks when they heard a rustle in the bushes ahead. Yukio growled. "Show yourself. Who are you?"

Someone jumped out of the bushes and landed in a crouch in front of Yukio and Daishiro. Yukio breathed. "Ah, Hisoka. You shouldn't keep doing that. What have you found out?"

The ninja stood up with a serious expression. "This might shock you a little, Yukio," Hisoka said. He took a deep breath but seemed to change his mind. "Come, you can see for yourself."

Yukio was a little confused, but he and Daishiro followed the young boy through the bushes. When he crouched down, they followed and Yukio stared out of the bushes and into the small clearing.

"Yukio, it's your daughter, Kaya, that's been causing this," one of the female Anbu Black Op ninjas said. Her name was Akina.

Yukio looked at her before looking back at the young girl in the clearing, her hands in the sign of the tiger. He was astonished to find that Akina was right, his daughter, Kaya, was the one performing this ominous Jutsu.

Wind blew all around them, and it was cold and very chilling. Lightning struck the ground all around them, no one was hurt. But then came the hail.

The huge stones crashed all around the four year old girl and dinted the ground, throwing dirt up everywhere, making it also a dust storm.

"What do we do about it?" Daishiro asked.

"We have to stop her first," Akina sighed.

Yukio sighed and signaled to everybody, and then he stood up and walked into the clearing. There were more Anbu Black Ops than he first thought, they all came out of the bushes and surrounded the child.

I looked around and them and her eyes caught on her father. "Oh, hi, daddy!" I smiled. "Like my Jutsu? Isn't it neat? I made it up all by myself!"

"That's very well done" Yukio said. "But would you mind stopping it for a minute?"

I nodded and broke the hand-sign. The lightning and hail stopped and the black clouds disappeared. The wind eased off and it wasn't even a breeze anymore. "I call it my Destruction Storm Jutsu."

"I can see that," Yukio looked around at the damage my Jutsu caused. "We thought it was a threat by how strong the Chakra was."

"Nope, just me," I smiled with my really cute kid smile.

Yukio stared at me for a little while. "That is a very strong Jutsu." He looked at the other ninja. "I'll take care of this. Go back to the village."

They all nodded and left. After a few moments he turned back to me. "How did you come up with a Jutsu so powerful? Your Chakra control was almost perfect and stronger than anything I have ever felt in a long time."

I shrugged. "I just made it up. I didn't know how powerful it was."

Yukio crouched down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, it's a very powerful Jutsu, but not one you should be using very often."

"Why not?" I asked, looking at my father with curious eyes.

"Because by the looks of it, it takes up a lot of Chakra, and practicing it causes everyone to get worried. Because that could well be one of the strongest Jutsu's in the world."

"Cool," I smiled.

I smirked. "You're finished. Destruction Storm Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened with shock. "Sakura! Naruto! Get Tazuna away from here! Quickly!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Just go!" Kakashi growled.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and ran off with Tazuna. Kakashi turned back to watch my Jutsu.

"What kind of Jutsu is this!?" Zabuza growled. "First she comes running past us with such powerful Chakra it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before and now that she's back to her normal self she pulls out a Jutsu that seems just as, or maybe more, powerful than she had been moments before!"

"This is the Jutsu Yukio-sensei told me about," Kakashi murmured half to himself. "I knew Kaya was strong, but the way he spoke, she's even stronger than he was."

"You mean, this kid is stronger than her father?" Zabuza exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded.

I watched as the fog started to clear off and black clouds filled the sky above us. The roaring of thunder rumbled on and lightning struck down everywhere, tearing up the ground.

"I understand that he was precious to you," Haku said to me. Your connections with him were strong, I can understand why you want to kill me."

My body shook with sadness and fury, even my back was beginning to hurt again. "Yeah, he was precious to me. He took me in after my heart was torn apart!" my voice was getting louder and louder, and the wind that come got fiercer and fiercer. "He was one of the most important people in my life! And you took him away from me! You stole away one of my closest friends!"

Then came the hail. It came crashing down, huge boulders of ice hit the ground all around us.

Haku was pushed and pulled by the fierce wind, and shards of the hail cut across his body.

"You little brat! I'll cut you to ribbons!" Zabuza growled and grabbed his massive sword. He ran at me.

I turned around and looked at him. Before he got within five metres of my, lightning from my Jutsu came crashing down and tore up the ground in front of me, stopping him. He hesitated for a moment, but he ran at me again.

Something else stopped him too. He looked up and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by one of the huge hail stones.

"No one can touch me with this Jutsu," I growled and turned back to Haku.

"By your expression, you do not wish to kill me," Haku said.

"Zabuza, you fight me!" I heard Kakashi growl and I looked over my shoulder. Zabuza was being held down by Kakashi's ninja dogs.

Kakashi started making hand-signs. "It's time to end this, with my own Jutsu!" he started making hand-signs and when he was finished, the power looked a lot like my Lightning Flame, but it had no rumbling thunder, instead, it sounded like birds chirping. "Lightning Blade!"

Zabuza looked nervous as Kakashi ran at him.

"Zabuza!" I head Haku and I turned back around to face him. He looked like he was going to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled and made a huge boulder of ice come crashing down towards him, but he was gone right before it hit him.

I looked back over to Zabuza and Kakashi, and my eyes widened when I realized that Haku was there, standing in between Kakashi and Zabuza, Kakashi's hand on his chest and the attack disappeared. Blood was all over Haku, and his eyes were wide, blank. He was dead.

"_But are you doing all this training for yourself?_ _You see, when there's someone special you want to protect, then you become amazingly strong_."

_He gave his life for Zabuza_, I thought. _Because he wanted to protect someone precious to him_....

"Well done, Haku," Zabuza laughed. "You have not only given me your life, but Kakashi' as well!"

_What!? How can he be laughing when Haku just died for him_!? I thought. _I thought Haku had been with him for years, surely Zabuza felt something in return_!?

Zabuza grabbed his blade and swung it forward. Kakashi grabbed Haku's body and jumped away. The sword hit the ground harmlessly.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms," Zabuza laughed.

I growled and broke my hand-sign, taking down my Jutsu. The black clouds disappeared and I saw Zabuza running at Kakashi with his blade. Kakashi was tired from fighting Zabuza, I could tell, he had a huge cut across his chest and stomach, he couldn't keep on fighting for much longer. If he was struck by Zabuza's sword, it would be all over for him. And I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I used my Lightning Speed, tearing up the ground in front of me and I was standing in front of Kakashi and Haku in an instant.

"Okay, I'll kill you first! Zabuza growled and swung his sword forward.

"Kaya-"

I ran forward, crouched down and threw one of my legs up, kicking Zabuza in the stomach and sending him into the air. I jumped into the air and punched him in the face. He swung his sword at me but I jumped on top of it.

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed. "Her speed is faster than before!"

I smiled evilly and ran up the sword. I turned around, put my hands down on the sword and threw my legs back, kicking him in the face with both feet. He was thrown back, and separated from his sword.

The sword hit the ground, sticking up, and I landed on the handle, standing up straight with my arms crossed. "I won't allow you to kill my sensei!" I snarled. "I won't let anyone else precious to me fall!"

"Kaya...." Kakashi murmured.

"My father was right," I growled. "Haruta means balanced peace. Another name for Yin Yang. Us Haruta's can be kind and gentle, but once tempered, we cause a heck of a lot of damage! And you'll see just how much damage a Haruta can cause!"

Suddenly, something strange began to happen. A bright white light shone right below my chin. I looked down and realized that it was my necklace, it was shining brightly.

"What is that?" Zabuza growled.

A tiny ball came out of the necklace and grew bigger. Soon it looked like a white stick. And then it moved closer to me and I held my hands out. It rested on my hands and the light dimmed.

My eyes widened when I realized what it was. It was a sword and a sheath. I smiled and pulled the sword out, the ray skin was white and the handle was black, the pommel was gold, the guard was gold, bit in the center, it had the Yin Yang sign on it, with a silver ring around it. I looked up at the blade, it was shiny, and it looked sharp.

"It can't be!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I don't believe it either," I murmured. "It's the Sword of Lightning, or better known as the Raiden. But... how?"

"Never mind that!" Zabuza growled. "You should be more concerned about dodging my attacks!"

I quickly did a back flip and avoided being struck by a kunai.

I growled and put the sheath on the side of my waist, tying it there so it wouldn't fall off. "I don't know how I got this thing, but I'm going to use it and take you out, Zabuza!"

"Try me," Zabuza growled and pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Kaya, let me handle him-"

"You're in no condition to fight, Kakashi-sensei," I told him. "Sit back and watch."

Kakashi took deep breath and sighed. "I'm not so sure you can handle it."

"You've said so yourself, sensei," I said, turning my sword horizontally with both hands. "I'm already at Jonin level. This guy is a Jonin and so are you. You won't stand a chance against him the way you are now."

"But, you're severely injured!"

"No I'm not," I smiled. "I was just stabbed in the back. Literally."

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, you can take him."

I grinned. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do."

"This will be your last mistake ever," Zabuza laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well this will be your last battle, ever!" I growled and ran at him, he ran at me.

We both threw our swords forward and they crashed into each other. He was trying to push me off balance, and with such a heavy sword, he could probably do it.

I jumped back and did a spin as I touched the ground. I held the sword up again, horizontally and I tried to think of a way I could fight him. That was when the crazy stuff happened.

There was a bright light, it was white and blue. It started at the base of the sword and then gradually moved up to the top of the blade.

"Wow," I smiled.

"It can't be!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, turning my back on Zabuza to look at my sensei.

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes were wide, I could tell that his Sharingan eye was trying to figure something out.

"I'll show you not to turn your back on me, kid!"

_**SLAM**_!!!!!

"HA!" Zabuza laughed, but when the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. "What!?"  
"Your back is turned to me now," I said in a quiet, evil voice. "You're finished, Zabuza."

Zabuza turned around, but I was gone. "Where did you go!?"

"Try and find me."

Zabuza looked all around him, growling.

"Look up."

Zabuza looked up and saw me coming down at him, my sword held down with my left hand, ready to strike him down.

"I don't think so," Zabuza laughed. "Nice try, kid!"

Zabuza threw his sword up and I put my sword forward, but I turned into a log as soon as I was struck.

"What!?" Zabuza looked around. "Then where the heck are you!?!?!?!"

"I only saw him do it once," he heard my voice. "But it was enough to know how it worked."

Zabuza looked down at my hands that came out of the ground and grabbed his ankles.

"What!?"

I pulled him down into the ground, by only up to his waist. I appeared in front of him, crouched down, my sword in its sheath and grin on my face. "Earth style, Head Hunters Jutsu."

"Why you...." Zabuza growled.

Kakashi smiled. _Nice job, kid_.

I could tell that he was mad, and it was actually quite funny.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza growled and grabbed his sword, swinging it towards me. I stood my ground, because when it hit, I disappeared.

Zabuza growled. "I'm sick of these games!"

"I didn't know this was a game," he looked at me, sitting a few metres away. "Now that I know it's a game, let's have some fun."

Zabuza threw his blade at me and I disappeared again. He growled. "I'm tired of this!" Zabuza growled and ripped himself out of the ground.

I blinked at him from where I was hiding. _Wow, he's super mad_.

"Where are you!?" Zabuza yelled.

"I'm over here!" I called back to him.

Zabuza looked over to where I was, but he couldn't see me because I ducked down. He grabbed his sword and walked over to where I was. I was waiting anxiously as his footsteps got louder and louder as he approached. I could tell that Kakashi was getting worried and about to jump in and fight Zabuza himself. I wasn't having that.

I felt he movement in the air as Zabuza lifted his sword and swung it down against the side railings on the bridge where I was hiding. I jumped up using my Chakra control and my Lightning Speed and I landed behind Zabuza as soon as the blade smashed the railings.

He turned around and I jumped away another few metres with a grin on my face.

"Stop playing tricks on me little girl," Zabuza growled. "I'm starting to get serious!"

"Oh really? Well good," I growled back at him. "Cause I was getting bored messing around." I got ready for a proper fight. "Let's get this over with."

Zabuza looked like he was smirking, and then he ran at me.

I ran at him and punched him in the gut. When he cringed, I jumped up and spun, kicking him in the face and sending him flying.

I landed on the ground in crouch and I looked at Zabuza hit the ground hard, but at the corner of my eyes, I sensed a far off movement and I turned my head to see Sakura kneeling down beside Sasuke's body and crying her eyes out.

Tears formed in my own eyes as my mind trailed back to when Sasuke fell down and spoke his last words to me. "_Kaya, you have an important destiny to fulfill_," Sasuke had said to me. He had raised a hand, shakily, and reached up to my cheek. "_Promise me, Kaya. Don't let, your dream die...._"

My hand came up and I put it on my cheek, remembering as Sasuke's hand fell. His hand never reached my face, he didn't have the strength left.

I was suddenly punched in the face and sent flying back. I rolled on the ground for a few moments before I managed to stop myself. I was lying on my stomach with my arms stretched out in front of me. I looked up shakily at Zabuza, who was smiling, and actually pleased with himself.

"That'll teach ya not to turn away from me!" Zabuza laughed. "Now I'll finish you off."

I sighed and looked back over to Sasuke. _What does it matter_, I thought with an aching heart. _Sasuke and his family took me in after my Clan was destroyed. Now that Sasuke is dead....... I couldn't bring myself to tell Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto.... Why don't I just let him kill me? It'll save the extra pain, I'd rather not feel any more pain_....

"_Never give up, don't run from your fears, and let no one scare you off_," I heard Itachi's voice in my head. It was the advice he had given to me as a kid when he was walking me home.

_I don't care anymore_, I thought to myself, tears running down my face. _Sasuke is gone, just like the others_.....

"Prepare to die!" Zabuza said and ran at me.

"Kaya!" Kakashi called and tried to get up, but he was in way too much pain.

I looked at Zabuza coming at me and rested my face on the ground, ready to take the blow of his blade that would end my life and rejoin me with Sasuke.

"Get away from her!" I heard a growling voice and my head came up to see Naruto standing in front of me, ready to protect me.

"Out of the way kid!" Zabuza growled.

"No way! I won't let you kill her!" Naruto yelled. "She's my friend, I would die for her!"

"Then I'll kill you first!" Zabuza prepared to swing his blade.

Naruto was suddenly scared and he raised an arm to cover his face.

_NO! Not again_! I jumped up and unsheathed my sword. I ran in front of Naruto and swung the sword up just as Zabuza swung his sword down at us. _I won't let another precious person DIE_!!!!!!

As the two swords collided, a blue and white light came from the center of the collision. There was a fierce wind and I felt the presence of a strong Chakra. I looked at my sword, that was where the Chakra flow was coming from, and the blue and white light.

"What is that!?" Zabuza growled, pushing his sword forward.

My mind came off the sword and I focused again on getting Zabuza away from Naruto. _I refuse to let it happen again_! I thought with a growl. _Too many precious people have died already! I won't let anyone else die! I would give up my own life to ensure that_!

I pushed forward, putting all my energy into it, making sure that the only thing on my mind was to protect Naruto, to keep him safe.

Somehow, strangely, the sword seemed to respond to that. The light grew and engulfed the katana, making it shake a little bit. I growled and pushed forward more.

"Give it up, kid!" Zabuza said. "You and the boy are dead!"

"Not if there's anything I can do to stop it!" I snarled. "Naruto, get out of here!"

"No way, Kaya, I'm with you all the way-"

"I said get out of here!" I growled. "If you don't and Zabuza gets around me, you're dead. And I _don't_ want that to happen!"

Naruto blinked at me for a few moments.

"Naruto, _**run**_!" I growled at him again.

Naruto was deep in thought.

"What are you waiting for you idiot!?" I couldn't hold him off for much longer. "MOVE IT, NARUTO!!!!!!"

"No."

I pushed forward more as Zabuza was beginning to put me off balance. "What!?!?!?!?!"

"No, Kaya," Naruto said. "I won't let you do this alone."

"You don't know what you're saying!" I growled. "Even I'm no match for this guy. Run while you have a chance!"

"Too late!" Zabuza smiled and stepped aside, making me fall forward. Zabuza ran at Naruto and I quickly sat up and looked over my shoulder, turning a little, watching Naruto's scared expression.

"NO! _**NARUTO**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly, there was this huge gust of wind and I felt new strength. My eyes snapped open and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I stood up as quickly as I normally would and ran towards Zabuza and Naruto using my Lightning Speed. I turned to the side and shouldered Zabuza away from Naruto and everything returned to normal speed.

Zabuza and I fell to the side and I rolled a few times before regaining control over my body.

"Why you..." Zabuza growled and sat up in a crouch, holding up his sword. "I'll destroy you!"

He swung his sword towards me but I rolled to the side, got up in a crouch like a tiger and jumped up into the air, making super fast hand-signs. _Tatsu, Mi, Saru, Ne, Tora, U, I, Hitsuji_!

"Ha, what Jutsu is that?" Zabuza laughed.

I blinked and I saw the expression on Zabuza's face as he gazed into my new colored eyes. They were still blue, but the whites of my eyes were blood red with black lines like lightning. "This is the end!" I hissed.

"So this is how things turn out, hey Zabuza?"

I turned my head and a spear flew passed my face, scratching my cheek, though not deeply.

I landed on the ground in a crouch position and stared at the newcomers, stopping my Jutsu and my eyes returned to normal.

"Gato?" Zabuza said. "What are you doing here?"

_Gato_? I thought. _So that's him_.....

I looked over at a short man with gray hair, dark glasses, a bandage over his left arm and hand and a walking stick.

Kakashi got up and he walked over to Naruto.

"Things were taking too long so I came to see how it was going," Gato replied. "Oh and by the way, Zabuza, you're fired."

"What?"

"You cost too much to keep, so I'm getting rid of you."

Zabuza looked at me and I looked back at him. He nodded to me. "That's it then. It appears the Bridge Builder is safe. We have no quarrel."

I nodded back. "It seems so."

It was only then did I take in all the people _behind_ Gato. I looked at the large group of rogues, none of them were ninja, I couldn't feel any Chakra, they were all just bandits. "What are they here for?" I growled.

"Oh? These people?" Gato smiled and looked over his shoulder, then back at me. "They're here to finish the job, and kill Zabuza and the rest of you at the same time."

I growled and stood up properly, clenching my fists and glaring defiance at Gato. "I don't think so."

Gato ignored me and walked forward, stopping when he reached Haku's body. He looked down at Haku. "Oh, you. You little punk, you nearly broke my arm. I should repay you for that." He kicked Haku's head.

"Hey!" I snarled. "Get away from him, you rat!"

"Shut up, kid," Zabuza said. "Haku's dead, what does it matter?"

I turned to Zabuza. "WHAT!? You mean you can just stand there and watch Haku get treated like a dog!?" I still hated Haku for killing Sasuke, job or not, but when people didn't care that someone had died to protect them, that's when I get really mad. "He told me that he had been with you for years! He did so much for you, he _**died**_ for you! Don't you even care!?"

"Calm down, Kaya," Kakashi said. "He's not the enemy anymore-"

"I don't care!" I growled. "Don't you feel upset that Haku is gone because of you? He died for you because you were important to him, he wanted to protect you. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for him!?"

Zabuza growled a little bit. That made me more angry.

"You're just a rat, you know that!?" I growled. "Do you even know the meaning of friendship? Do you know what emotions are except for anger?"

"You're just a kid, you don't know what it means to be a Shinobi," Zabuza growled at me. "Have you ever heard of the Rules of Shinobi Conduct?"

"Of course I have," I growled back. "And if you're referring to the 25th principle, I know it. I've read it over and over."

"Well then, recite it," Zabuza said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "A ninja must never show their feelings, no matter what, no matter how much they're hurting inside. Feelings are a weakness that cloud one's mind and weakens a sense of duty. You're not allowed to shed a tear, not one single tear."

"Now, how do you know I'm not upset?" Zabuza asked.

I shrugged. "But you just stand there, saying you don't care! Just because a Shinobi isn't allowed to shed a tear doesn't mean they're not allowed to say that they're sad that one of their comrades died to save them!" My blood was boiling. "Because you know something?"

"What?" Zabuza looked at me.

"I'm really upset that Sasuke is dead," I growled. "Because _**he **_died to save _**me**_!"

Zabuza blinked at me, understanding my reason for being mad.

"If you didn't care about Haku, why did you have him by your side for all those years the two of you were together!? Haku wanted to protect you no matter what, and he died to prove that. He was your comrade, and he threw his life away just to save your own! He felt a strong friendship towards you, but I'm not so sure you felt the same. Because you're just a rat!"

"Shut up." I was surprised when I saw Zabuza's face, tears running down from his eyes. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. Yes, Haku was important to me, and I will never forget what he has done for me."

I was silent after that, I knew how he felt, I wasn't going to make it harder for him.

Zabuza growled. "Gato. Seeing as I no longer work for you, it's time to end this."

"What are you talking about?" Gato said with a smile.

Zabuza picked up his blade. "You're dead!"

Gato was scared as Zabuza ran at him, straight passed me. I watched in shock as Gato tried to run, but Zabuza cut him down with his massive blade. The blood rose up everywhere and I had to turn away.

"Get him!"

"Take him down!"

I turned back around to see the bandits throwing spears at Zabuza, but the rogue ninja didn't even try to dodge them. They dug into him and he fell, landing beside Haku. Another bandit threw a knife and it stabbed into Zabuza's shoulder.

"That's the end," Kakashi sighed. "Zabuza doesn't have the strength left to go on."

Zabuza gave one last look around him, his eyes meeting with mine. He looked at Haku and raised a hand, placing it upon the young boy's cheek. "Haku...." Zabuza said. "I'm sorry....." He gave one last breath and closed his eyes, he was dead, his hand still against Haku's cheek.

I raised my own hand and put it against my cheek, remembering that Sasuke's hand never reached it, and tears threatened to fall.

"Yoo hoo!" I looked up at the bandits. "Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"I know, let's go check out the village and see what they've got!"

"Yeah, good idea!"

"Not good," Kakashi murmured.

I growled, I wasn't going to let these guys attack the village. I made hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Mi, Tora_! "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Fifteen more of me appeared. "Haruta style!"

The bandits were a little shaken and Naruto smiled. "There's no way I'm missing out!" He made the same hand-signs that I did. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five more Naruto's appeared and the bandits were getting really edgy.

I smiled and my clones ran forward, punching the first few bandits and disappearing. The bandits weren't liking this, one more push and they'd be gone.

Suddenly, I managed to jump out of the way in time as a massive fireball flew passed me and hit some of the bandits. _Wow, I didn't know that Kakashi could do a Fireball Jutsu_, I thought. _Cool_.

"Still want a fight?" said a voice and my eyes flew wide, my body fixed to the spot. It couldn't be! No! How in the world could it be true!?

"No thanks!" some of the bandits yelled and they all ran back to their boat.

"That's what I thought," the voice had amusement in it and the person stood beside me, but my eyes were fixed to where the bandits were leaving.

"Kaya, are you okay?"

Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my face. "S-S-Sasuke.........."

A hand came on my shoulder. "It's okay, Kaya. It's over."

My body was released from whatever was holding it down and I spun around, throwing my arms over the person beside me and hugging them tightly, crying my eyes out. It couldn't be, it had to be impossible.

The person wrapped his arms around me and hugged me just as tightly. "It's okay."

"But I thought you were dead, Sasuke!" I cried out.

"Oh wow, Sasuke you're alive!" Naruto cheered.

"I would never leave you, Kaya," Sasuke murmured to me, hugging me a little tighter.

"But.... how?"

"............ I don't know," I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "But looks like you have to put up with me for a little bit longer."

Sasuke put a hand on my cheek and I smiled as he brushed away my tears with his thumb. His hand finally reached my cheek, but the memory of watching him fall and say those words to me before his 'death' would never leave my mind. But as long as Sasuke was still with us, I was happy.

"Ah!"

"Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" Sakura exclaimed.

Me and Sasuke separated and looked at Kakashi, he was on his knees, holding a hand to his chest, blood dripping from the wound made by Zabuza. "I'm afraid I've lost too much blood," Kakashi said. "I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't say that, Kakashi-sensei," I murmured and walked over to him, crouching in front of him. "Don't forget, I can help you."

Kakashi looked at me as I made a few hand-signs. _Inu, Saru, U, Uma, Ne_. "Healing Palms Jutsu."

My left hand glowed green and I held it up against Kakashi's chest where the injury was the worst. The green Chakra glow coming from my hand responded to the wound and it started healing rapidly, it came back together and not even a scar was left.

"That's amazing!" Tazuna exclaimed. "Why don't you do it on yourself?"

"Because it won't work on me," I replied. "If it did, I would have healed myself already. But now it's time for the rest of you. Who else it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "And me and Naruto kept Tazuna extra safe."

"Yeah, I'm fine too," Naruto added.

I nodded and stood up, walking over to Sasuke, my hand still glowing green.

"I'm okay, Kaya," Sasuke told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Sasuke, you nearly died because your injuries were so bad," I argued. "Just let me heal you."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright."

I smiled at him from my easy win and I placed my left hand up against his chest. Sasuke watched my face as the Jutsu took effect. My Chakra was running low, and I only focused on fixing the worst of Sasuke's injuries.

My heart started racing as I forced more Chakra into healing the rest of Sasuke's body, and my hand was beginning to hurt.

Sasuke noticed my quickened breathing and gently grabbed my wrist, taking my hand away from his chest. It took me by surprise. "Sasuke?"

"You're using up what little Chakra you have left and you're trying to force more power out," well Sasuke _was_ always smart. "I'll be fine now."

"And the threats from Gato are over, which means the Bridge Builder can finish the bridge!" Naruto smiled. "And then we can go home!"

I smiled, but everything was going blurry, my head was starting to hurt and my body was swaying a bit. My hand stopped glowing green and I started to fall, but Sasuke caught me.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Not feeling too well," I replied.

"Let's get her back to my house," Tazuna said. "I'll finish the bridge tomorrow."

"Sasuke, I'll carry her," Naruto murmured. "I'm in better condition than you are at the moment."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, Naruto."

I was lifted off the ground and Naruto took me in his arms. We started going back to Tazuna's home.

"Where'd she get the sword?" I heard Sasuke mumble to Naruto.

"It came out of her necklace," Naruto replied in a mumble. "Apparently it's a very powerful sword that came from some place."

"My great grandfather made it," I murmured, taking my two friends by surprise. "It's called the Raiden, or the Sword of Lightning. My grandfather, Daisuke, used it to take down 50 ninja in one shot when he was only 17."

Naruto tensed up. "_**17**_!? You're kidding!?"

"Nope."

"I'm glad we're on your side then," Sasuke joked.

"Yeah," I opened my eyes and looked at them. "I don't think I'd be able to kill my best friends with my own sword."

The three of us laughed, but then my head was spinning again so I rested my head against Naruto's chest and fell asleep.

"Good bye! Take care now!"

"We will!" Naruto smiled.

I looked down at Inari, standing in front of me. "Take care of yourself, Inari," I murmured. "And take care of your mother and your grandfather."

"I will," Inari promised.

I smiled. "Youf father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you all for everything," Tazuna said to us. "Without you, the bridge would never have been built and we would have been doomed forever."

"Yes," Tsunami smiled. "We are forever in gratitude for what you have done for our country."

"It was nothing," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, we were just doing our job," Sasuke smiled. "Well, some of us anyway." Sasuke nudged me and I nudged him back, nearly pushing him over.

"We'll see you again some day," Sakura promised. "Good bye now."

We all turned and walked away, headed to the end of the bridge. I looked over my shoulder at Inari, standing strong. I nodded to him and he nodded back, then I turned and followed my comrades back in the direction of home.

"Say, Kaya?"

I looked at Sasuke walking beside me, his eyes shining.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could teach me that Lightning Flame thing that you used the other day?" Sasuke whispered. "It was really cool!"

I nearly laughed. "Sorry, Sasuke. But that was a Kekkei Genkai, something that only I can do. It can't just be taught, it has to be in your blood, like the Sharingan."

"But Kakashi isn't part of the Uchiha Clan and he still has the Sharingan in his left eye," Sasuke whispered in a complaint.

"I don't know how he got it, but he did," I whispered back. "But you won't be able to learn it."

"Can you at least try to teach me? Please, Kaya!"

"Why do you want to learn it so much?"

"Because it's super cool and I want to be as strong as you!"

I sighed. "Alright, I'll _**try**_ and teach you the Lightning Flame. But I warn you, it won't work."

"Lightning Flame?"

I looked over to Sakura with an expression that showed my guilt. "What kind of Jutsu is that?"

Kakashi looked at me. "Surely you can't perform that Jutsu. No one from the Haruta Clan could have shown it to you because of the dangers it has. And Yukio would have known better."

I shrugged and sighed, knowing I was caught. No one was supposed to know that I had the ability to use the Lightning Flame. But then an idea came into my head. "Of course I don't know how to use it. My mother forbade my father from teaching me any dangerous Jutsu's and no one else would have taught it to me. It was only when Sasuke and I were fighting Haku that I said I wished I was able to use it."

Kakashi sighed with relief. "Of course, every Haruta used to wish that, but not every one of them could use it."

I turned my head to look back at Sasuke and smiled with relief that I wasn't caught. When he gave me a confused expression, I gave him a small glare that pretty much told him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded in understanding.

"I can't wait until we get home," Naruto smiled. "Mum is probably going to treat me to some ramen for dinner or something."

"You and your ramen," I laughed.

"Well maybe we should keep going with easier missions," Sakura murmured. "That one was really hard."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's just get home."

"You'd be nearly home by now if you were using your Lightning Speed," Sasuke said.

"Exactly," I mumbled. "Goes to show how slow you guys are."

"You'll meet your match one day, Kaya," Sakura said.

"No I wont," I smiled back. "No one in the world is as fast as me!"

"Don't get cocky, Kaya," Kakashi said. "You never know."

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, she's the one, that's definitely Yukio's kid. The last of the Haruta Clan."

"So she's the one we need, right?"

"Yep, and she will help us."

"What if she refuses?"

"She won't. She wouldn't dare."


	13. Chapter 13

"We're back!"

"Kaya? Sasuke? Is that you!?"

I watched as Mikoto ran into the room to see us, we nodded and she hugged us both. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay!"

"It's good to be back," I smiled.

"Hey, so you are still alive."

I turned and looked at Itachi smiling at us, I grinned and nodded. "So it looks like you'll just have to put up with us."

"You should go upstairs and unpack," Mikoto said. "Rest up for a bit."

Sasuke and I nodded. "Where's father?" Sasuke asked.

"Out on a mission," Itachi replied. "Things have been pretty hard for the past few days. More and more B and A-rank missions have been assigned to our village."

I blinked at him, but then he went back to what he had been doing and Sasuke and I went to go unpack our things.

I put my bag on the floor, I'd unpack it tomorrow. I decided to jump out my window and go for a walk. I walked pretty slowly and looked around the village, it was still the same as I left it, no big problems seemed to have come to the village.

BANG!

I fell back and looked up. "Sorry- Oh!" I jumped up. "Hi, Ebiki!"

"Kaya? It's been a long time since I heard you sound so cheerful!" said the Jonin ninja I ran into.

"I'm different now," I smiled. "And my Squad and I just got back from the Land of Waves mission we were assigned to do."

Ebiki smiled and I looked at the scars on his face, they would never heal, not after the damage that had been caused. And under his bandanna, there was worse injuries than just scars.

_Ebiki Morino_, I thought. _An old friend of my father. I haven't seen him in ages_.

I felt someone staring at me and I turned to look at two men passing Ebiki and I. Their eyes were trained on me and I felt uneasy, what was their problem?

I watched them walk straight passed us and continue on their way towards the Hokage's building. I had never seen them before, so they must have been here to request a mission. Still, their eyes were still in my head, they looked desperate.

I shook my head to clear it.

"So, you're finally a ninja now," Ebiki said.

I looked up at him again. "Yep. And Kakashi-sensei said I was already at Jonin level!"

"Really? Well what can you expect, you are Yukio's kid after all. It's in your blood to be strong."

I smiled. "Thanks. So how have you been? Any hard missions lately?"

"Nope, not really. But the missions seem to be getting harder and harder each day."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not so sure myself," Ebiki shrugged. "But all I can really do is complete as many missions as possible."

"Well when I'm a lot stronger, I bet I could help you with some of the missions," I smiled. "After all, they'd have to let me handle B or A-rank missions because my strength is at Jonin level, so it shouldn't matter if I'm a Genin. Right?"

"Maybe," Ebiki laughed. "You'll find out sooner or later. But I must go. I have things to do."

I nodded and watched Ebiki walk around me. "See ya later, kid."

"Bye," I waved as he ran off.

I felt eyes trained on me again and I looked around, but my eyes didn't see anyone staring at me. I shrugged. "Oh well," I sighed. "I'm going to check out the lake. Haven't been there in a while."

I tore through the village with my Lightning Speed, kicking up dirt as I ran and dodging through large crowds easily. _I wonder what my next mission is going to be_, I thought. _Hopefully something challenging like the one I just came back from_.

"Kaya, wake up already!"

I mumbled something and turned over, trying to get back to sleep.

"Wake up, you lazy ninja!" it was Sasuke. "Or I'll pour cold water all over you!"

"Go ahead, I dare you," I muttered and curled up. "You wouldn't."

I heard footsteps getting faint, and then after a few moments, they got louder and louder and louder until......

SPLASH!!!!!

"SASUKE! That's it!" I jumped up out of bed and tackled Sasuke to the ground, knocking the bucket out of his hands and letting the water drip onto him as well.

"You asked for it!" Sasuke laughed. "You should see what you look like! You're completely soaked!"

I growled and stood up, letting him help himself up. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself, I _was_ soaked. I sighed. "Why did you even wake me up?"

"We have to go to the Hokage's building for our next mission. According to Sakura it's another important one and the Hokage needs to see us urgently."

"Fine. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Sasuke nodded and left my room, closing my door behind him.

I got changed into my normal everyday clothes and brushed my hair, shaking more water from it and ringing it out, letting it drip onto the floor. It would dry up eventually.

I brushed the rest of the knots out of my hair and put my headband up against my forehead, tying it up behind my hair.

I went downstairs and met up with Sasuke. "See ya later, mum!" Sasuke called and we walked out of the house.

We ran through the village together and my hair was drying off a little more, but I was bored as I had to keep pace with Sasuke, he was so slow.

After a bit of running, Sakura and Naruto joined us and the four of us were running through the village towards the Hokage's building.

"So, Sakura, why did the Hokage say it was important?" I asked the pink-haired girl.

"Not sure," Sakura replied. "But we'll find out when we get there."

I growled. "Can't you guys run any faster?"

"Stop whining!" Naruto grumbled. "We're not as fast as you are."

"I know," I smile to take the sting out of it. "I was kidding. Running normally isn't actually that bad every once in a while."

The others smiled too and soon enough, we were at the Hokage's building.

"I wonder when Kakashi-sensei will get here," Naruto said. "He's late."

"Let's just go in without him," Sasuke said and we walked in to the room where we would be given our mission.

"Good morning you four," the Third Hokage greeted us. "Ready for your next mission?"

"Yep," Naruto smiled.

I watched as the Hokage pulled out a scroll for B-ranked missions. "Hold on, you're giving us a B-ranked mission!?"

"Yes, and it could become an A-ranked mission if you run into trouble," the Hokage looked worried, he was worried.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this is very important," the Hokage said. "Our neighbors, the Land of Tea, are having their grand festival where runners race each other, and the Wasabi family have requested a ninja Squad with the fastest ninja we have. And you, Kaya, are the fastest ninja in the world that we have ever come across. You know that."

I blinked. "The Land of Tea?" I wasn't taking in the compliment, I was taking in the name of the country. "What do they use as weapons? Plants, stalks, tea leaves?" I was close to laughing.

"Do not mock the Land of Tea," the Hokage growled. "This is a very serious matter."

"Why do they need Kaya?" Sasuke asked.

"They need me?" I echoed. "For what?"

"Weren't you listening?" Iruka asked.

"Um.... nope."

Iruka sighed. "The Land of Tea is having their festival, and the two families that are competing in it for power over the country, need two runners each. The Wagarashi family have two people, and they want to do anything to win and gain control over the country for another four years. The Wasabi family unfortunately, have only one fast runner, and they have requested the fastest runner we have in our village."

"So they need me to run for them?" I looked at the ground.

"Yes," the Hokage said. "But you will also have to be guarding the other runner during the race and before the race, in case the Wagarashi family want to get rid of their competition."

"This is so cool!" I smiled. "I'll wipe the floor with those Wagarashi people! Just leave it to me!"

"Of course you will need your comrades on this mission to help you if you run into trouble," the Hokage said. "But your sensei will not be accompanying you."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"He has other things to do," Iruka explained. "So you will need to handle this one on your own."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "We can do this."

"Go now and meet up with Lord Girocho in the Land of Tea," the Hokage said. "You should be there by nightfall."

"Got it," Naruto said. "Let's go, guys."

We turned and we left the building. "We'll need to pack again," Sakura sighed.

"That's alright," I smiled. "I didn't unpack from the last mission so I'm all set."

"Okay then, we'll meet back up at the South Gates when we're ready," Sasuke said.

We all nodded and went separate ways, me and Sasuke went to go grab our things.

"Let's go."

"Take this," Mikoto said and I looked at the small bottle.

"What are they?" I asked, my friends were already walking away from the village.

"They're elixirs, you might need them," Mikoto smiled and I took the bottle. "Take care now."

"We will," I smiled back and put the bottle away. "See ya!"

I ran after my friends and I was walking beside Naruto in an instant.

"I can't wait until we get there," Naruto smiled. "I want to know who we're guarding."

"Whoever it is, Kaya will be racing with them," Sakura said. "Can you believe it, Kaya? You're going to be racing for a family you don't even know, in the grand festival that only happens once every four years."

"So, you're saying this festival thing is really important?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "It was once just a game, but then two families sought power over the Land of Tea, so now, every four years, two people representing each of the two families, runs against each other. The family that wins, gains control over the country for four more years until the next race."

"How do you know so much about it?" Sasuke asked.

"The Land of Tea is our neighbors, I did my studying."

"What a surprise," I rolled my eyes. "You always will be the smartest of the four of us."

We had been walking for a while and I spotted a tea house up ahead.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Naruto murmured.

"A little," Sakura replied.

"Well then let's go eat at the tea house," Naruto smiled.

We stopped at the tea house and went inside, sitting down at a table, waiting for the waitress.

"I wonder how much further the Land of Tea is," I murmured, sitting beside Sasuke.

"Hopefully not much further," Sakura said. "I'm getting tired."

"We'll manage it," Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, Kaya would already be there by now if it was just her, knowing how fast she is," Naruto added.

The waitress came around with four menus, handing them to us. "Is there anything you would like?" she asked.

"I'll have bean soup!" Naruto smiled.

"Some sweet dumplings would be nice," Sakura added.

"Rice will be all, thanks," Sasuke said.

"I'll just have rice too, please miss," I murmured.

"Of course, I'll just be a minute," she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Hah! Ninja. You don't look all that fast for a ninja, stuffing your face with bean soup, you don't even look fit!"

Naruto looked up at a boy with black, scruffy hair in a ponytail and a gentle face, but the newcomer was pretty rude.

"What did you say!?" Naruto growled.

"Oh, of course I didn't mean you," the boy turned to me and leaned his arm on the table, smiling at me. "Why don't you give up on the ninja stuff, beautiful princess and we can start thinking about our future?"

Naruto clenched his fists and stood up. "Are you gonna punch this guy out, Kaya, or do you want me to!?"

I didn't answer, my eyes were focused on nothing, purposely.

"Well, what do you say, sweet thing?" the boy winked.

"What?!" I looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you because there was this jerk trying to flirt with me. What were you saying?"

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"You're a bit of a smart alec," the boy smiled. "Why don't you leave all this ninja business and run away with me?"

I spat on the ground in front of him. "I'd rather run _away_ from you!" my eyes flashed with anger. "Now take a hike."

"Yeah, leave her alone, jerk!" Naruto growled.

"Geez, I was only joking," the boy said. "Get over yourself."

Naruto and the boy growled at each other for a little bit.

"Naruto, forget this guy," Sasuke said and I looked at him, he was right, this kid wasn't worth it.

"But," Naruto sat back down. He turned back to the boy but he was gone. "That was quick. Where'd he go!?"

"He's gone?" I murmured and turned to see for myself, the boy was gone.

The lady gave us our food and our bill, but she gave us two.

"Why do we have two bills?" Sakura asked.

"The young man that just left told me you were paying for his meal," the lady said.

"That's it!" Naruto growled. "I'm taking him out!"

I pulled out enough money for both meals and gave them to the lady, we then got up and ran out of the tea house, leaving our food behind.

"We'll catch him. Stupid punk!" I growled. "Let's go."

We ran through the forest, I kept pace with my friends. Soon enough, we jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch.

After a short while, we stopped in a branch and looked down at the boy, he had fallen over.

"I might be fast, but tripping over everything won't make me any faster!" the boy complained to himself.

"He may be fast," I whispered to Sasuke, who was standing beside me, Naruto and Sakura were on another branch at the next tree. "But he's not as fast as me."

"We've finally caught you!" Naruto said and we all jumped down in front of the boy, he stood up quickly.

"If this is about the bill, I'm sorry!" he fell to his knees again and he bowed down. "It's just that I have no money. I was robbed! I'm sorry."

"Well if that was the case, why didn't you just say so?" Naruto mumbled.

The guy stood up and walked through our line, then he turned and face us again as we turned around. He took the black things off his legs and he had white leg warmers underneath. He held the black things out. "Ready, set..."

I figured out what they were.

"GO!" he dropped them and they hit the ground hard, forcing dirt and dust up into the air.

"Leg weights!?" Sasuke growled and when the dust cleared, we saw him running away.

"Little rat!" I growled. "Liar!"

We ran after him again, I was eager to catch up to him and teach him not to mess with a ninja, let alone four!

"He's faster than before!" Naruto said. "We'll never catch him!"

We stopped at a cliff and at the other side, we saw him running downhill. "See ya later, losers!" he called. "You'll never catch me!"

I looked up the path, it would take a while to reach the bridge. I growled and made hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Tora, Saru, Inu, I, Mi_! "You guys can catch up with me later. I'm taking this guy out once and for all! He's not getting away this time! Bird Transformation Jutsu!"

I transformed into a little black and red bird and flew over the ridge, landing on the other side. I transformed back into myself and tore after the kid using my Lightning Speed, I'd had enough of having to keep pace with the others. It might be good once in a while to run normally, but this time I didn't care about running normally, I was gonna catch this kid and teach him a lesson!

I saw him up ahead as a blur, but my mind took it all in and I saw him clearly. I ran a little bit faster, my feet beating the ground 50 times a second. I ran passed him and pulled to a sudden stop, kicking dirt up in front of me. I turned to the side and held my arm out.

The boy tried to stop but my arm caught his neck and I forced him to the ground, my arm still against his neck and my right knee on his stomach. "Okay, talk!" I growled. "Why did you make us pay that bill, and why did you insult us?"

"I told you, I have no money!" he was a little shocked.

"Lying little rat!" I was getting angrier. "If that was the case, why try running from us?!"

"How did you catch me so fast?" the boy asked. "I was running at my fastest speed!"

"I'm faster than you, I'll tell you that much," I growled. "But answer my question before I decide to pound you into the ground!"

"You're nothing more than a Genin!" he spat.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm told I have the power of a Jonin, kid," I had an evil grin on my face and I lifted my right fist, clenching it and getting ready to punch him in the face. "Wanna find out personally how much power I have?"

"You wouldn't hurt me!" I knew he was scared and trying to act brave, but it wouldn't work for him, not now.

I threw my fist down and the boy cried out with fear. Before I could hit him, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Kaya, that's enough. We need to get to where we're going. Don't waste your time on this guy," Sasuke said, letting go of my arm.

"Fine," I growled and looked at the boy. "You got a lucky break this time, kid, but mess with me again and I'll flatten you!"

"Come on," Naruto said.

"Yeah, leave him," Sakura added.

It took me a few seconds to drag my angry gaze away from the boy, but then I jumped into the trees after my friends.

"Finally, we're here!" Naruto sighed. "Now let's go see Lord Girocho."

We asked around the village in the Land of Tea and we were eventually pointed in the right direction to a large house that looked like a mansion.

We walked around the side of the house to the front door, they were paper doors.

"Come in," came a males voice and I opened the door, walking in first.

We all walked into the room and saw an elderly-ish man sitting down. "Hello. You must be the ninja from the Leaf Village. Which one of you is the Haruta child?"

I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. "That would be me, sir. My name is Kaya."

"Ah yes, you look just like your father," the man smiled. "I am so glad you have come to help us in this race. My name is Girocho Wasabi."

"No problem," I lifted my head and my friends sat down behind me, I sat down properly too. "May I ask who I'm running with?"

"Of course," Girocho nodded. "Idate!"

I heard the door open and a boy came in, he had black, scruffy hair in a ponytail and a gentle-looking face. "Yes, Boss Girocho?"

"This is Kaya, she will be running with you at the race," Girocho said and I looked up at the boy, he looked back at me.

"_**THAT'S**_ WHO I'M RUNNING WITH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the two of us yelled, pointing at one another.

Girocho smiled, not realizing the hostility between us. "I see you already know each other, that's great."

Idate was the boy I nearly demolished! I glared at him and he glared back at me.

"Boss Girocho, please tell me this is a joke," Idate growled, looking at the old man. "I'm running with a _**girl**_?"

"Idate, do you even know who she is?" Girocho said. "This is Kaya _**Haruta**_, and she's the fastest person in the world!"

Idate's gaze snapped back to me. "The _**fastest**_ person in the world!?"

"That's right," I growled. "If you don't believe me, let's race."

"Of course I don't believe you," Idate smiled. "Okay, we'll race, see who's faster-"

"Oh really? What do ya say now?" I was standing right in front of him from my spot two metres away. I had gotten there in the blink of an eye. "It would have taken you a few seconds to have gotten from where I was sitting to here, wouldn't it?"

Idate's eyes were wide with shock.

"Still up for that race?" I growled. "Are you still going to say I'm slower than you and insult my Clan?"

"I still say your Clan is slow," Idate said. "How fast can you run?"

"As fast as Lightning," I replied. "That's why we call it Lightning Speed."

"No one can run as fast as Lightning," Idate smirked. "That's a lie."

"Well, you would know all about lying, now wouldn't you?" I replied, a snarl to my tone. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to me, my face inches from his. "Insult my Clan one more time, and I'll end this mission and kill you, got it!?"

"You wouldn't!" Idate was a little bit scared, trying to call my bluff, but I wasn't bluffing.

"Ah, yeah, she would," Sakura said. "I insulted her Clan, and if it wasn't for Itachi, I'd be dead."

Idate was freaking out as he looked into my serious gaze. "I don't like you, kid, but I have a mission to do, and that's to run this race with you and protect you from being killed by others. And if I have to save you, it won't be because I like you even the slightest bit." I brought my voice down to an evil whisper. "_**I hate you**_!"

"Okay, okay, Kaya calm down," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you guys go for a walk," Girocho suggested. "Get to know the village a little better."

"Gladly," I growled and let go of Idate. I walked around him and left the house, Sasuke ran after me.

Idate blinked, trying to make the fear leave his eyes. "Has she killed anyone before?" he asked Naruto and Sakura.

"She's come close, numerous times," Sakura said.

"Why is she so touchy about her Clan?" Idate asked. "Why does she threaten to kill everybody that bad mouths her Clan, what are they, really special ninja? Why can't Yukio keep her in her place?" In his eyes it showed he knew more than he was letting on.

"Actually," Naruto looked at the ground and everyone in the room heard the sadness and pain in his voice. "Her entire Clan was destroyed eight years ago, she was only five. _Even_ Yukio. Yukio died right in front of her."

Idate's eyes blinked and Sakura saw a sudden sadness in his voice. "So they're all gone, huh?"

"Yeah, that's why she's so touchy about her Clan," Naruto mumbled. "Because she's the only one left to carry the Haruta name. And she has only one goal, and her mind is set on completing it before she dies."

"And what would that goal be?" Idate asked.

"To kill the ninja that destroyed her life, that shattered her heart," Naruto's eyes were still fixed on the ground. "It was not only painful for her, but it was painful for us as well. Ever since that day, she had always been quiet, she never cared about anything. We tried to involve her in our fun and games but she just walked away and sat by herself. Her eyes were always so cold and dark, and full of pain. In her eyes, you could almost see the scene replaying over and over again. No matter what we did, we couldn't break her away from her haunted memory. And of course Sakura insulted her Clan and Kaya tried to kill her. It was probably only a week or two ago that she broke out of the grip that held her and she started laughing and having fun again. But she has her moments when she's angry and accidentally takes it out on others, as you may have already found out for yourself."

Idate nodded and looked at the front door. "Does she ever calm down?"

"After a while," Sakura murmured. "Don't worry, Sasuke will calm her down. Apart from Naruto, he's her best friend, his family took her in after her Clan was wiped out. Sasuke probably knows her a little better than Naruto does. If anyone can calm her down, it's Sasuke."

"Anyway, let's go for a walk and see this village properly," Naruto said and stood up.

"I still don't trust you ninja" Idate said. "And I never will."

"That's fine by me," Naruto growled and walked passed Idate. "I don't trust you either."

Sakura sighed and got up to follow Idate and Naruto.

"That little creep is gonna pay some day! I can't believe I have to run with him in this stupid race!"

"Kaya, settle down before you accidentally break something around here!" Sasuke growled at me. "And if you do that, people are gonna be really mad at you."

"I don't give a damn!" I growled, kicking my feet as I walked through the village, but I put my hands in my pockets to make sure I didn't go smashing anything.

Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder. "Please settle down, Kaya. Idate is a brat, even I know that. You don't have to like him and he doesn't have to like you. I don't even like the kid. And whether or not he says anything about your Clan doesn't mean you should go threatening him. If you keep on threatening him Boss Girocho might end the mission and find another runner for the race."

"He won't," I sighed. "I'm the fastest person he can get to run in this race. But okay, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have gotten worked up."

Sasuke smiled. "That's better. Now let's go have a look at some shops."

I nodded and walked beside Sasuke through the village.

_At least I stopped her from smashing anything this time_, Sasuke thought. _If she had of done that, I'd probably end up paying for the damage_.

We walked through the village and we reached a shop for tourists. We walked in and I had a look at everything, but the prices were very high. "Whoa..."

"I know what you're thinking," said a voice and I turned my head to look at the shop owner. "The prices are very high, but that is because of the Wagarashi, they set it that high. If the Wasabi family wins the race this year, we will have better prices and everything will be better."

_Is that why they need the fastest runner in the world_? I thought. _Is that why they need me_?

I smiled and nodded.

SMASH!!!!!

I turned my head to look at a broken cart with a man lying on the ground, and standing above him was three other men, who looked angry. "We take what we want when we want, you hear? The Wagarashi family granted us that."

"But you have to pay for what you want," the poor man said.

"Looks like we have to teach you a lesson," one of the men smiled and cracked his knuckles, he picked the man up off the ground and threw a punch at him.

His punch was blocked by Sasuke's hand as the young ninja stepped in between them to help out.

"Stay out of our way, kid or we'll beat you up as well," the man growled.

Sasuke didn't move an inch, not even a blink.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

"Oh no!" the woman that owned the tourist shop was scared. "He's going to get hurt."

"No, he'll be fine," I murmured. "Just watch and see what happens."

"No, those are the Wagarashi men, that young boy will get hurt!" the woman covered her eyes and I watched as the fighting started.

After a few punches and kicks, the woman opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing normally, with the three men knocked to the ground in front of him. The men got up and ran off. "We'll get you next time!" one of them called.

"Nice work, Sasuke," I said.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at me. "Piece of cake."

"Let's keep going and find the others," I murmured.

Sasuke and I left the shop, after Sasuke helped the man get up, and we walked around the village, looking for the others.

"Hey guys!" I heard Naruto's voice and I looked down a road to see him with Sakura and Idate.

"Hiya, Naruto!" Sasuke called back. "I just smashed three guys in a few hits!"

"Wicked!" Naruto ran over and stood in front of Sasuke. "What happened?! Why did you get into a fight?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke explained what happened and I was only half paying attention, I was aware that Idate was watching me. I looked at him. "What the hell are you staring at!?" I growled.

He looked away from me. "Nothing. Forget it."

I growled and looked away from him. "So when does this race thing start?"

"Tonight."

"And so then, I punched one of em- TONIGHT!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke and Naruto blinked at Idate.

"Yes, tonight the festival starts and when the sun rises, that's when the race begins."

"And where are we running to?" I asked. I needed to know what we were doing for the race, otherwise there would be no point in racing.

"We have to get to Nagi Island and run to the first shrine to collect the treasure," Idate explained. "That's for the slowest of the two to do. And then the fastest takes the treasure and runs the rest of the way to the finish line."

"So, seeing as I'm most likely to use my Lightning Speed to get me to the finish line, I don't have to have you with me when I get there, right? You can catch up later?"

Idate nodded. "But I have to come five minutes after you or we'll be disqualified."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "As soon as I get the treasure it will only take me five minutes to get from there to the finish line. It will take you longer than five _**minutes**_ to catch up with me."

"Well then you'll have to slow down," Idate said.

"Well I'll have to, because I'm not carrying you on my back!" I growled. "And I'm not dragging you the whole way like I would for Sasuke or Naruto."

"It wouldn't take you five minutes to reach the finish line anyway!" Idate challenged me.

"Close enough," I growled. "It would take me a shorter time than you anyway!"

"You're a joke!" Idate smirked. "How do I know you weren't just playing ninja tricks before to get over to me that fast?"

"Oh, so you want to race do ya?" I challenged him.

"Sure," Idate smiled.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a glance with tiny smirks and mocking expressions.

_Idate has no idea what he's getting himself into_, Naruto thought. _But he'll soon figure out how fast she really is. Haha, sucker_!

"Where to?" I asked.

"First one to the ocean wins," Idate smiled, determination in his eyes.

_Idiot_, I thought. _I've proved my speed twice, but he's too much of a hothead, he's worse than me_! "Which way is that?" I asked.

"North," he replied and I turned to the right direction.

"Okay, let's do this," I smirked. "Naruto, if you would be so kind as to set us off."

Naruto nodded and stood in front of Idate and I. Idate knelt down, preparing to run at his fastest speed, I just stood up straight, looking down at him as if he was a weirdo.

"Don't you know how to start a race?" Idate said. "You're supposed to crouch down like I am so you get a better start. At this rate, I'll beat you for sure!"

"Don't get cocky," I told him. "I don't need to start off a race like you do."

"Your loss," Idate was confident, I could feel it coming off him in waves. Unlucky for this kid, he hasn't really heard of the Haruta Clan and their special ability of speed. He'd be stupid to think I'm slow after this.

"Okay, get ready," Naruto said and I looked at Idate and then at the track in front of us; large crowds down the long isle of the village paths, easy to dodge. And then I saw the ocean in front of us, at least two kilometers away. I could clear the crowds and reach the ocean in a matter of seconds. Idate on the other hand........

"Get set!"

Idate tensed up and I breathed out of my nose in a gesture of rudeness, he looked up over his shoulder at me. "I'll give you a head start," I whispered.

"You are so gonna lose," Idate whispered back.

"Show this guy who owns the track, Kaya!" Sakura cheered. "No one is as fast as you _or_ faster!"

"GO!" Naruto said and Idate was off, leaving small puffs of smoke where he had been moments before.

My friends looked at me. "Aren't you gonna run, Kaya?" Sasuke asked.

"When he gets half a kilometer away," I sighed and watched him run down the hill and have to slow down to get through the crowds.

Then, before anyone had time to blink, I was gone. Blurs flashed passed me and I cleared the first crowd no problem. I caught up to Idate easily and I slowed down to his speed. "Hi," I smiled.

"What the!?" Idate exclaimed and ran a tiny bit faster.

We were coming up to a huge crowd and I smiled. "Sorry, gotta fly." I put it back into Lightning Speed mode and I ran through the crowd without having to slow down one bit and the rest of the way was simple. I reached the ocean soon enough and I stopped at the gates to look out at the shining water.

I turned around to see where Idate was, still a kilometer away. I sighed, not even tired.

"Sayuri, come on, hurry up!"

"Look out!"

Suddenly, someone ran into me and the both of us fell to the ground.

"OW!" I complained and pushed the person off of me. "You really need to be more careful."

Another person ran over and stopped, standing over us. "You're so clumsy!"

I blinked at her. "Sayuri?" I looked at the girl I pushed off of me and my eyes widened. "Katana?"

Katana and I jumped to our feet. "What are you doing here!?" we growled at one another.

"We were told the races in the Land of Tea were on so we wanted to come to see the festival," Katana said. "What about you?"

"I have to run in this race or the Wasabi family," I answered. "And the rest of my team have to help me protect the other runner I have to run with."

"Why do you have to run?" Katana asked. "Surely they can find another person to run."

"I'm the fastest person in the world," I replied. "They wanted me, they even sent in a request for the fastest runner in the Leaf Village. It's a B-rank mission, possibly an A-rank, but they needed me and the Hokage trust me and my team to do our job."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were from the Haruta Clan," Sayuri said. "But how do you know you're the fastest person in the world?"

"Her famous 'Lightning Speed'," Katana said rudely. "She can run as fast as Lightning, or faster. Big deal, I could beat you easily with my Super Strength!"

"Yeah right!" I growled. "If I used my Lightning Speed against your Super Strength, I could quickly dodge your attacks! I could run circles around you and you wouldn't know where I was!"

"What if I stuck my foot out?" Katana asked, still sounding rude.

"My mind would pick it up and I could pull to a sudden stop and go another way," I smirked. "There's no way you could beat me!"

Katana growled. "Okay then, let's put it to the test, here and now!"

"You're on!" I growled back and we both got ready to fight.

"Okay, calm down!" Sayuri said, sounding nervous. "You can't fight here!"

"Why not?" I asked with a growl, staring into Katana's eyes.

"It's right in the middle of the village-"

"Stay out of this, Sayuri!" Katana snapped. "I'll take her out, no problem! And I'll do it quickly."

"Try it!" I growled at her, she was getting angrier and angrier.

Katana growled at me and threw a punch at me, putting in all her strength.

"Katana, stop!" Sayuri said and grabbed her arm. Big mistake.

I dodged out of the way and Katana's fist flew passed me, accidentally throwing Sayuri away.

"Sayuri!" Katana cried.

I used my Lightning Speed to run after the flying girl and catch her before she hit the ground. I ran back to Katana and put the startled kunoichi back on her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Katana exclaimed and hugged her. "I'm supposed to be protecting you, not trying to kill you!"

"It's alright," Sayuri said. "And you know how strong I am, I can take care of myself."

"Um, is everything alright?"

I turned and looked at Idate, he was out of breath. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"What are the two of you doing here?" Sasuke asked as the rest of my team showed up.

"We came to see the festival," Katana said. "The Hokage said we could."

"Well, why don't you guys run with us and help us protect Idate," Sakura suggested. "Then you can be part of the race like us."

"Yeah, Kaya's already told us she's racing," Sayuri said. "Hey, Katana. What do you think? Wanna run with them?"  
Katana glared at me, I knew she was thinking that it meant running with me, and she didn't like that idea. After a few moments of glaring at me while I just blinked back at her, she sighed. "Fine, may as well do something while we're here."

"Great, more ninja to 'protect' me," Idate rolled his eyes.

"What do you have against ninja!?" Katana growled.

"I don't trust them!" Idate growled back.

"Shut your mouth, Idate before she decides to clobber you," I murmured. "Come on, let's go back to Boss Girocho's house and rest the rest of the afternoon before the race."

"Sounds good," Naruto smiled and we all turned and walked off, Sayuri and Katana following.

"Wow, this festival is awesome!"

"Naruto, save your energy for the race," Sasuke laughed.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled.

"Well he's right, because I'm not slowing down for you guys because you're tired," Idate said.

"Gees, don't be so snappy!" Katana growled. "We'll keep up easily. We are ninja after all!"

Idate rolled his eyes.

_Those eyes...._

"Kaya?" Sasuke said and left the group, walking over to me, standing alone, looking at something that he was trying to figure out. "Are you worried about the race?"

It took me a few seconds to notice him. "Huh? Oh, no, of course I'm not worried!" I dragged my eyes away from the golden, snake-like eyes that I thought I had seen before.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I glanced in the direction of the eyes again and looked back at Sasuke. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," he crossed his arms. "You can tell me you know."

I sighed. "I was just looking at something strange," I whispered, glancing at my friends.

"Like what?" Sasuke whispered, glancing at them too.

"I saw a pair of eyes that looked really creepy," I told him. "They were golden, and there was a black slit down the side. I know I've seen those eyes before, but I can't remember where..."

Sasuke was thinking, and he tensed up.

"Do you know where those eyes are from?" I asked him.

"No......" Sasuke replied, but I knew he was lying. "But they sound pretty creepy."

I wasn't going to bug him for answers, I was just trying to think of where I last saw those eyes.

The night dragged on and I was still thinking, even the others were beginning to think there was something wrong with me.

"Not chickening out are you?" Idate asked me.

"Of course not!" I growled.

"See her?"

"Yeah, who is she? Wait, isn't she the second runner for the Wasabi family?"

"Yes, Aoi, she's Kaya Haruta, from the legendary Haruta Clan."

"But, they were wiped out, weren't they?"

"Yes, but she survived somehow. And she also has the Triple-Tailed Tiger inside of her. She has inherited the Clan's Lightning Speed, which means there's no doubt she could win the race for the Wasabi family."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Aoi, your target is no longer Idate, he is no longer a threat. Your new target is the Haruta girl. And be careful, she is very skilled and has the strength of a Jonin. But make sure she doesn't make it to the finish line. Kill her if you have to."

"Of course, master."

"Okay everyone, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" came a voice on a megaphone. "It's time for the race to begin!"

Idate and the others got ready to run, I stood beside Sasuke, looking around for the other competitors.

"Running for the Wasabi family is Idate Morino, and........ Kaya."

"You didn't give them your last name?" Idate asked me. I shook my head.

"It's better people don't know my last name, it could come as a disadvantage to the competitors at the very end," I smiled.

Idate nodded. "That was actually a good idea."

_Idate Morino_? I thought. _Where have I heard that last name before_?

"And running for the Wagarashi family is Fokusuke Wagarashi and Chitose Wagarashi."

I looked at the people we were up against, they looked well-muscled. One looked at me and winked, I rolled my eyes and rudely turned away.

"Each team will make their way to the port where they will get on a boat and sail to Nagi island. There they will run to the shrine and the faster of the runners will collect the jewel and run the rest of the way to the finish line. But remember, the first runner must reach the finish line five minutes after the second or else the team is disqualified."

"So, you don't wanna go too fast, Kaya," Katana told me with a sneer. "Wouldn't wanna make the Wasabi family disappointed by getting disqualified."

I growled at her and Sayuri stepped in between us. "Chill out. I'm sure Kaya knows that. Idate would have already told her!"

"I could _walk_ faster than those losers can run!" I growled. Not really.

Katana rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"When the sun rises, you can start!" the megaphone person announced and Idate and the other two runners crouched down, prepared to start, my team of ninja just tensed up.

I looked at the horizon and I could see the sun beginning to appear.

"Okay, GO!"

Idate ran on and so did the other two competitors, I kept up with normal speed and my friends followed.

We headed for the boats, but then Idate changed course. "Idate, what are you doing!?" I growled as I stopped and watched him and the others run up a path, heading away from the boats.

"Come on or I'll leave you behind!" Idate called, leading the others.

I growled. _What is that idiot doing_!? I watched as the two competitors got in the boat and headed off. I sighed and used my Lightning Speed to catch up, leaving dust behind.

I ran ahead of the group and beside Idate. "Why are we going this way? We're supposed to be on the boat!"

"Just shut up and let me lead!" Idate said. "I know what I'm doing!"

"I hope so," I growled and slowed down a bit to run beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked. "Why are we going this way?"

"He didn't say," I told him. "But I guess we'll just have to trust him and follow him. Our job is to protect him at all costs anyway."

"And your job is to help him win the race," Sasuke reminded me.

I nodded and we continued to run through the forest.

"See how fast she is?"

"Yeah. Let's take her out, now!"

"No! Wait a while. Until they get on the boat to Nagi Island. Then we'll attack."

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Idate stopped all of a sudden. "We're running in circles!"

"What!?" Katana growled. "I knew we should have got on the boat!"

"Wait, no. It's just a Genjutsu!" Idate said and made a hand-sign. "Release!"

He saw something up ahead and he ran towards it. "Ha!"

"Idate come back!" Sayuri yelled as he ran into it, and then he suddenly fell off a cliff as the two Genjutsu's wore off.

"AAAHHH!!!" he cried out and I used my Lightning Speed to reach him and grab him before he fell to far. But of course, his weight pulled me over the edge as well.

I concentrated my Chakra to my hands and held onto the cliff with one hand, and held onto Idate around the waist with my other hand, breathing quickly. "Keep still, Idate," I said.

"You just saved me...." he murmured.

"Yeah, I know," I told him. "I had no other choice. I couldn't just let you fall to you death. But we'll both fall if my Chakra fails. It was a Genjutsu over another Genjutsu!"

My hand slipped a little and Idate felt it. "Don't let us fall!"

"I'm trying not to!" I looked down at his scared face, I could tell he was afraid to die, he was terrified.

"Kaya!"

I looked up and saw Katana holding her hand out. "Give me your hand, I'll help you both back up."

"I would if I could," I tried to pull us up a little bit more "But if I let go we'll fall."

Katana leveled her hand with mine. "Grab my hand."

"I.. can't!" my hand was slipping more and more.

"Kaya, you're going to have to trust me!" Katana growled. "I know we're not exactly friends, but trust me just this once!"

I looked deep into her eyes, she was serious, she wouldn't let us drop. I nodded, I had to trust her, mine and Idate's lives depended on it.

I pulled us up a little bit more and I let go of the rock, quickly grabbing Katana's hand, she grabbed mine at the same time and used her other hand to hold on as well, then she started pulling us up.

Katana pulled us back up and I let Idate go, he crouched down on the ground, his eyes full of fear.

"Thank you, Katana," I breathed. "I'm glad you were here to help us."

"It was nothing," Katana stretched her arms. "Good warm up."

"Let's keep going," Idate said and stood up.

"A thanks would be nice!" Katana and I both growled. "We saved your life!"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Idate said. "Now come on."

Idate ran off.

I sighed. "Let's go. This kid is stuck up."

"I agree," Katana said and we all ran after him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Katana," I said, glancing at her, she looked at me and we both looked away. As much as me and her didn't like one another, I really appreciated the fact that she saved my life.

We ran after Idate for a while, until I smelled something.

"I smell salt," Sayuri said before I could.

"So.. we're near the sea?" Sakura murmured.

We followed Idate out of the forest and onto a beach, there was house there.

"Why are we here?" Naruto mumbled.

Idate walked over to the house. "Grandpa!"

_Grandpa_??? We all thought.

An old man came out of the house. "Ah, Idate!" he smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We need a boat for the race," Idate said.

"Oh, yes, of course," he smiled and pointed to a boat. "Take that one, it's the fastest one I have."

"Thank you," Idate said. "Come on guys."

We all followed him and got on the boat, soon enough we were in the middle of the ocean. I sat at the front of the boat, in front of the railings, letting my legs hang off the edge as I sat down looking at the water, but my mind wouldn't stop thinking of those golden snake-looking eyes, it frustrated me.

"Kaya?"

I turned my head to look at Katana. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You look a bit down. What's the matter?"

"You seem so concerned all of a sudden?" I was surprised.

Katana was flushing with embarrassment, I could feel it, she was burning up. "Yeah, well... you need to be ready for your part in this race, and if you're mind is somewhere else you won't do very well."

"I'm alright," I turned my head to look back at the water.

Katana jumped over the railings and sat next to me. "Are you thinking about your Clan?"

My mind was still on the snake eyes, but I also started thinking of my Clan. "Sort of, yeah."

"I was kinda told what happened, but I don't remember much," Katana was cautious not to upset me. "Could you tell me what happened?"

After a few moments, I took a deep breath. "Sasuke, Itachi and I were at the Training Field, Itachi was teaching Sasuke and I something to do with fighting with kunai knives, and then the bad ninja came to attack. I ran back to tell my father, then we went back and I took Sasuke back to the village where we could be more safe and we told all the Jonin ninja that bad ninja were attacking us but then the demon came...."

"Demon?"

"The Triple-Tailed Tiger," I replied. "One of the ninja, the leader, was offering me to the demon, saying that if it ate me, it would gain enough power to be unstoppable, but then my father sealed it inside of my body. The bad ninja wasn't happy about that and so he killed my father in front of me, and then I got angry and I can't remember what happened after that. All I remember is waking up in hospital and finding out I was the only Haruta left. I was only five years old."

"Can I ask what 'bad ninja' it was?" Katana said, she was curious now.

"He had really pale skin, long black hair and golden......" The eyes popped up in my mind and I jumped up. "He's here!" I turned around. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke came running over. "What is it?! What's wrong!?"

"It's Orochimaru!" I growled. "Those golden snake eyes I saw earlier, those were _his_ eyes! He's here, at the race!"

"What would he want here?" Sasuke wondered.

"Take a good guess," I growled. "He's after me. He wants the power of the demon locked inside of me." _But that's not going to happen. If I see him face-to-face, I'll kill him and tear him apart!!!! There's no way I'm backing down now. I've lived for eight years thinking of nothing but revenge and getting stronger. So this is it, once this race is over, I'm going on a snake hunt_!

"Kaya, you're not going to go looking for him, are you?" Sasuke asked as Katana and I jumped back over the railings.

"What do you think," my voice was a quiet snarl. "He destroyed everything. He took away my family, my entire Clan! I'm going to kill him!"

Sasuke was nervous now, my eyes had their normal furious gaze, the one that made me look like I didn't care about anything else, like I was set on only one thing, which was exactly it. I looked like I had been looking for the past eight years, only angrier and scarier.

Naruto and the others came running. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, and then he saw me and stepped back. "Um.. what happened? Sasuke, why does Kaya look like she used to?"

"He's back," Sasuke said, looking into my furious eyes. "And he's back for her."

"You mean, _him_?" Naruto was a little scared when Sasuke nodded.

"Who?" Idate asked. "Who's back."

"It's unlikely he'll interrupt the race," Sasuke said. "But be careful all the same-"

"I'm not a baby!" I snapped. "So don't go telling me not to worry and be careful in case he shows up. I don't care _when_ he shows up, during the race or not! I'll still fight him and kill him!"

"Okay, Kaya, calm down-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I was getting angrier and angrier. "I'm sure that if Ebiki knew Orochimaru was back, he'd wanna fight him too!"

"Ebiki?!" Idate exclaimed.

"Yeah? What about him?" I growled.

"He's my brother!"

_Of course_! I thought. _Morino! Idate Morino, Ebiki Morino_!

"So, he's still alive?" Idate asked.

I nodded. "He's a good friend of mine. He was a great friend of my father, Yukio Haruta."

Idate's eyes were wide. "You mean Yukio was your father!?"

I nodded.

"He was such a great ninja!" Idate smiled. "As a kid I wanted to be just like him because he was brave and strong and wise and-"

"Okay! I get it, now shut up!" I snarled. "In case you've forgotten, my father is dead! Talk about him and his greatness some other time, but not while I'm around!"

"Kaya?" Katana murmured.

"What!?"

Katana took a step back. "Geez, chill out!"

I sighed and glared at Idate before turning to Katana. "Look, I'm sorry. Just...... I'm not in a good mood right now."

Katana shrugged, but then Sayuri called out. "Guys, look out! We've got company!"

We were all instantly alert and we ran to where Sayuri was. I reached her first with my Lightning Speed and I looked out at the boat that was right behind us. "Is it enemies?" Naruto asked as the others caught up.

"Looks like it," I murmured.

Arrows flew through the air from the boat and they dug into the back of the boat with ropes connecting them to us.

"They are enemies!" Sakura exclaimed. "What should we do!?"

"They're here to get Idate most likely," I said. "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, protect Idate!"

There was another boat that appeared beside ours and their arrows dug into the side of it, ropes attached to it.

"Sayuri, cut these ropes, I'll get the other ones!" I said and used my Lightning Speed to reach the ropes.

"Kaya, behind you!"

I looked over my shoulder at a guy in a creamy colored leotard and a gas mask on his face, a kunai raised.

Before I could move, Katana showed up and struck him down with a kunai, it was only then that I noticed her sword. The person became water and fell to the ground.

"Water Clones," Katana growled.

I grabbed my own sword and pulled it out of the sheath.

"Wow," Katana smiled. "That's cool! Where did you get it?"

"I'll explain later," I replied and held my sword up. I brought it down and cut it across the ropes, separating the other boat from us.

Sayuri came running over. "I've cut the ropes but they're still coming!"

I took a deep breath, thinking of what Jutsu's my two new comrades had. "Sayuri, the Rya Clan specializes in element techniques, right?"

Sayuri nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Manipulate the water around the boat behind us and sink it if you can," I answered. "Katana, I've heard you can do the Ice Dragon Jutsu."

Katana nodded. "It takes up a lot of Chakra though."

"That's okay, I need you to use it, take out the boat beside us."

Katana and Sayuri nodded and Sayuri went to the back of the boat. After a few moments, I saw water rising up and falling on top of the boat behind us, but it wasn't sinking.

"Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Katana said and I saw water rising up, taking the shape of a dragon, and turning into ice. It flew down and crashed into the boat, making a hole in the middle of it and it began to sink.

"Good work, Katana," I said, but then I noticed movement on the boat and many clones of people in leotards appeared, rising up from nothing.

"Looks like we've got more trouble," Katana said and looked at the sword in my hand. "I've got an idea though."

I watched her pull out her sword and I smiled with a nod. We ran to the middle of the boat, in the center of the trouble, and we stood back to back, swords held up and eyes flashing with the thrill of a fight.

"Get the girl!"

"I will, just hold on."

"I want her dead. She can't be allowed to make it off that boat and get to Nagi Island."

"Done and done."

BANG! CLASH! SLAM!

Me and Katana returned to our starting position, back to back, and we watched the Water Clones fall to bits and not get back up, turning back into water. But more clones appeared.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Katana growled.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled and we looked up to see flaming arrows hitting into the sails, making them catch fire, soon enough, fire was everywhere.

"We have to get off this boat," I growled. "Katana, take care of the clones for a second."

"Sure."

I jumped out of the large circle and landed in front of my comrades. "Guys, you need to get Idate out of here."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You'll have to swim, but if he stays here, they'll kill him."

They nodded, but Naruto had to save me by throwing a kunai at a clone behind me. "There's too many for you three to fight alone."

I sighed. "Alright, Idate, you have to go, we'll catch up with you."

"No, you just want to use me as a decoy! No way!"

I growled. "Guys, go fight the clones, hold them off."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded and ran off. "Idate, I promise you we will not use you as a decoy. We want to rescue you and if you stay on this boat, you're dead! We need you to get out of here so we can catch up with you later!"

A flash of movement and I was two meters away, striking down an enemy clone with my sword. "Idate, go!" I growled.

"I'm not risking my life on the word of a ninja!" Idate growled back.

"You are so stubborn!" I hissed. "You have to trust us, Idate! Go, now!"

A kunai flew passed my face and I realized it was heading towards Idate. I growled and used my Lightning Speed to beat it. I cringed as I held out my arms to protect him and the kunai scratched across my left shoulder. I looked Idate in the eyes. "Idate, you need to get out of here. Please, you have to trust us."

"Get down!"

Idate and I crouched down instantly and I watched Katana lift up a giant wooden pole that held up the main sail. She swung it all around and took out all the clones in one hit. She put it back up the way it was. "Idate, hurry up and get out of here!" Katana growled. "Otherwise they'll keep coming. We can't fight them off forever!"

I took a deep breath. "Guys, take Idate and swim to safety."

"What!? You mean leave you here to fight them by yourself!?" Sasuke called.

I nodded. "It's time to end this. You'll only be in my way!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at the gaze in my eyes. "You're crazy!" Katana growled. "That's suicide!"

"She knows what she's doing," Sakura said. "Trust her. If you stay here, you'll be killed."

Katana and Sayuri looked at me with nervous expressions.

"Go," I murmured. "I can handle this."

Katana nodded and all five of my comrades ran over to Idate and me. I walked away from them and stood in the middle of the boat.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke was still worried. "It could be dangerous."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Sasuke, just go. Our mission is to protect Idate. Stay on the mission."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. In moments, my friends had taken Idate and jumped off the boat, swimming to safety.

"Okay," I murmured, turning back to the clones, and the three people standing a few meters away, making hand-signs that kept the clones up. "Let's end this!"

"Foolish kid!" one of the guys laughed. "Did you really think Idate was our main target?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You are the one we were really after," one of the others laughed. "After all, you are faster than Idate. You are the one we're meant to kill, to stop the race from being finished."

I growled. "Alright then. But you won't stop me until you've killed me." I made hand-signs. _Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_! "Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

My body began to change and in moments, I was a huge tiger, probably too big for the boat. "Let's see you try to kill me after this!" I growled.

The fire was burning my fur, and it hurt, but I had to ignore it. I sucked in breath. "_Tiger's Roar_!"

I let all my air out and the three guys were trapped in the swirling vortex that held them to the spot. Even the clones were trapped. My roar echoed around the space we were in, so loud it hurt _my_ ears!

I took in another breath and let it out. This time, Chakra came out and took the shape of senbon needles, they even became surrounded by fire. Then they came down.

My roar was still echoing in my ears and the Chakra needles dug into all my enemies, making the clones disappear. The Chakra needles stabbed into the real ninjas and the flames burned holes through their bodies.

I heard them cry out and I let down my Jutsu, knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight me now, but the amount of Chakra I used had exhausted me. The Shadow Tiger Jutsu already took up a massive amount of Chakra just to stay in tiger form, and the Tiger's Roar used up even more for the deadly attack to take effect, my energy was drained.

I turned back into myself and fell to my knees, breathing hard. My vision was getting blurry and the heat from the flames was so intense.

I was getting dehydrated and the fire didn't help me, and I couldn't breath properly. I was starting to black out, but then I felt someone catch me as I was falling backwards, and I looked up to see someone, my vision was blurry but I knew it was Sasuke. He came back for me.

"Oh, Kaya," he murmured and lifted me up in his arms. "Let's get you out of here."

Sasuke turned and jumped off the sinking boat and I knew he was focusing Chakra in his feet, which allowed him to walk on water like walking up the trunk of a tree. My eyes grew heavy and closed by themselves.

All of a sudden, my eyes snapped open as I felt the cold water and I realized that we had been dragged down by the three ninja I thought I'd killed!

They pulled me away from Sasuke and grabbed my throat, trying to choke me.

Sasuke tried to call out, but only bubbles came from his mouth and I tried so hard to keep my air in.

"If we can't kill you above water, we'll keep you down here until you run out of breath," one of them said with a laugh.

I felt a growl deep in my throat as one of the ninja held a kunai to Sasuke's neck and fury burned within my body. I brought my legs up and kicked the two ninja holding me away, making hand-signs. _It's time I tried this out properly. Tatsu, Mi, Saru, Ne, Tora, U, I,Hitsuji_!

"What's she doing!?" one ninja exclaimed.

_These guys are toast_! I thought. _Crimson Thundereye_! I blinked and my eyes changed color, they were still their natural blue, but the whites of my eyes became blood red with black lines all around it like lightning or bloodshot.

"What the!?"

I raised one hand to the ninja holding Sasuke by the throat with a kunai.

"Quickly, kill him!" one of the ninjas called out.

The ninja nodded and was about to dig the kunai into Sasuke's neck.

_I don't think so_! I growled and clenched my fist, the kunai was crushed into tiny little pieces.

"How is she doing that!?" one ninja growled.

_I'm low on Chakra, I have to finish them now_! I unclenched my fist and pointed at the ninja beside Sasuke. I threw my arm to the side and the ninja was thrown in the same direction, slamming into his two comrades. I held my hand out to them, I was also low on air, so was Sasuke, and I opened it to show my palm, I focused and I could feel the water beginning to churn. I smiled as I could sense the water around the three ninja beginning to get faster and faster, churning in circles around them.

_This time, they're dead_. I thought and I clenched my fist. The three ninja were pushed together as the water crushed them. I saw the blood squirt out of their recent injuries and they started to fall towards the bottom of the ocean.

I blinked and my eyes returned to normal, but my body wouldn't move, I had barely any Chakra left.

Sasuke swam over to me and swam up to the surface. He stood up again by focusing his Chakra in his feet and ran towards Nagi Island.

"Kaya? You okay? Kaya? Wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw my comrades crouched beside me, I was lying on the ground, but my breathing was terrible. I felt cut off from the air, almost as if my throat closed itself. My eyes closed again and I tried to breathe, holding my stomach.

"What should we do?" Sayuri asked.

"She's used up a lot of Chakra," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but by the looks of her, she can't breathe!" Katana growled. "Someone must know CPR!"

"Sasuke does," Sakura murmured. "Naruto doesn't."

Sasuke wasn't pleased, he was quite nervous.

"Well then go on, Sasuke!" Katana growled.

"She's not gonna thank me," Sasuke sighed.

I couldn't reply, but my breathing was evening out, my throat still hurt. I opened my eyes again and I saw Sasuke leaning down towards me, ready for resuscitation. I sat up quickly and Sasuke jumped back in shock, both our eyes were wide with shock.

"Kaya? You alright?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Just a little out of breath.

"Sorry," Sasuke murmured. "They made me."

"That's okay," I sighed and stood up, a little wobbly. "Thanks for saving me though."

"Hey, you saved me, that means we're even," Sasuke was relieved, probably because I wasn't mad at him for nearly performing mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Come on, we have to keep going," I said. "Where's Idate?"

"Over there," Naruto pointed and I saw Idate up in a tree. "He's been..... odd... ever since you stayed back on the boat to fight the ninjas."

I sighed. "Well, he doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Why?" Katana asked.

"One: I'm pretty sure I killed them. Two: It's not him they were after. It was me."

"_**You**_!?!?!?!?!" my friends exclaimed. "Why you!?"

"Because I'm faster than he is," I replied simply. "They wanted to kill me so that the Wagarashi family would still have a chance at winning the race."

"So, there's most likely going to be more ninja after you," Sakura said. "That means the mission has changed; we have to protect you."

"Not necessarily," I murmured. "We still have to protect Idate until we reach the shrine to get the jewel. The first runner has to get it and the second runner has to go on from there. Stay on the normal mission; protect Idate."

"But he doesn't look ready to keep going," Sasuke sighed. "He looks upset or something."

"Let me handle it," I sighed and walked over to the tree he was sitting in. I looked up. "Hey, Idate. Mind if we talk?"

Idate shrugged and I jumped up into the tree and sat down right in front of him. "Hey, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Idate replied.

"Stop talking crap," I said softly. "It shows everything on your face, and I can tell that you're upset about something."

"How can you tell? Besides my expression?" Idate challenged.

"I have the ability to know what others are feeling," I told him quietly. "I know you're upset, even a little bit mad. Why?"

Idate growled and sighed, looking up at me in the eyes. "I thought you were going to die on that boat, all because those ninja were out to kill me."

"I'm pretty sure they're dead now," I smiled. "And they weren't after you anyway, it was me they were after, because I'm faster than you. And I knew what I was doing, it was dangerous, but the only way for you guys to escape."

"Would you really give up your life to protect me and the others?" Idate asked me.

I nodded. "I don't want to lose my friends. I've already lost my father, and my entire Clan, I nearly lost Sasuke once, I don't want to lose any more of my friends. And that includes you, Idate."

Idate's eyes widened. "You consider me a friend?"

I nodded again. "You may be rude and all, but that's because you have trouble trusting people,. I have the same problem. But deep down"- I took his hand in a friendly gesture -"I know you're a really good person."

Idate smiled. "Thank you, Kaya."

I took my hand back. "Come on, we have a race to finish."

Idate and I jumped down from the tree, but Idate fell to his knees. "Idate!?" I exclaimed and caught him, crouching down beside him. "What's the matter?"

"Just, really tired," Idate said. "The swim was a lot of work for me. I'm not used to using my arms so much."

I sighed. "Fine, okay. I know I said I wasn't carrying you or dragging you around, but I guess it won't kill me." I lifted him up and put him on my back.

"You don't have to," Idate murmured.

"It's no problem," I smiled. "Oh yeah, and I always wanted to know....."

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"16," he answered. "How old are you?"

"13."

Idate was silent, but I knew he was thinking.

"Kaya, do you want me to carry him?" Katana asked.

"No, it's fine," I said as I walked over to the others. "We have to get to the shrine quickly. You guys head straight for the finish line. Idate and I will get the jewel and we'll meet you at the end soon."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. "Go."

My comrades nodded and ran off, jumping into the trees and jumping from branch to branch.

"Are you like, the leader of the group?" Idate asked. "Because I noticed that you've been giving out all the orders so far."

"Not really," I replied. "But in the heat of a battle or when a strategy needs to be thought up, it's usually me that comes up with everything, they rely on my orders sometimes, because I'm also stronger than them...... all except Katana of course."

"Fair enough," Idate smiled.

"Now, let's get to the shrine," I said. "Oh yeah, and you might want to close your eyes, all the blurs might get too much for you and you'll feel sick, like Sasuke was at one stage."

"I do have a pretty good speed, I'm used to a few blurs," Idate replied.

I laughed. "Okay, but I warn you; when I'm using Lightning Speed, everything is a blur. You ready for this?"

Idate took a deep breath. "Yep."

"Okay, here we go," I smiled and took one step before I was tearing through the forest, kicking up dirt behind me, everything was a blur of colors, but I could see it all clearly in my mind.

"Point me in the direction of the shrine," I said to Idate.

He pointed East, so I turned East and continued running.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Idate said. "Just all the blurs are making me dizzy. How do you know where you're going?"

"My mind picks up a blur and allows me to see it clearly, all in mili-seconds," I replied. "I can see where I'm going as if I was walking, only a whole lot faster." I pulled to a sudden stop and we looked up at the massive amount of stairs. "Is the shrine up there?"

Idate nodded.

"How many stairs are there!?" I complained.

"No idea," Idate laughed. "They call it the Spirit Breaker."

I smirked. "Well it's not gonna break me. Let's go!"

I used my Lightning Speed to race up the mountain of stairs.

"How do you manage to not fall over?" Idate asked.

"I'm not clumsy," I said in a teasing tone. "And I've had eight years of experience." I stopped suddenly when I reached the top and Idate got off my back.

"Were you born with Lightning Speed?"

"Sort of," I said as we jogged towards the shrine. "It's a Clan inheritance, so I was born with the ability to use it, although I didn't start using it until I was five....... the day my life turned around....."

Idate was quiet as we reached the shrine, we heard people clapping, but they were worried.

We stopped in front of Boss Girocho, who was looking just as worried. "The other runners have already come and gone."

I growled. "We'll beat them, don't worry."

Idate collected the jewel and put it into a small bag, giving it to me. I put it in my shuriken pouch.

"You'll have to be quick if you want to catch up," Boss Girocho said.

"Quick?" I smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to? You're talking to the girl that can run as fast as a lightning strike and you think I'll have to be _quick_ to beat the other guys? Come on, Idate."

Idate and I laughed as he got onto my back. "See ya later, Boss Girocho."

In an instant, I was racing away from the shrine with Idate on my back. "Do you know how far away the others are?" Idate asked.

"No, but we'll beat them anyway, if we're _quick_."

Idate laughed and I could feel his eyes trained on me, and for some reason, I didn't know the emotion he was feeling, I was unsure of what it was, but it was a warming sort of one.

Up ahead I saw three people at a bridge and I pulled to another sudden stop, Idate got off my back. Two men ran across the bridge and the other one had an umbrella and a headband from the Rain Village. He turned around and smiled at me. "Ah, I finally get to meet you." The guy cut the bridge down after the runners ran across it.

"Aoi!?" Idate exclaimed.

"Hello, Idate," the guy said.

"Who the heck are you?" I growled. "What do you want?"

"I am Aoi of the Rain Village," the guy bowed a little. "And as for what I want, I am supposed to kill you."

I clenched my fists. "Good luck."

Aoi nodded and ran at us, but he jumped back as people formed a line in front of us. I sighed. "Good timing."

"No problem," Katana smiled. "But you and Idate better hurry up, the finish line isn't far away. We'll handle this guy."

I nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

"Hurry up and go already," Katana smiled.

I made hand-signs. _Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_! "Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

"Try not to use up too much Chakra!" Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled. "Idate, get on my back."

Idate shrugged and got on my back, and then I changed into a huge tiger, Idate was sitting on my back, holding onto my orange and black fur.

"Hold on," I said and Idate gripped onto my fur tightly.

I crouched down and my friends ducked as I jumped over their heads. I landed on the other side of the cliffs and transformed back into myself, with Idate still on my back.

"Are you sure they can handle him?" Idate asked. "He's very strong, a former Leaf Village Jonin."

"They can handle it," I assured him. "They're very strong as well, but we have other things to worry about."

"Alright, let's go," Idate sighed and I used my Lightning Speed to run after our competitors.

After a few seconds, we came out of the forest and I was running across the brick path, it was _very_ long, with the finish line at the end, the competitors were half way there.

"Come on, Kaya, you can beat them," Idate said. "The Wasabi family needs you to win this."

"No sweat," I growled and made myself go a little faster. I was tearing across the brick path, ripping it up out of the ground as I went.

The competitors were nearly at the finish line and people were cheering me on as I was quickly catching up.

"Come on," Idate murmured. "You can do this, Kaya."

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing the rest of my Chakra into my feet. My eyes snapped open and I went even faster than I usually did. In less than a second, I had passed the competitors and crossed the finish line.

I pulled to a sudden stop and Idate jumped off my back, we turned and in seconds, the other two runners crossed the line. Everyone was cheering and Idate nudged me. "The jewel."

"Oh yeah," I pulled out the blue ball with a picture of a tiger on it and gave it to Idate. He walked over to Boss Girocho and gave it to him. "Congratulations," Boss Girocho said. "You have just won the race!"

The cheering got louder and a smile crossed my face. Idate came back to me. "You did it, Kaya," he smiled.

I shook my head. "No, Idate, _we_ did it, together."

Idate shrugged, happy to accept it. "This means that the Wasabi Clan has control over the Land of Tea for four more years. You'll have to join me at the next race and run with me again."

I smiled. "That would be cool. I'll think about it."

"Kaya!"

I turned my head and saw my comrades. "That was quick."

Sasuke and the others walked over to Idate and I. "Did you win?"

I nodded. "I went faster than I've ever gone."

"I can see that," Sayuri said, looking at the long line of torn up bricks.

"Did you beat Aoi?" Idate asked.

"Yep," Katana smiled. "I used one move and he was out."

"Wow," I murmured.

"Now we can celebrate properly!" Naruto cheered.

"And in a few days we can go home," Sakura said.


	15. Chapter 15

"It was great running with you, Idate."

"Likewise," Idate smiled. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course," I smiled back. "You're my friend."

"Come on, Kaya, let's go!" Naruto called.

I nodded to him and turned back to Idate. "See ya, Idate."

Idate took a deep breath and leaned forward, I was a little clueless for a few moments until my mind decided to function. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

He leaned back again and I knew my face was bright red. "Say hi to Ebiki for me, please."

"Sure," I smiled.

Sasuke growled and his fists suddenly clenched. _Who the heck does he think he is, doing that to her!? That little_.......

"Sasuke is jealous!" sang a voice below him. He looked down and saw Katana lying on the ground underneath him, looking up at him. He growled and glared at her. She smiled innocently with a nervous expression. "Nah nah nah, nah nah, nah?" Sasuke shook his head. "Me run now?" He nodded. Katana grinned and got up, knocking him over and running away, over to me and Idate.

I looked at her as she stood beside Idate and me. "Kaya, Kaya! Guess what!"

"What is it, Katana?" I asked, surprised by her hyperactiveness.

"Sasuke is jealous because Idate kissed you on the cheek!" Katana was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Idate did _**what**_ now!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto exclaimed and the others turned to look at me, I ducked my head.

"Katana......" I grumbled.

"Yeah?" Katana smiled in her cheerful tone.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Katana's eyes blinked and she stopped jumping, slowly. "................................................. Uh-oh," Katana turned and ran, even though she knew I could catch her easily.

"Don't worry about that, Kaya, _**I'm**_ gonna kill her," Sasuke growled.

I suddenly smirked. "So, you really _were_ jealous, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze as I turned around to look at him, he shook his head.

"Yeah he was!" Katana piped up, jumping on Sasuke's back. "He was growling and his fists were clenched and everything!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Katana...." Sasuke growled.

"I know, I know, you're gonna kill me, right?"

"You got it," Sasuke turned his head to glare at her.

Katana grinned innocently and punched him in the head, making him dizzy while she ran off.

"Yeah, we'd better head off," I turned back to Idate. "I'll miss you. It was fun running with you."

"Same here," Idate smiled and I hugged him. "Good bye."

He hugged me back but then I broke away from him and turned to follow my friends through the forest, back towards home.

"Idate, you could always come back to the Leaf Village," Sakura said.

Idate shook his head. "I'm happy with the Wasabi family."

I smiled at him and followed my friends away, Idate turned and went back home.

"I'm bored!" Katana complained. "How much longer until we get home?!?!?!?!"

"A while, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry, I want ramen and I don't know how to cook it, so I gotta go to Ichi Racki Noodle shop so the shop keeper can make it for me!" Katana smiled.

"It's called learning, Katana," Sayuri smirked.

"Shut up, Sayuri!" Katana poked her tongue out at her friend. "I learn faster than you do!"

"Oh yeah? Who learned how to play Shogi first?"

Katana grumbled. "You did...."

"And who learned how to throw four shurikens at once?"

"You did......."

"And who-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Katana grumbled, crossing her arms and turning away from Sayuri.

"I'm only teasing," Sayuri smiled.

"I know, and it's not funny!"

I heard a rustle in the trees and a small, quiet voice with the breeze. It was only then that the golden snake eyes reappeared in my head. I stopped and turned around. "We have to go back!"

"Why?" Sakura asked. "We've been going for half a day, we can't go back now!"

"Orochimaru was back there," I growled. "I have to find him."

There was an eery laugh. "I'll save you the trouble. It's good to see you again, young Kaya."

My eyes widened and I spun around, it felt like it was going in slow motion, and I saw the pale face, the long black hair, the evil grin and the golden snake eyes. "Orochimaru!" I snarled. "Finally."

"So this is Orochimaru?" Katana mumbled. "He's ugly, and he looks like a girl."

"Either way, he'll look dead by the time I'm done with him!" I growled. "I've waited eight years for this. Orochimaru, you're going to pay for what you did to my Clan!"

"I don't think so, Kaya," Orochimaru laughed. "I need you to come with me."

"Not on your life!" I snarled and threw a kunai at him, he tilted his head and it flew right passed. "I'm going to get revenge for my Clan!" I ran at him.

"Kaya!" Sasuke called.

I held a kunai and prepared to strike him, but he was so fast I didn't even see his kick. Before I knew it, I had hit the ground in front of my friends.

"Kaya, we'll take him out together," Naruto growled.

"No, this is my fight!" I growled back, more fiercely, clenching my fists until my palms began to bleed. "Eight years I've been waiting for this day. I'm going to be the one to kill him, here and now!" I started making hand-signs. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! I held my left hand out with my right hand over my left wrist. "Lightning Flame!" A blue and white ball of visible Chakra appeared in the palm of my left hand and lightning bolts flew off of it and all around me, the sound of crackling thunder echoed through the trees.

"Ah, so this is the famous Lightning Flame," Orochimaru smiled. "It's truly spectacular. Did your father teach you that? Or did you have to learn it yourself because I killed him?"

"Shut up!" I snarled and ran at him again. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I ran at him with my Lightning Speed, throwing my arm forward. "DIE!"

Orochimaru held up a hand and he nudged my arm to the side, making my Lightning Flame fly sdeways and smash nothing but trees.

"Whoa, he just brushed off her Lightning Flame as if it was nothing!" Katana murmured.

I looked up at Orochimaru, holding my wrist. He tightened his grip and I felt the bone in my left wrist crack.

"AAAHHH!!!!" I tried to ignore the pain and I threw a punch at him with my right hand, but he kneed me in the stomach, letting go of my wrist and he punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards, smashing though a tree trunk and hitting the one behind it.

"Kaya-"

"Stay out of this!" I growled and got back up, running towards Orochimaru again. I threw another punch at him, but he pushed my arm to the side. I flipped onto my hands and kicked him in the stomach, but when I got back up, he punched me in the face, kneed me in the stomach, tripped me over and slammed his foot on my stomach.

"KAYA!" Sasuke yelled.

Orochimaru lifted his foot and I rolled away, jumping back up. I reached for my sword, the Raiden, but I was kicked in the stomach and thrown back, getting slammed against the tree trunk again. _What's going on_? I thought. _I thought I was stronger than this..... All the training I went through, and I'm still not strong enough? How? What went wrong? Was I just wasting my time? I trained so hard, and this is how it turns out? I can't believe I'm not strong enough to beat him. Why can't I? I __thought I could_......... I looked up to see Orochimaru walking over to me. He knelt down and grabbed me by the shirt, lifting me off the ground. "That symbol on your back, it means nothing," he laughed. "You're not strong enough to be a Haruta. You're weak. You can't kill me, because you're not strong enough. And you know something"- he leaned forward and whispered into my ear -"you never will be."

I growled, I could feel my blood boiling. I kicked him in the stomach, but he punched me in the face and held me by the throat. "You... bastard!" I choked out.

"Get away from her, you creep!" Katana growled and threw a punch at him, but he kicked her away, throwing a kunai at her, it stabbed into her stomach.

"Katana!" I choked out, watching her hold her stomach in pain. "KATANA!"

A blue light appeared from the Raiden and Orochimaru was suddenly thrown back, away from me. Katana got up, I was relieved. I unsheathed my sword and I saw the blue and white light surrounding it, twisting around it. "Midnight Thunder Storm!" I hissed and the sky started turning dark.

"Where did you get that sword?" Orochimaru exclaimed.

There was this funny feeling in my body, it had something to do with my Chakra, but I focused on the attack from my sword. I pointed it to the sky and I heard the rumble of thunder.

"Kaya?" Naruto murmured, the others didn't know what to do, Sayuri was looking after a very angry Katana.

Lightning struck down from the sky and I felt a pain in my body, as if my Chakra was getting drained.............. _Oh crap_! I thought, finally realizing that this attack took away almost all of my Chakra!

The lightning struck Orochimaru and he fell to his knees. "I will get you to come with me, by force!"

"I don't think so," I growled. "Because I'm going to kill you!"

_Easier said than done_! I growled to myself. _All that waste of time, thinking I was getting stronger, when actually, I wasn't. I'm still weak! Orochimaru is stronger than I am, but I thought I could defeat him. Oh well, I have to at least try. I have only one more idea, but I don't know if it'll work_.....

I started making hand-signs, scared of the risk I was taking. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I, Saru, U_! I felt the lightning flowing through my body and I put my sword away.

"Kaya! Your body!" Sakura yelled.

"It's the Full-Body Lightning Flame," I growled. "But that's not all." I started making more hand-signs. _Tatsu, Mi, Saru, Ne, Tora, U, I, Hitsuji_!

I blinked my eyes, they were still blue, but they had the red and the black in it too, my Crimson Thundereye.

"Ah, so what is this?" Orochimaru smiled. "Another weak attack?"

I held out my hand, knowing that my Chakra was draining fast. Orochimaru seemed fixed to the spot and I flicked my hand, he went flying backwards into a tree trunk.

I used my Lightning Speed to run towards him and I punched him in the face. His body shuddered as the electricity went through him from my fist.

The effect of the Full-Body Lightning Flame was that if I was touched, whoever touched me would be electrocuted, and the pain was excruciating.

Orochimaru cried out and he punched me in the gut, standing up and kneeing me in the stomach. As he hit me, he was shocked, but he was still prepared to hurt me. He punched me in the stomach and when I cringed, he elbowed me in the back of the head. He kicked me in the leg and I felt the pain, then he punched me in the face and sent me flying.

I hit the ground hard, and my Jutsu's failed, my Chakra was drained, and I couldn't move.

"Now, young Kaya, you are coming with me," Orochimaru said. "I don't care if you hate me for wiping out your Clan, you have something I need, and I need you to get it."

"You bastard!" I growled. "You killed everyone! My father, my mother..... everyone...."

"Aw, boo hoo," Orochimaru laughed. "You're coming with me."

He started walking towards me, but I couldn't move. "I don't think so!" Katana growled and stood in front of me. "Come on guys, let's take him out. He's not taking Kaya!"

My friends stood in front of me, Katana in front of them, making hand-signs. She spat on the ground. "Water style, Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

An ice dragon looking thing rose up from Katana's spit and got bigger, its yellow eyes shining brightly. It came crashing down at Orochimaru and Sayuri was doing something, manipulating the earth to rise up and hold him in his place while the Ice Dragon hit its target.

Orochimaru broke free of it and laughed. "Your friends are a lot stronger than you, Kaya. You see how weak you are? But you will join me, just not today."

I blinked and he was gone, and fury was burning up in me, but I felt so empty, so....... weak.

Katana was at my side. "You alright, Kaya?"

I didn't respond, I wasn't even sure she spoke to me, I couldn't hear her properly. My eyes started to close and I was into unconsciousness.

"Kaya, you awake?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at a pink-haired girl sitting beside a bed that I was lying on. "How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

I blinked and remembered my fight with Orochimaru, the one that had turned out badly for me. I turned my head away and looked at the white flower in the vase on the bedside table.

"Well, you look better, that's a good thing. Orochimaru got away though," Sakura smiled. "Are you hungry? I'll go find something for you to eat."

Sakura got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I sat up and looked out the window at the Leaf Village, it was so peaceful.

I thought of when Katana tried to stop Orochimaru from hurting me but he hit her with a kunai. After I had gotten beat up, her and the others had to save me. They were so much stronger than me, especially Katana. She would have better luck fighting Orochimaru.

"_Your friends are a lot stronger than you, Kaya. You see how weak you are? But you will join me, just not today_." I heard his voice. "_That symbol on your back, it means nothing_," he laughed. "_You're not strong enough to be a Haruta. You're weak. You can't kill me, because you're not strong enough. And you know something_"- he leaned forward and whispered into my ear -"_you never will be_."

_Bastard_! I thought.

"_You're weak_!!!!!"

I growled and lied down again, my hands behind my back. _It was all just a waste of time_, I thought. _Training so hard until it hurt, all for nothing! All just to end up in the stupid hospital while he gets away with barely a scratch_!

I heard footsteps outside the room and Sakura came back, with Katana following her. "You're in here too much, Sakura," Katana said.

"I know, but she's my teammate," Sakura sat back down on the chair.

I looked at Katana, remembering how she had to save me, more times than just Orochimaru! She was so much stronger, it was frustrating!

"Kaya, I brought you some apples and bread," Sakura said. "You like them, don't you? Well, I'll just peel the apples for you. Now, where did I put my knife?" she looked around.

"Sakura, it's right in front of you," Katana laughed. "You're going blind."

Sakura laughed to and picked up her knife, beginning to peel an apple over a plate.

"So, Kaya, how are you feeling?" Katana asked. "Any better?"

I sat up and looked at her, then I looked to the end of the white hospital bed, my eyes carried a sad expression.

"Cheer up, Kaya," Sakura smiled. "It's not that bad. We got rid of Orochimaru for you. Isn't that something at least?"

I didn't reply and I heard Sakura sigh.

"Why doesn't she answer?" Katana whispered.

"She hasn't said a word since she woke up," Sakura whispered back. Sakura finished cutting the apple and cut it up, putting it on a stick sort of thing on a plate, putting a slice of bread beside it. "Here, I know it's not much but you must be hungry."

I turned to looked at the plate Sakura was offering me and I growled, turning my head away and throwing my arm up and hitting the plate away.

Sakura yelped and covered her face as the plate smashed on the ground, the food scattering everywhere and the bag of apples and bread fell from her hands, knocking over on the ground.

"Kaya!" Katana growled. "What the heck was that for!? She's trying to be nice!"

I turned and glared at Katana.

"Why the hell are you glaring at me!?" Katana growled. "What the heck is your problem today!? Aren't you grateful that we saved you from being taken by Orochimaru?!"

"Katana," I growled. "Fight me."

"What?!" Katana murmured. "You're not serious.... you're in no condition to fight."

"I don't care," my eyes looked mad. "Just fight me!" I threw the covers off of me and got up out of bed, walking over to Katana. My face was inches from hers. "Unless all that talk was just words. Don't you want to fight me anymore? What's the matter? You scared?"

"No, of course not," Katana growled, trying to negotiate. "When you're better, that would be easier."

"You think I'm weak?" my voice was a quiet snarl.

"Why do you want to fight so badly!?" Katana growled, clenching her fists.

"Just fight me already!"

"Fine, have it your way!"

I nodded. "Follow me."

Sakura watched in fear as I turned and walked passed her, Katana following me.

I led Katana towards the top of the building, up the stairs and up to the roof, she followed me quietly, deep in thought.

My bare feet felt the cool ground of the roof as we walked out passed the clothesline and white sheets hanging from them and we stopped at a clearing. I faced Katana. "You ready to lose to me?"

Katana smirked. "I've waited ages for this. Although I hoped you would be in better condition, so then I could really prove how much stronger than you I am."

"You won't be smiling when this is over," I growled. "All you do is goof around. I'm sure that I can beat you, well enough or not."

We both got ready to fight, I knew that Sakura had followed us and was waiting at the door to the stairs, about to watch our fight.

"Okay," Katana said. "I'll beat you worse than Orochimaru did! He was right though, you are weak."

I snarled, remembering the pain I went through trying to match him and take him down. I ran at her. "Katana! You'll regret that!"

Katana blocked my punch and threw her own, but I blocked hers. She let go of my fists and swung a kick at me, but I used my Lightning Speed to dodge it and come up behind her. I put my hands on the ground and kicked her in the back with both feet.

Katana fell forward but ran at me when I was getting back up and when I turned around, she punched me in the face with her Super Strength.

I hit the chain-link fence and bounced back, landing on my feet. I made three hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Mi, Tora_! "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten clones of me appeared and we all got ready to go up against Katana.

Katana made hand-signs. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten more of her appeared and I growled.

Our clones ran at each other and soon they all disappeared, leaving me and Katana alone again.

Katana smiled and made hand-signs, I knew them as Ne, Tora and Hitsuji. "Invisibility Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Katana disappeared. I looked all around, but she was gone. "Stone Cage Jutsu!"

The roof started ripping up and I was surrounded by bricks and rocks and rubble.

I growled and banged my shoulder against a stone, but it didn't crumble.

"Kaya," Sakura mumbled, she was worried. "Katana."

"Okay, time to finish this!" I heard Katana's voice. "Fire style, Fire Bird Jutsu!"

The cage surrounding me came down and a fireball appeared, taking the shape of a bird.

I dodged it but I was struck by something invisible, and then the bird hit me. I cringed from the fire as it burned my body, and then it disappeared and I fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Damn!" I looked around and saw Katana, growling to herself. "Stupid Jutsu!"

I stood up, making hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Ne, Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, U, Inu, I, Uma, Tori, Tora, Ushi_! "Twin Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"

I watched as lightning came out of my hands, splitting into two and taking the shapes of dragons. They rose up and flew towards Katana, who was completely unprepared for the attack.

She did flips and dodged the attack, but this attack didn't stop until the enemy was hit.

I ran forward and elbowed Katana in the gut as she was dodging and she fell onto her back. I put a foot on her stomach and pressed down, watching her cringe. Then came the lightning dragons.

The two bolts of lightning that looked like dragons came crashing down and hit Katana, electrocuting her entire body, not effecting me what so ever.

Katana cried out and I smiled, but then she grabbed my foot and threw me with her Super Strength. She jumped up, breathing hard, I was the same.

"Stop this, you two..." Sakura begged quietly. "Please stop..."

Katana made more hand-signs, I recognized them as Tori, Mi, Ushi, I, Tora, Inu and Tori. "Wind style, Racing Wind Jutsu!"

I stood up but a sudden fierce wind was everywhere and I was lifted up into the air, kind of crushing me as it carried me up.

"Alright," Katana growled and made hand-signs. They were: Saru, U, Tora, Tatsu, Uma, Hitsuji, Ne, Inu, I, Mi and Ushi. "It's time to end this! Armato Sumorata!"

The wind released me and I saw a green, blue, aqua colored ball of Chakra in her right hand.

"Shoot!" I growled. _Judging by its appearance, it's really strong. I know only one thing that could counter it_! I started making hand-signs. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! I held out my left hand and held my left wrist with my right hand. In the palm of my left hand, a blue/white ball of Chakra appeared and lightning flowed off of it, the sound of thunder rumbled loudly. "Lightning Flame!"

"Stop fighting," Sakura murmured, watching as I came down and Katana prepared to jump up. Both our attacks would be deadly. "Stop........" she closed her eyes. "_**STOP IT**_!" she screamed and ran forward, towards the point where Katana and I would collide.

"No!" Katana growled.

"I can't stop!" I murmured.

"_**STOP FIGHTING**_!" Sakura yelled and blindly kept on running.

_No, we'll hit her_! I thought, but I couldn't stop my Lightning Flame!

Katana and I came closer to collision and Sakura was in the dead center of where we'd hit. She was going to get hurt, and she was terrified!  
Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist, and Katana's wrist, holding us back from hurting Sakura. I saw Kakashi-sensei right before he spun and threw us away.

My hand slammed into a huge water tank because of the Lightning Flame, Katana's hand just hit it with her attack and dented it.

My attack stopped and I tried to get my hand out. I tore my hand out and water rushed out, I looked over to Katana, taking her hand away from the other water tank and a small hole was made in it, water slowly coming out. I smiled. _So, it wasn't all that strong after all_.....

"Kaya?"

My eyes widened and I turned, looking up at my sensei. "Y-Yes?"

"I thought you told me you couldn't use the Lightning Flame," Kakashi growled. "Besides lying to me, there is also the fact that that Jutsu is very dangerous, to you and everyone around you. Using it against one of your comrades could possibly kill them. Don't tell me you were going to go that far?"

I turned my head to look at Katana, she looked back at me with a glare and I looked back to Kakashi, shrugging.

"You disappoint me, Kaya," Kakashi growled. "I thought you were more responsible than this."

I growled and jumped up to the top of the fence, standing up and turning around to look at Kakashi. "Does it look like I wanted to be your favorite student?" I growled sarcastically and did a back-flip to the other side, all the way down to the bottom and I landed in a crouch. I looked up to see if Kakashi would follow me, but what I saw was the water tank Katana had hit. The back of it was exploded, fully open, with no water left in it. That Jutsu that she had used was more powerful than I thought. I growled and ran off, not sure where I was going, but I wanted away from there.

"Sakura, don't cry," Kakashi sighed.

"I knew Kaya wasn't well enough to fight," Sakura murmured, tears falling down her face. "I wanted them to stop fighting!"

Kakashi nodded. "It's all right now." Kakashi was gone.

Katana jumped down from where she had hit the water tank and she walked over to Sakura, a blank expression on her face. "Sakura."

Sakura looked up, wiping away as many tears as she could. "Yes?"

Katana's face was suddenly twisted with fury and she clenched her fists. "Never try to interfere again, this is between _**us**_, stay out of it!!!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she started crying even more, Katana walked off.

I sighed as I leaned my back against the tree. I was still mad, I hated the fact that Katana was so much stronger than me, and I trained harder than ever, way past the point of pain! How could she be stronger than me if I trained so much harder!?

I growled, but suddenly, metal strings wrapped around me and tied me to the tree trunk. "What the!?" I exclaimed.

I looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei, holding the string. "Sorry," he said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sit through a lecture, so I had to pin you down."

"What do you want" I growled. "To tell me not to use the Lightning Flame?"

"That too, but also....."

"Also what?!"

"To tell you to forget about revenge."

My eyes flew wide and I snarled. "What did you say!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"The others told me what happened with Orochimaru, that you weren't strong enough to fight against him on your own. Orochimaru I one of the legendary Sannin, there's no way you'll ever be able to kill him. He wants you, and if you try to tackle him alone, he'll get what he wants. All of your friends will fight with you and will protect you with their lives. Forget about revenge and just live a normal life."

I growled. "You don't know what it's like, how I felt after Orochimaru killed _**everyone**_! I'm the only one left, no one to relate to, no one to share the same sort of powers, nothing! Why don't I kill all the precious people in _**your**_ life and see what you think of it then!?"

Kakashi was quiet for a while. "Nice try, Kaya, but you're a little late for that. You see, all my friends and family, all the people that were precious to me........ they're already dead."

My heart pounded with shock and I looked up at him, a little calmer.

"I was the same as you," he murmured. "I wanted revenge too, but I discovered that I had more precious people that I had to look after, here. Every ninja in the Leaf Village is prepared to give up their lives to protect one another. I forgot about getting revenge, and decided to move on, forget about the past, and live in the present. I just hope you'll make the same choice someday," the metal strings loosened and Kakashi wound it up again, putting it away. "There, lecture over. See ya around."

Kakashi disappeared and I sighed, relaxing a little more. _No_, I thought. _I'm not letting go of the past, it's too precious. The only thing I want now, is to kill Orochimaru and somehow restore my Clan. But I need to get stronger to do that_......

"That's her."

"Should we go talk to her now?"

"Just wait, Jiroubou! We don't know if that Jonin ninja is hanging around or not!"

"Geez, Tayuya, no wonder you never had a boyfriend, you're always so snappy-"

"Okay, you can shut up now, tubby!"

"Settle down, you two! We have a job to do. Let's go say hello to our friend."

"Of course, Sakon."

"Hey, Sakura."

"Um, hi, Sasuke. What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke stood up properly after leaning on the wall outside Sakura's front door. "I wanted to talk to you. So.... if you're still up for that date you've always wanted...."

"Um... sure, okay," Sakura murmured, a little worried about the blank expression on Sasuke's face. _Sasuke, asking me on a date? This isn't normal. Something's wrong_, she thought. _About the fight between Kaya and Katana no doubt_.

Sasuke turned and started walking off, Sakura ran to keep up with him.

I sensed movement and I looked around me, four people were standing around me, all wearing similar outfits, only one of them was a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up. "What do you want?"

One of the guys spoke first. "I am Sakon, of the West Gate."

"I am Jiroubou, of the South Gate."

"I am Kidoumaru of the East Gate."

"And I am Tayuya, of the North Gate."

"Okay, whatever," I murmured. "I know you're not from this Village. Why are you here?"

"Our master sent us here," Tayuya said.

"What for?" I asked.

"To talk to you," Sakon answered. "He heard that you tangled with Orochimaru a few days ago and failed to defeat him, because you were not strong enough."

I growled, clenched my fists and ran at him. But before I reached him, I was caught in a web. I turned my head to see the web coming from Kidoumaru's mouth. "What the!? Let me go!"

"We did not come here to fight you," Sakon said calmly. "Our master told us to come here to _speak_ with you, not to fight with you."

"What does your _master_ want?" I asked with a growl, still trying to get out of the web.

"He has offered to make you stronger," Tayuya replied. "Strong enough to defeat Orochimaru and many others. But you must join him if that's what you want."

"And that would mean severing you ties with this village," Jiroubou said.

_To make me stronger......... But, I can't leave the village.... Can I_? I thought.

I relaxed and Kidoumaru let me go. "Why?"

"I told you. He knows about you fighting Orochimaru, and he has offered to make you stronger," Sakon replied.

"So, what'll it be?" Kidoumaru asked. "Will you come with us?"

I thought hard for a moment, if I joined them, I would have to leave the village, abandoning my home, leaving my friends, and my teammates. But I would get stronger, and be able to get my revenge..... I turned to Sakon, it seemed like he was the leader of this little group. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Sakon nodded. "You are a kid after all. You need to go over your options carefully."

"You have until midnight," Tayuya told me. "If you decide to join us, meet us outside the South Gates of the village, up on top of the hill. If not, don't bother coming."

I watched as the four ninja jumped out of the tree and I was left alone again. _Sasuke.... Naruto... Sakura... Kakashi-sensei.... Could I really leave everything behind to get stronger with someone I don't even know_?

"_You're not strong enough. And you know something? You never will be_."

"_I'll beat you worse than Orochimaru did! He was right though, you are weak_."

_I would have lost to Katana if Kakashi-sensei didn't stop our fight, and if Sakura hadn't of gotten in the way_, I thought. _I can't lose anymore. I'm going to beat Katana, and kill Orochimaru, but I won't if I stay here_.... I sighed. _So it's decided then_................

"Sakura, you can't be in the way of Katana and Kaya," Sasuke murmured, finishing his bowl of ramen. "You have to let them fight it out."

"But.... it was so hard to watch it," Sakura replied. "They could have killed each other."

"Kakashi would have stopped it, he knows about Kaya's Lightning Flame now. He'll put her in her place. But anyway, I have to get home before my parents worry. Kaya should be home too. It's really late."

Sakura nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Sakura got up and walked in different directions towards their homes.

_I'm sorry_, I thought as I looked at the picture frame on my beside table, a bag on my back, my village headband in my bag. I put my hand on the picture of me, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, and I put it face down before turning to my window and jumping out.

I walked through the village, it was close to midnight and Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku were asleep, Sasuke wasn't home. I had made up my mind, I had to get stronger, so I could finally kill Orochimaru for wiping out my Clan. But to do that, I had to sever my ties with my home, and leave everybody behind.

"Hey, Kaya? You awake?"

Sasuke walked into my room, looking around for me, but I wasn't there. He walked further in and went to my desk, looking at the picture frame face down. Beside it was a piece of paper, folded up. He opened it and read it, wondering why I wasn't at home, thinking that perhaps I went back to the hospital. He read the letter:

_**I'm sorry, but this is good bye, forever.**_

_**Kaya.**_

His eyes widened and his eyes found my open window. _No, she can't be leaving the village_!?

I was following the only road to the South Gates where I would meet up with the four ninja that offered me more power. As I walked, I saw someone run out from the trees and stop, looking at me. _Sasuke_.... I thought and stopped. "It's a bit late to be out, don't you think?" I said to him. "Go home, Sasuke."

"Kaya, I don't know what you're feeling right now, but you can't leave," Sasuke murmured, looking at my bag and my forehead that no longer had the headband.

"Go home, Sasuke," I repeated and walked passed him.

"Kaya!" Sasuke called and I stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Why can't you just let it go!? Forget killing Orochimaru, forget about revenge! Just stay here with us....."

I was silent for a few moments. "There was a time when I thought I could forget about revenge, when I was training with you guys and fighting alongside you. I thought I could forget it and lead a normal life, but then I thought about Orochimaru and everything he did, wiping out my Clan, making my father seal a demon inside of me. In the end, I decided to go with revenge."

Sasuke had tears coming down his face.

"I have been offered a chance to get stronger, to be able to defeat Orochimaru, but I have to leave this village. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I must go." I started walking off.

"Don't go!" Sasuke yelled and I stopped again. "Kaya, please! I love you more than anything! If you stay, I'll make sure you don't regret it, I'll make sure every day is perfect. I can help you with your revenge! I can help you kill Orochimaru! Just please................ stay here, with me."

My heart ached, just because of the sound of his voice and the pleading.

"And if you can't stay......." more tears poured down Sasuke's face. "Take me with you...."

"No, Sasuke," I said. "This is my destiny. This is the path that I must follow alone. Your place is here. You can't come with me." I started walking off again.

"Kaya, don't leave!" Sasuke ran after me and stopped. "If you go, I'll tell every ninja in the village-"

I disappeared and appeared behind him, his breathing was quick and shallow, he was really upset, and scared. "I love you, Kaya. I don't want to lose you. Please, don't leave me."

"Sasuke....." I said, my voice clear. Tears still came down his face. "Thank you, for everything."

A few moments passed by and I took a deep breath, jabbing Sasuke in the spine, knowing it would knock him out for a while.

Sasuke started to fall, falling into unconsciousness. "Kaya....." he murmured before he finally fell asleep.

I caught him and put him on the concrete bench, lying him flat. Someone would find him in the morning, but I had little time to meet up with the ninja, I had to go.

I turned and ran off, at normal speed, and made my way to the South Gates.

"So, you came after all."

I looked up and saw the four ninja. I nodded. "I had some interference on the way out, but it's been dealt with."

"You look like you're about to cry," Kidoumaru pointed out.

"You know, you do have a choice," Jiroubou said.

I nodded. "I'm fine. In order to get my revenge on Orochimaru I have to get stronger, so I must go with you."

"Why do you want revenge?" Tayuya asked.

I turned around and took my bag off.

"Oh.. I see..." Tayuya murmured, looking at the Yin Yang symbol on the back of my shirt.

I turned back around and put my bag back on. "I'm the only Haruta left. He wiped out the rest of the Clan."

Tayuya smiled. "Then with us, you'll get stronger."

"Tayuya!? Since when do you smile!?" Jiroubou exclaimed.

"Shut it, tubby!" Tayuya growled and looked back at me with a smile again. "Come on, we'll take you to our master. Can you manage a long run? If the 'interference' alerts the village they'll come looking for you."

I smiled in return. "I'm a Haruta. I could run around the world within a day and you don't think I could handle a 'long run'?"

Tayuya laughed. "I like you, kid. You've got attitude. But come on, we have to go."

The four ninja took off and I looked over my shoulder at the Leaf Village. _My bond with the Leaf Village is over. This is the path I walk. The path of revenge. Good bye, Konohagakure.... Good bye forever_....

I turned back and ran after the four ninja, soon I would meet their master and he would make me stronger.

"So, why did you even fight her? She only just woke up."

"It wasn't my fault, Naruto," Katana sighed. "She pretty much demanded a fight. But I think Sasuke sorted her out."

"Hey, is that Sasuke there?" Naruto pointed to the concrete bench in front of them. Katana nodded and they ran over to see Sasuke asleep on the bench. "Hey, Sasuke, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Kaya, no.." they heard Sasuke mutter in his sleep. Then, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "Kaya!!!!!"

Katana and Naruto exchanged glances. "Uh... Sasuke, are you alright?" Katana asked.

Sasuke breathed deeply and looked at his friends.

"Did you have a dream about Kaya?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke looked around, but then the truth hit him like a knife to the heart. He dropped his head. "Kaya's gone."

"Gone?!" Katana and Naruto exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"She left the village," Sasuke answered. "I tried to stop her....."

"Why did she leave!?" Naruto asked.

"She said that someone offered her a chance to get stronger. And she had to leave to do it."

"We have to tell the Hokage," Katana said. "Come on."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't bother. She won't come back...."

Katana growled and picked Sasuke up. "It doesn't matter! She's from this village, she can't just leave!"

Katana and Naruto ran through the village towards the Hokage's building, morning or not he'd have to wake up.

"You ready for this, kid?"

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go meet the master," Tayuya said.

I looked at the four ninja, they were tired after the long run into a land that I had never heard of; the Land of Thunder. I wasn't even out of breath.

Jiroubou opened the door for me and I went to walk in, but Kidoumaru caught me as soon as I tripped on the step, he caught me with all six of his arms. "Be careful, kid," Kidoumaru warned.

"Now you tell me," I mumbled and he let me go. I walked into the large mansion size building with the four ninja after me.

We walked through corridors and Sakon stopped me when we reached a large door. "Wait here," he said and walked in.

I waited with Kidoumaru, Jiroubou and Tayuya for a few minutes until Sakon returned. "You can come in now," he announced and I hesitated, a little scared.

"Go on," Jiroubou encouraged. "He won't bite."

I knew it was meant as a joke, but I gulped and took a deep breath. Sakon held the door open for me and I walked under his arm and into the huge room. The four ninja's followed me in and I looked over my shoulder at them, pretty much asking "Where to now?" but Sakon only pointed to a dark corner and I saw an outline of a person sitting on a chair.

"Sakon," the person said in a clear voice. "Don't tell me this is a Haruta that you have brought?"

"Apparently she is," Sakon replied.

The person stood up and stepped into the light. He had blue eyes and black hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants, but he looked friendly enough. "I heard that the Haruta Clan was wiped out, eight years ago."

I blinked and nodded. "It was," my head dropped. "I was the only one who lived."

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

"Kaya," I replied.

He was a little shocked, but he remained calm. "I am Master Daitaro. Take a seat, all of you."

The four ninja and I followed him to a large table. We all sat down, I sat in between Sakon and Kidoumaru.

"Tell me, Kaya, how was the Clan wiped out?" Daitaro asked. "I have heard many stories. I would like to hear it from someone that was officially there. If you don't mind of course."

_I don't see how this has anything to do with making me stronger_, I thought but shrugged. _Oh well, I may as well fill his head with my story_. "Well, to start off, I was in the forest, training with my friend and his older brother, that was when Orochimaru and his followers attacked us. I ran back to the village with my Clan inheritance, the Lightning Speed, and I warned my father, Yukio. He took a team of Anbu Black Ops to go keep them at bay. I followed along and got my friend, Sasuke out of there, returning to the village. We got our group of friends and told all the Jonin ninja that Orochimaru had come to attack us, but then he showed up and so did a huge demon."

"A demon?" Daitaro asked, he was interested.

"It was known as the Triple-Tailed Tiger, or Amaya, which ever one you'd prefer," I answered. "Orochimaru told the demon that if it devoured me, it would gain the strength to destroy the village, and so he started making hand-signs to perform some sort of Jutsu. I tried to run off and he stopped, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me into the paw of the demon, and then Yukio arrived, shouldering Orochimaru out of the way and making his own hand-signs. That was when he sealed the demon inside of me...."

"So.. you have the demon in you?" Jiroubou asked and I nodded.

"Please, continue," Daitaro insisted.

I took a deep breath, putting in every ounce of energy to stop myself from crying. "Then Orochimaru got mad and sent a snake towards my father. It bit into his neck, hitting the large vein, and he died."

Daitaro's muscles tensed up. "So, Yukio was the first to die..."

I nodded. "Orochimaru was so angry that he told me he would kill every Haruta of the Clan. I was suddenly furious and my Chakra went wild, I don't know if it was my Chakra or the Triple-Tailed Tiger's Chakra, because it wouldn't be a first time, and that's all I remember of that day. A week later I woke up in hospital and me and Sasuke snuck out. I searched around the village where the Haruta Clan had lived, but no one was left, everybody was gone. I went back to my house and found my mother, Shiori, still lying on the kitchen floor, dead, blood smeared all over the house." I clutched onto the Yin Yang necklace with both my hands, trying not to cry, I didn't want to show weakness here.

"So, you're apparently the only one left," Daitaro murmured as I concluded my story.

"I _am_ the only one left. I couldn't find _anybody_ that was from the Haruta Clan in the village," I dropped my head.

_You're not the only one_, Daitaro thought. _There is another Haruta, you just don't know it.... yet_.

"But now that she's a missing ninja, there are going to be Shinobi from the Leaf Village looking for her," Jiroubou said. "What happens if they find her?"

"We'll make sure they don't find her," Tayuya said. "We laid a lot of traps on our way here. But she just has to stay hidden."

I nodded.

"Jiroubou, Sakon, go make sure no Leaf Village ninja cross into our land," Daitaro ordered.

"Yes, Master Daitaro," Sakon said and they were gone.

_Daitaro_, I thought. _I could swear I have heard that name before_.........

"So, Kaya," Daitaro said. "You're a Thunder Shinobi now. How does that sound?"

"As long as I get stronger, I don't care what kind of Shinobi I get called," I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"I tried to get her to stay. I threatened to tell every ninja if she left, but she knocked me out and left" Sasuke murmured. "I tried... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sasuke," The Hokage said. "But we have to bring her back, regardless of what she's planning to do outside of the village. Katana, you will be in charge of this mission."

Katana bowed her head. "Of course." She looked at Sasuke. "I promise we'll bring her back, Lord Hokage."

"You have an hour to gather as many ninja that you think are fit to accompany you and leave in search of Kaya," the Hokage said. "Go now. Sasuke and Naruto, you go with her."

The three Genin nodded and were gone.

Katana, Naruto and Sasuke ran around the village. "Okay, who's coming with us, Kaya?" Naruto asked, but then realized what he said. "Sorry. We're just... used to her leading us and all...."

"No worries," Katana said, but she didn't miss the look of worry on Sasuke's face. "But I know a few people that will come with us."

"Katana, look out!" Naruto called suddenly and Katana crashed into someone.

Katana looked up. "Oh! Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed. "We were in a rush so I didn't see you!"

"What kind of rush?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know yet," Naruto murmured.

"Doesn't know what?" Kakashi was confused.

"Kaya's gone," Sasuke's voice was quiet. "She left the village last night."

Kakashi's eye was wide. "Why?"

"She said that she had been offered a chance to gain more power, because she had chosen the path of revenge," Sasuke answered.

"So why are you in a rush?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Lord Hokage said I had to gather ninja to help us go get her and bring her back," Katana replied.

"So who are you taking with you? I can't tag along because I have an important mission to do."

"Sayuri for sure," Katana answered. "Her ability to manipulate different elements may come in handy, and she's very strong. Shino as well, he's really strong and is good with handling bugs. And Kiba, him and Akamaru have a great sense of smell, that will help us find Kaya more easily."

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Shikamaru and Choji still need more training," Katana said. "Ino and Sakura will just get in the way. I don't know anyone else."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, those are good choices, but I suggest you take one other person with you."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Neji Hyuga. Hinata's older cousin."

"Oh, him!" Naruto nodded. "Okay, he's decently strong."

Kakashi nodded. "Go find him and the others. Make sure you bring Kaya back home safely."

Katana nodded and ran off, Naruto followed.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as Sasuke was about to follow. Sasuke looked at him. "It'll be alright. She'll be fine and I know you'll convince her to come home."

Sasuke nodded, unsure, and he ran after his comrades.

Katana looked around the village and spotted Sayuri at once, standing up on the bridge, leaning over the bars to look down at the water. "Sayuri!" she called.

Sayuri turned to look at her friends and smiled. "Hey, guys, what's up."

"We've got a mission," Naruto said. "It's very important: Bring Kaya back home."

"What? Where'd she go?" Sayuri was confused.

"She left the village to get stronger somewhere else," Katana said. "Are you going to help us?"

"Of course!" Sayuri looked determined.

"Okay, let's go find the others!" Katana smiled and they all ran off.

"Okay, this is the village of this country, many of these people are ninja."

I nodded. "What does the headband look like?"

"The symbol is just a thunderbolt," Tayuya explained.

"Hey, Tayuya, which kid are you babysitting this time?"

I looked up to see a man with blond hair, around Tayuya's age, which was close to 18.

"I'm not babysitting anybody," Tayuya growled. "This is Kaya, she just came to our village from the Leaf Village."

The guy looked down at me and I took a step back. "Ha! She's a shrimp! How old is she?"

Tayuya shrugged and looked at me. "How old _are_ you?"

"13," I replied, glancing at the guy.

"Well, why'd she come here?"

"Try being nice for once, Kazu," Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Why ask me when you can ask her yourself?"

"Okay then," he sighed and looked at me, bringing himself down to my level.

"I'm not _that_ short!" I grumbled. "You make me look like a baby!"

"Wow, she has a temper," Kazu smiled.

"She has an attitude too," Tayuya replied. "So consider yourself warned."

The guy looked at Tayuya and then back at me, standing up straight. "So, why are you here in our village, kid?"

"I have a bone to pick with Orochimaru, and I need to get stronger to defeat him. I can't get any stronger in the Leaf Village," I replied.

"Daitaro offered to make her stronger if she came here," Tayuya said.

"She looks a lot like Daitaro too," Kazu murmured and Tayuya gave him a warning glare and he understood instantly. "So, you're a Haruta, eh, kid?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Just a thought," he glanced at Tayuya again.

I had no idea why Tayuya was so mad at this guy, but I wanted to find out. And I would.

"Anyway, come on, Kaya," Tayuya said. "I'll show you the rest of the village."

I nodded and Tayuya walked off, I glanced at Kazu for a moment. When he looked back at me I turned my attention away from him and followed Tayuya.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep," Naruto smiled. "I can't wait until we find her!"

"Just be careful you guys," Sakura said. "And please, bring Kaya back."

"Yeah, as much as we hated her at the Academy, she's still a fellow ninja," Ino murmured. "Do your best."

Katana nodded. "We will."

"Well then, let's get going!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we have to find her as soon as possible," Kiba replied. "The more time we take up, the worse things will end up once we find her."

"Okay, okay!" Katana said. "See ya later, Sakura, Ino. Come on guys."

Katana turned and ran away from the village, her team followed quickly.

"Okay, Kiba and Akamaru," Katana said as soon as they were away from the village gates. "I need you to try and catch Kaya's scent. Otherwise we won't know where she went."

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed as they ran through the forest.

After a while, Akamaru barked.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru says that Kaya went South, the direction that we're going, and that four other ninja were with her, older and stronger than us," Kiba replied.

Katana growled quietly. "Make sure you don't lose the trail. Stay in front and also warn us if you smell trouble."

"Right," Kiba nodded and ran ahead of the group.

Katana looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, he was quiet, and had a defeated look in his eyes. She sighed. "Sasuke, we're going to find her. We'll bring her home, I promise."

Sasuke shrugged. "She could only run off again, her Lightning Speed comes in handy for running away it seems."

Naruto was shocked by the sudden bitterness. "How can you say that, man!? Kaya's our best friend, she always will be! You can't just turn your back on her now! You know as well as I do that she wants revenge against Orochimaru, and she'll go to any length to get power to bring him down."

"I know," Sasuke murmured. "But still....."

Naruto growled and ran beside Sasuke, punching him in the face and knocking him to the side. Naruto stopped, breathing hard with fury and clenching his fists, looking at the ground.

Everyone else stopped and turned around, stunned.

"What was that for!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke growled, sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

"How dare you!" Naruto growled. "How dare you give up on Kaya!"

"Naruto, don't you think that was a little-"

"Sayuri, stop," Katana mumbled. "Naruto's right."

"Kaya might have run away, but that's only because she wants to kill Orochimaru!" Naruto growled. "She wants to kill him to get revenge, and to make sure he never hurts anybody else that's important to her! And you, Sasuke, is one of those people that she cares about so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, the yellow-haired kid was really mad.

"You said so yourself, you tried everything you could to get her to stay, and I know that's because you care for _**her**_ just as much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't even think of giving up on Kaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke growled back and stood up. "I never said I was giving up on her."

"Well it sure sounded that way," Naruto growled.

"We should keep going," Shino murmured. "We're wasting time arguing like this."

"He's right," Neji sighed. "We have to keep going."

Katana nodded. "Let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a few seconds, Katana was quite surprised that two best friends could be so hostile.

"Come on!" Katana said and they finally followed the group. Katana ran through the forest with her friends, her eyes dark. _Kaya, we will bring you back. We can't let you do this alone_.

"Hey, wait!"

The whole group stopped and turned around, Naruto blinked. "Idate?"

"Hi," Idate murmured. "Where are you guys off to?"

"To rescue Kaya," Katana replied.

Idate's eyes widened. "Where is she!?"

"She left the village," Neji murmured, not caring who he was.

"Why?"

"She wants more power to defeat Orochimaru," Naruto replied, glancing at Sasuke. "We have to bring her back to our village."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sayuri asked quietly.

"I was going to return to the Leaf Village," Idate murmured. "Kaya did say I could."  
"Of course you can rejoin the Leaf Village," Katana smiled. "But for now, you're on my team."

"Your team?"

"I'm the strongest out of this bunch," Katana said, the others nodded. "Super Strength comes at an advantage there. So you can come with us to help bring Kaya back."

"Sure," Idate nodded. "Anything to know that she stays safe."

Sasuke glanced at Idate, but said nothing.

Katana smirked. "Ooh, Sasuke's still mad!" she said in a teasing tone. "What's the matter? Can't get over the fact that Idate kissed her on the cheek?"

Sasuke growled, a bit of red showing on his face.

"I knew it!" Katana smirked. "You love her and yet you've never kissed her.... Why is that?"

"Could it be because she's lived with me and my family since her Clan got destroyed?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Geez, don't get grumpy!" Katana muttered.

"I'm not."

"Then don't act like such a grump!"

Sasuke glared at her and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Alright, we need to keep going!" Sayuri said. "Before you start a fight!"

"Sure," Katana sighed. "Come on, Idate, let's go."

Idate followed the group, Katana might have been the strongest, but Idate was now the fastest.

"Slow down, Idate!" Naruto called.

"Sorry," Idate muttered and slowed down purposely.

Katana sighed."So where is this trail leading us, Kiba?"

"Towards some other land, outside the Land of Fire," Kiba replied. "It's not really well known, but we studied it in class."

"Which place?" Sayuri asked.

"The Land of Thunder."

"Cool!" Naruto smirked. "Can't wait to get there!"

"We're past the border now," Kiba warned. "The ninja that Akamaru scented earlier is fresher now, be careful-"

"STOP!" Katana yelled and everyone froze. Naruto looked under his foot and saw a trip-wire, it was lucky Idate was so fast to grab him and pull him back before he stepped on it.

"What's a trip-wire doing here!?" Naruto growled.

"They've laid traps," Neji muttered. "To try and stop us from getting past."

"Well we need to find Kaya!" Katana growled. "So one way or the other, we're getting through!"

Sayuri thought for a moment, but she had nothing to help out. "We could have used Kaya's Bird Transformation Jutsu right about now..." she sighed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us now!" Katana also sighed. "Neji, could you use your Byakugan to see past the trip-wires to what's a head?"

Neji nodded and closed his eyes, making the sign of the ram with his hands, Hitsuji. "Byakugan!" he said and his eyes snapped open, the veins around his eyes popping out and everyone waited. There was a long silence while Neji looked ahead. "They're all there, the four ninja that Akamaru scented with Kaya......"

"Where are they?" Shino asked.

"They're heading this way!" Neji exclaimed.

"How far away are they?!" Katana snapped out the question.

"100 metres."

"Hide!" Katana whispered quickly and everyone hid up in the trees.

"We can take them on!" Naruto whispered. "There's four of them and eight of us!"

"You're forgetting, Naruto," Shino muttered. "These are powerful ninja. They wouldn't have offered Kaya a place among them to get stronger if they weren't strong."

"Still....."

The four ninjas stopped in the clearing below them, looking around.

"Where are they?" the only female asked.

"I know," the guy with six arms murmured and Katana saw a white thread on his hand.

"Scatter!" she whispered urgently, and then the guy spun around, throwing a kunai in their direction.

"There they are," one of the other guys smiled. "Good work, Kidoumaru."

"Thank you, Sakon," he smirked. "Let's get em!"

"No need to come looking for me!" Katana growled as she saw Naruto jump down in front of them, his arms crossed and a glint in his eyes. "Now give Kaya back or else!"

"Or else what?" the guy asked, drawing a kunai. "You'll attack us?"

"Exactly! Now give back Kaya!"

"You make it sound as if we kidnapped the kid," Kidoumaru laughed. "She chose to go with us, we didn't force her."

"Then why did you even offer her a place with you?!" Naruto asked.

"We heard about her little battle with Orochimaru and ending up in the hospital. Daitaro suggested we make her stronger so she could kill him," the girl growled. "So don't talk as if we did anything wrong!"

"Hold your temper, Tayuya!" the bigger guy said.

"Shut up, Jiroubou!" Tayuya snapped.

"Of course you did something wrong!" Naruto growled. "You made her think it was okay to just pack up and leave her village! That's not right! She's a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"And we care, why?" Sakon smiled.

"You're not ninja! You're just creeps!" Naruto growled, his fists clenched.

"Where are your friends?" Tayuya smirked. "Did they ditch you?"

"No, never!" Sayuri growled and jumped down beside her friend, the others joined. Everyone but Katana and Idate, they stayed hidden. "Kaya is a ninja of our village, not yours! She can get stronger as she trains!"

"Oh, and her training in the Leaf Village really did anything? She could barely touch Orochimaru!" Tayuya spat back. "She was weak! And so, we're going to help her get stronger!"

"She was told her strength was at Jonin level!" Sayuri said.

"Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin," Jiroubou laughed. "Even the most skilled Jonin fall before him!"

"We're still going to bring her back to our village," Sasuke growled. "We'll fight you if we have to!"

"So be it!" Tayuya smiled, her eyes deadly. All four of the ninja got ready, Katana's friends did too, but Katana and Idate turned and jumped through the trees, they needed to find Kaya.

"Hmm.... wow," I whispered to myself as I searched the room. Daitaro wasn't in the house, so I thought I'd have a look around. That guy that Tayuya had been with, he said that I looked like Daitaro, I wanted to know how, and why.

I looked through draws and cupboards, but found nothing. I growled in frustration and decided to give up but the sound of footsteps alerted me and I hid in a closet.

I looked through a crack in the door to see Daitaro walk over to his desk and sit down, going into one of the draws and pulling out a photo frame. He took the necklace off that surrounded it and I was surprised to see how much it looked like my necklace. It had the Yin Yang sign on the end of a long chain. My eyes widened when I saw him put it around his neck and look at the frame.

"Yukio, Kaya is a very strong kunoichi," Daitaro murmured. "Though her revenge isn't getting anywhere. I know it was not my place to offer her a position in the new Land of Thunder, but it was my only option to help her wipe out Orochimaru. I am very sad that I never got to say good bye to you, because I left so long ago when Kaya was born."

_How does he know so much_? I thought. _What is he talking about? Left? What does he mean_?

"I know very well that Haruta's stay together," Daitaro went on. "That's why I asked Kaya to join my village, I knew she was a Haruta all along."

_What?! How_!?

"Although I know it wasn't that way before," Daitaro sighed. "But I left for a very good reason, and that was not to get caught up in what Orochimaru wanted with the Leaf Village. I had no intentions of fighting him and dying like the rest of the Clan. Please, Yukio, forgive me.... my brother...."

My eyes had shut, reliving the pain, but then they snapped open. _BROTHER_**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

I shoved the cupboard doors open and jumped out. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I nearly yelled. "BROTHER!?!?!?!?!"

"Kaya!?" Daitaro was shocked.

"All this time........" my eyes were shining with anger. "Yukio was your brother!?!?!?!" _Of course, that's where I remembered the name_, I thought. _My father mentioned his brother when he first taught me the Lightning Flame_! I growled. "And even after the Clan was destroyed, you didn't come back, even when every Shinobi country knew of my survival! You didn't come for me, even though I was all alone after that!"

Daitaro sighed, knowing the truth was out.

"Daitaro........ Haruta........" I growled. "You.......... you..........." my fists were clenched into balls, my nails piercing my skin. My eyes glittered.

"Kaya, calm down!" Daitaro said, standing up.

"I'm not just gonna calm down when you lied to me!" I snarled. "You betrayed the Clan, you betrayed me, YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blood dripped out of the wounds in my palms, I had always had scars from the first time I tried the Lightning Flame, always piercing the skin in the same place.

"Kaya, please, you have to understand," Daitaro sighed.

"NO!" I snarled. "How could you!? You betrayed everything to do with being a Haruta! You disgrace the whole Haruta name! You're nothing but a coward! It's an honor to die for the village, but no, you were scared so you just took off! How is that called _**loyalty**_!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't _**want**_ to understand!" I snapped. "You lied.... I thought I was the only one left, because you didn't come for me... You're not a Haruta... You're a _**joke**_!" My hands automatically started making hand-signs. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! I held my left hand out, my right hand over my left wrist. There was the sound of crackling thunder and a blue/white ball of Chakra appeared in my left palm, lightning flowing all around it. "Lightning Flame!" I hissed.

I held my left arm down so that the power started ripping up the ground, then I ran at him, throwing my arm forward. There was collision and I looked up to see my Lightning Flame against another one. Daitaro had a Lightning Flame in his right palm. I growled, remembering that he had also learned it.

I stopped the attack and so did he, then I turned and ran to the door, but Daitaro was there before me. "Move!" I growled.

"Why? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here!" I snarled. "I'm not staying with a _**traitor**_!"

"So you're going back to your village?"

"No."

"Then you must stay here-"

"You're not my father so you can't order me around!"

"I'm your uncle."

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU WERE MY _**AUNTIE**_!" I snarled again. "YOU DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR SO WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ANYWAY!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Kaya, please-"

"NO!" I yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He wouldn't move. "They'll catch up to you and drag you back to your old village. If you stayed here, you would be protected-"

"I don't _**want**_ protection from you!" I hissed. "I can survive on my own. Now _**MOVE**_!" I shoved him out of the way and looked down at him, my eyes glittering with hatred. "You're not a Haruta as far as I'm concerned." Then I turned and ran out of the house using my Lightning Speed, running away from the Land of Thunder but not planning on going back home.

I ran on and on through a large forest, stopping when I reached a large cliff with two statues of the first and second Hokage's facing each other, making hand-signs, a waterfall between them and a huge lake down the bottom.

I'd heard of this place, it was known as the Valley of the End. I growled and let myself fall to my knees, slamming my fists on the ground. "Damn!" I growled. "I just wanted to get stronger..... Strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, and all that happens............" the image of my uncle came into my mind, Daitaro Haruta. "He lied..... he ran away..... he betrayed our Clan....." _At least I'm trying to avenge the Clan_! I thought. _He just wanted the easy way out. He never cared for the Clan_.....

"Kaya!"

I jumped up and spun around, a kunai already in my hand. I saw Katana jump down from a tree, Idate beside her.

"Katana? Idate?" I growled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to bring you home, Kaya," Katana said.

I shook my head. "I can't go back."

"Why not?" Katana growled.

"Because I need to get stronger. That won't happen at the Leaf Village."

"And you'll get stronger with these people that asked you-"

"I left them too!" I growled back at her.

Katana blinked. "Why?"

I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes and I turned my back, looking down into the deep water of the valley. "I thought I was the last one....." I whispered.

"Last what?" Idate echoed.

Katana caught on. "Kaya, you don't mean......"

"Daitaro is his name," I turned back to face Katana and Idate. "He left the Clan to stay out of Orochimaru's way!"

"He was a Haruta?!"

I nodded. "Daitaro Haruta, the coward of the Clan. My father's brother! He was so scared that he ran away and started up a new country called the Land of Thunder!"

"Kaya, I....." Katana took a step towards me but I stepped back, stopping at the edge of the cliff. "You must come back to the village."

"Why?"

"It's where you belong," she murmured. "Please, Kaya. Come back."

I shook my head. "You weren't born in the village, you came from the Land of Water...."

"Because a disease swept through my Clan and killed everyone but me and my mother," Katana murmured. "But a demon came to our village and she died sealing it inside my body...."

My heart skipped a beat, there was more. "So, I'm not the only one..."

Katana nodded. "It's called the Five-Tailed Jaguar.... I'm a Jinchuuriki as well, Kaya. I know what you're going through. My Clan was destroyed as well-"

"But did somebody kill them?" I challenged.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't know. And at least you knew there were no survivors," I muttered. "Daitaro ran away, and even after he would have heard that I survived, he never came back for me. Orochimaru is the reason my ties were severed. I can't get them back, and it's all his fault!"

Katana walked over to me and pulled me away from the edge. "Kaya, we can help you with your revenge... We can help you kill Orochimaru, but you need to come back to the Leaf Village."

"No!" I growled.

"Kaya, you should," Idate murmured. "We can all help."

"No!" I growled again.

"Kaya-"

"I said _**NO**_!" I snarled and ripped my arm free of Katana's grip, but that thew her over the edge of the cliff. My eye's widened with shock but she grabbed the rocks on the cliff to slow her fall, and she was soon standing on the water by putting her Chakra in her feet.

I started making hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Tora, Saru, Inu, I, Mi_! I thought. "Bird Transformation Jutsu!" I turned into a small red and black bird and I flew down to where Katana was, Idate ran to the edge to watch.

I turned back into myself when I reached the water and my Chakra was directed to my feet so I could stand on the surface without sinking in.

Katana growled. "You're so stubborn! I'm taking you back to the village even if I have to break your arms and legs and knock you out and drag you back!!!!!!"

"Try it!" I growled and got ready for a fight.

Katana growled and ran at me, throwing a fist. I used my Lightning Speed to run behind her and I kicked her forward. She got right back up and punched the water.

The water moved like a snake and I was thrown into the air from it. Katana was using her Super Strength.

I growled and started making hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Inu, U, Mi, Tori, I, Uma, Tora_! "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" I called and put a hand in front of my mouth, blowing out my air. A huge fireball appeared and flew down at Katana.

Katana made her own hand-signs. "Water Style, Water Wall!" she said and a wall of water rose up to block my fireball.

I landed back on the water's surface and Katana punched me in the face. I grabbed her fist and threw her into the air and jumped up, upside down, and started kicking her in the stomach. We kept going up and up and Katana grabbed my leg and spun, throwing me away.

We both landed back on the water and threw kunais at each other, they flew the other way. Katana ran at me and threw another punch, I did the same. We both grabbed each other's fists and we jumped back before running at each other again. We got a few kicks and punches in and I finally managed to hold Katana down, holding her in a head-lock.

Katana growled. "Idate!"

Idate froze up and Katana looked up at him. "Go get the others!"

"Are you sure?" Idate called.

"Yes! Go get them! NOW!"

Idate nodded and turned, running off. I growled and knew I should try and stop him. If the others appeared, I would have no chance at escaping. I had to finish up quickly.

I let go of Katana and she turned back to me, making hand-signs. "Water Style, Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

I saw a bit of water rise up and hardened into ice. It took the shape of a dragon with big yellow eyes. It was then I realized that this was Katana's turf. There was water everywhere, and because she was originally from the Land of Water, she would be good at Water Jutsu's. I had Fire Jutsu's, like that would do anything to water!

Then my mind clicked, I had one more trick up my sleeve. One thing that could stop water. I started making quick, smooth hand-signs. _Hitsuji, Ne, Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, U, Inu, I, Uma, Tori, Tora, Ushi! Twin Lightning Dragon Jutsu_!

From my hands, lightning sparked and a huge dragon-shaped thing rose up to face the Ice Dragon, which was pretty much still water. Its red eyes flashed and went straight for the Ice Dragon, the Ice Dragon responded and they locked together. With a bit of struggles, they both disappeared.

Katana smiled but she was struck from behind by my second Lightning Dragon. It disappeared and just as she was getting up, I used my Lightning Speed to reach her and I crouched down in front of her.

"If it was Orochimaru that destroyed your Clan, would you go to any extent to bring him down?" I asked with a growl.

"No," she replied. "I want to be Hokage some day, and if I want that, revenge is not the way to go. I would care for what I have left, not about getting revenge. It won't bring anyone back."

I growled.

"And if I can't even save one of my friends, how can I ever hope to become Hokage?" Katana murmured.

"You figure it out," I growled again. "I don't need saving. I just need to kill Orochimaru!"

"It won't bring anyone back," Katana muttered.

"I don't care," I growled. "I just want him dead! You can't understand that because he didn't kill your Clan!"

Katana growled and jumped up, a new air surrounding her. "If he _did_ kill my Clan, I might have been just as bloodthirsty and cruel-hearted as you! But then again, I know I wouldn't have.... Because that's who _**you**_ are! Not me!"

I jumped to my feet, I could feel the power flooding my body.

I heard the thunder rolling in, the rain would start to fall soon.

"When are you going to accept the fact that you're not strong enough to defeat a Sannin?" Katana asked me. "You will never defeat Orochimaru!"

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "Well maybe I have to defeat _**you**_ to prove myself!"

"Go ahead and try!" Katana hissed and I saw a black and golden energy flow around her. Her eyes became blood red and her teeth became fangs, her nails grew into claws and she crouched down like an animal. This would have to be the power of her Tailed-Demon.

I growled and summoned the power of the Triple-Tailed Tiger, feeling the changes begin in my own body. The orange and black Chakra flew all around me and my eyes became just as red as Katana's. My teeth became fangs and my nails became claws. Thing was, I was still in control of my body, the Triple-Tailed Tiger, Amaya, didn't take over.

"It's time to finish this!" Katana snarled. "If you're prepared to die here and now, I won't stop you."

"You're the one who will die here!" I snarled back.

Katana growled and we both ran at each other, on our hands and feet like a Jaguar and a Tiger. We swiped our claws at each other and missed. We jumped back and growled at one another. I stood up on my back legs and took a deep breath before reaching into my shuriken pouch and taking out my Leaf Village headband. Katana blinked as I put it to my forehead and tied it up behind my hair.

"If you're not going back to the village, why put that back on?" she growled.

"In honor of my former village I will fight this battle to the end," I growled back.

"To the end?" Katana laughed. "Good call. Because you're gonna die."

"Not until Orochimaru does!" I hissed and we ran at each other again, our fists colliding with each other's faces.

We did more fighting and we finally jumped back.

"There's only one way to end this," I hissed under my breath clenched my fists, making my nails pierce the skin, blood dripping out, and I started making hand-signs. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! I thought as my hands made the signs. Rain started pouring down and I held out my hand. There was the sound of crackling thunder and a blue/white ball of Chakra formed in the palm of my hand, lightning flowing everywhere. "Lightning Flame!" I growled.

Katana made her own hand-signs and held out her hand, a blue/aqua/green ball of Chakra forming on her palm, it looked like water. It was the same move she had used the last time we fought and Kakashi had stopped us. "Armato Sumorata!" she growled.

I was unafraid, convinced that my Lightning Flame would be stronger. We still had to settle who was the better ninja. We ran at each other, throwing our arms forward. Our hands brushed past each other and my Lightning Flame struck across her headband as she ducked her head down to avoid strike to the face. Her attack struck my headband and a long crack was quickly carved across the symbol in the middle. I growled a put more power into my Lightning Flame and it grew bigger. I growled with a smile as the Chakra from the Triple-Tailed Tiger poured into my attack. It seemed to be the same thing that was happening with Katana, because her attack seemed to be getting stronger, I could feel its intense power.

A large blue ball of Chakra surrounded us and the last thing I knew was that there was a huge explosion and we were both thrown back. I quickly sat up and saw Katana on dry land below the statue of the first Hokage. I was below the second Hokage statue. Katana was pretty beat up, blood dripped from her mouth, and I tasted blood in my own. My breathing was getting shallow and hard to gasp for air. I had to finish now, I didn't know whether or not Idate found the others yet and they were already on their way.

I focused the Chakra in my feet and used my Lightning Speed to race over to Katana. I stopped in front of her and saw her on her hands and knees, gasping for air just like I was.

Rain poured down harder than before and I started making hand-signs. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! The ball of Chakra appeared in my left hand and I picked up Katana by the throat, but she was making her own hand-signs as well, the same ones as before. In seconds, she had the Armato Sumorata up and running again. We threw our hands forward and hit each other in the right shoulder. It was an intense pain as I felt the attack flowing through my body, as if my insides were melting away, and the effect of my attack would hurting her too, I already saw the fire appear on her shoulder where I hit.

I quickly threw her back as my vision got blurry and both our attacks disappeared. Katana gave on last step backwards before falling over on her back, unconscious. I stumbled over her and fell to my knees in front of her head, looking down at her. My fists tightened and one of my hands reached her throat, but I took my hand back, I couldn't kill her like this. And no matter what....... she was still my friend.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and my headband untied and fell to the ground beside Katana's head. I struggled to my feet and continued looking down at the unconscious Leaf Village ninja, blinking the rain from my eyes, I was soaking wet. I picked up one of my kunai's and held it in front of me. I dropped it and it dug into the ground beside the headband. The powers of the Triple-Tailed Tiger settled down and I became myself again. I untied my sword from my side and put it on the ground beside my headband and my kunai.

_It's time to go_, I thought and turned, using my Lightning Speed to get me away from there, as tired as I was I couldn't stay and be caught.

"Idate, how much further?! Katana could be in real trouble!"

"It's just up ahead!" Idate called over his shoulder and they stopped when they got out of the trees and looked down at a huge lake with two tall statues. "This is where they were."

"Well, I don't see them...." Naruto muttered.

"Over there!" Kiba called and pointed to a small bit of ground below one of the statues.

"We were too late......" Sasuke murmured and they all quickly made their way down to where Kiba had pointed.

"Katana!" Kiba exclaimed and they all stood around her as Kiba crouched beside her and tried waking her up. "Katana? Katana, wake up! Katana!"

"Hmm.... Kiba?" Katana opened her eyes slowly and sat up as best she could. Kiba put a hand beside her back to support her. She held her shoulder, trying to suppress the pain.

"Are you okay?" Sayuri asked. "Where's Kaya?"

Katana growled quietly. "I'm sorry. I failed to stop her......."

Sasuke crouched on the other side of her and picked up the sword and sheath that was lying beside her. "It's Kaya's. The Raiden."

"And the headband," Neji muttered. "Is that hers too?"

Sasuke picked it up and inspected it. He nodded. "Yep, it's hers......"

"She must have taken off after I blacked out," Katana murmured.

"Did she say anything that could help us find her?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Katana murmured. "She said........ that she wasn't the only Haruta left...."

"There's more of her Clan!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"One more," Katana looked up at him. "She said his name was Daitaro... Her father's brother........."

"But, no one but Kaya survived when Orochimaru hit the village," Sasuke murmured.

Katana looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, but Kaya said he ran off before the attack, she called him a coward because he didn't want to get caught up with whatever Orochimaru was planning. She said he started up a new country called the Land of Thunder...."

"Well then we'll find her there-"

"No, you won't," Katana interrupted Naruto.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because she said she left. Probably because of Daitaro."

"Well, he might be able to give us some information," Neji said. "It would be worth going to ask if he knew her location."

"I could try to find her," Sayuri mumbled. "I could ask the trees... If she's anywhere in the Land of Fire, they'll find her and be able to tell me..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Nature-Girl," Kiba sighed. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Sayuri growled at him before turning around and jumping up to the top of the cliffs.

"She'd be far away by now," Sasuke muttered. "She does have her Lightning Speed after all......"

"I don't understand..." Idate said. "Why did she leave the village? And why does she seem to have such a grudge against Orochimaru?"

"Don't you listen!?" Katana growled but cringed when the pain returned in her body. "Orochimaru destroyed her Clan! Her and Daitaro are the only Haruta's left. Kaya grew up believing she was the only one and all she wanted was revenge against Orochimaru, training so hard that it hurt, just to be strong enough to be able to kill him. But she'll never be strong enough, because he's a Sannin, one of the three Legendary Ninja's of the Leaf Village. Along with Jiraya the Mountain Toad Sage and Tsunade, the Slug-Lady."

"But revenge isn't the way to go-"

"You think I didn't try to tell her that!?!?" Katana snarled and Idate flinched, so did everybody else, they heard the pain in her voice. "I tried so hard to stop her from leaving! I was prepared to give my life to try and bring her back to the village! I tried _everything_! I gave it everything I could, and even my strongest attack wasn't enough to stop her........ I failed......"

"It's not your fault, Katana," Kiba sighed. "You tried your best. But she was just too strong....... You can't blame yourself."

Sayuri came back down. "She's not in the Land of Fire."

"Didn't think so," Sasuke muttered to himself. "She's gone. We'll never find her."

"We can't give up yet!" Naruto growled. "Let's go talk to Daitaro and see what he has to say..."

"It's a good idea," the very quiet Shino insisted. "He might know something useful."

"Yeah, let's at least try," Katana said and tried to stand.

"You're not ready to walk yet," Kiba murmured to her. "I'll carry you."

Katana sighed but nodded. Kiba put her on her back and they all jumped up and ran towards the Land of Thunder to speak to Daitaro.

"Alright, where's Kaya!?"

"Naruto, calm down!" Katana growled as Naruto slammed his hands on the desk in front of the black-haired man sitting at it.

Naruto growled back. "We're not here to mess around! We need to know where Kaya is so we can find her!"

"Well if you've come to threaten me to death to find out where she is, good luck," Daitaro sighed. "She's gone."

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Daitaro shrugged. "After she found out who I was, she ran off."

Sasuke growled. "I can't exactly blame her. Why did you abandon your Clan before Orochimaru hit instead of staying and fighting to try and protect it?"

"Sasuke, we're not here to ask for stories-"

"I want to know why!" Sasuke growled at Neji. Sasuke always understood better than anybody how much pain I went through, and he was deeply respectful of the Clan. He looked back at Daitaro. "Why!?"

"Why do you want to know?" Daitaro asked.

"Because it was _me_ who looked after Kaya when the Clan was destroyed. If you were around, you could have looked after her, but you weren't. Kaya was one of my best friends, and she was upset for eight long years! If you think that didn't effect me, you're wrong!" he pushed Naruto aside, grabbed the desk and threw it across the room, grabbed Daitaro by the throat and lifted him to his feet. "Now start talking!"

Daitaro took his hand away and Sasuke growled, taking his hand back.

"I knew of Orochimaru's intentions to attack the Leaf Village and I wanted no part in it. I knew what would happen to my Clan once Orochimaru attacked, but I did not wish to die. One night when I tried to sneak out, my brother, Yukio, Kaya's father, got in my way and told me I couldn't leave. I explained to him that I couldn't stay and that I would kill him if I had to to leave. I was of course stronger than Yukio, having nearly mastered the Lightning Flame perfectly-"

"The only person ever to come even close to _nearly_ mastering the Lightning Flame was Daisuke. Your father!" Sasuke interrupted.

"How do you know so much?" Daitaro asked.

"Like I said, I was the one who took care of Kaya after the disaster," Sasuke snarled quietly. "Keep talking."

Daitaro sighed. "Yukio decided just to let me leave if I was going to be such a coward. And he said he would tell everybody that I wanted to leave the village and he killed me. No one came looking for me. I heard what happened to the Haruta Clan, but I wasn't aware of any survivors-"

"Stop talking crap!" Sasuke growled and grabbed his throat again. "Every country heard of Kaya's survival, surely you would have! You were just scared that she would refuse to accept you because you left _before_ the attack!"

Daitaro sighed again. "Yes, that was the case."

"You're pathetic!" Sasuke snarled.

"Well I don't know where Kaya is, so I think you should leave, before I call for ninja to _make_ you leave," Daitaro looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at him for a moment before letting him go. "Let's go back to our village. Kaya won't be found no matter what. The search is hopeless."

Even Naruto seemed to agree. "Yeah. We won't find her. I guess we have to give up."

"Let's go back," Shino murmured and they all turned, Sasuke cast one more glare at Daitaro, before they all left.

"Ow!" I growled as I sat down and my shoulder had an electric shock of pain flow through it. I was far out, far away from the Land of Fire, far away from any Shinobi country that I knew of. I was exhausted, my injuries hurt and it was hard to breath.

I rested for a few moments before getting up and walking around for a bit longer. I walked through a large forest and came across a huge house. I inspected it cautiously, but after a while, I concluded it to be abandoned. I crept inside and looked all around, there was no one to be seen. I decided to stay here, I had to rest up and start my training.

I found a bed in one of the rooms and I got all the dust off it before lying down and falling asleep.

"Sasuke? Did you guys find Kaya?"

Sasuke looked up at his older brother, Itachi, and shook his head. "We found her, but we couldn't bring her back."

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"It was me and Idate that found her," Katana murmured. "I sent Idate to find the others and me and Kaya battled it out..... She won and took off before they arrived...."

"Idate?"

Idate looked up and saw one of the older Jonin ninja's known as Ebiki. "Big brother!" he smiled.

Ebiki smiled back. "Good to see you," but he got more serious. "Do you know where Kaya went?"

"Not a clue," Naruto shook his head. "Sayuri said that she wasn't in the Land of Fire. She talked to the trees to check."

"Nature-Girl," Kiba muttered and Sayuri growled.

Itachi sighed. "So I take it you gave up?"

Sasuke nodded. "We had no other choice."

"You'd better go tell the Hokage," Ebiki suggested.

Sasuke nodded and they all headed for the Hokage's building.

They got there and went inside, they found the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Did you have any luck on your search?" the Hokage said.

"No," Neji said. "Katana found her, but we were far away and didn't get there in time to help. Katana was found unconscious and Kaya was gone. She has disappeared and is no longer anywhere in the Land of Fire."

Sasuke walked forward and placed the Raiden on the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "She really is gone....." Then looked at the wound on Katana's shoulder. "Just as I suspected. She used her Lightning Flame...."

Katana nodded. "She was prepared to kill me to get away....."

The Hokage sighed. "Well I suppose we cannot do anything now. We might never find her. And it won't matter if we did, she could easily find an exit and use her Lightning Speed to escape and we would have to restart the search. You will all have to continue your training as normal. And who's this?"

Idate gulped.

"He is the runner that Kaya ran with at the Land of Tea," Naruto murmured. "His name is Idate Morino."

"Oh yes, I thought I recognized you," Kakashi said. "Ebiki's little brother that left the village."

Idate ducked his head. "I have come to ask if I can return and resume training as a ninja."

"You are very welcome," the Hokage smiled. "You can fill in Kaya's position in Squad 7; Kakashi's Squad with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."

Idate nodded his appreciation.

"You should take Katana to the hospital," Kakashi said to Kiba. "Those injuries look severe..."

Kiba nodded and turned, carrying Katana out of the room.

Sasuke sighed. _I guess Kaya really is desperate to kill Orochimaru..... I wish we could have stopped her_.....

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I guess we should find Sakura and all that to say Kaya won't be coming back."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded and they all turned and followed Naruto out of the Hokage's building.


	17. Chapter 17

**3 years later**

"Damn you, Orochimaru!"

"Aw, poor Kaya. Is there a problem?"

I growled up at Orochimaru, my chest hurt like crazy after that beating. That training paid off a little bit, but he had probably been training too. "Why don't you just finish me off? To stop me from fighting you again?" I growled.

"I could," Orochimaru smirked and looked down at me as if he had no intentions to hurt me any more. "But I have other plans. I'm going to attack the Leaf Village again."

"What!?" I growled and tried to get up but he put a foot on my neck and held me there. "Why? Why the Leaf Village again? Didn't you get what you wanted?"

"I want to take over the village," he smiled. "And you can't stop me. And while I'm there," a huge grin crossed his face. "I might take out the whole Uchiha Clan just for fun-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I snarled and tried to get up, but he kicked me in the face before starting to make hand-signs. He hadn't moved the foot that was on my neck, he had put all his weight on it to kick me with his other foot, nearly crushing my neck!

I tried pushing away the foot that was on my neck, but he crouched down and touched his index finger to my forehead.

"Forever Sleeping Jutsu," he smiled. "Poor Kaya. You won't be able to wake up to try and help your precious village. But after all, you did abandon it, so it shouldn't matter."

"What kind of Jutsu was that!?" I growled, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"A Jutsu that will put you to sleep, forever," Orochimaru stood up and backed away. "You'll sleep until you die of old age. If the man-eating animals of the forest don't get to you first."

I growled and tried to get up, but I was so tired, so sleepy. I closed my eyes unwillingly and fell asleep. Orochimaru laughed and ran off.

"Naruto, wait up!"

"I thought you were faster than me, Idate!?" Naruto called over his shoulder as he jumped from tree to tree, he saw Idate running on the ground.

"I am when you're running on the ground too!" Idate complained. "How can I catch you and fight you if you go too fast!?"

"You figure it out, see ya!" Naruto laughed and changed direction. Idate skidded to a stop and started running after Naruto again.

"I wonder when they're getting here...."

"They'll be here, Sakura, don't worry," Sasuke sighed, sitting down and leaning his back against. "Knowing Naruto and Idate, they're already coming back."

Sakura shrugged. "Idate had shaped up pretty well as a ninja since three years ago," she sighed, remembering the day he showed up at the village, him, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Katana, Neji, Sayuri and Kiba had brought back the bad news about not being able to find Kaya. She sighed again and looked up at Kakashi. "Are you alright, sensei?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked back at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because you're so quiet," Sakura murmured. "You're always daydreaming. You barely ever read your book any more..."

"That's because I'm so busy training you four Chunin. You are a lot stronger now than when you first became Genin."

"Yeah, back then we were weak as, now we're so much stronger!" Sakura smiled.

"Kaya would have been twice as strong as Kakashi..... if she stayed here," Sasuke whispered to himself. "She was already at Jonin level when she made it as a Genin..."

Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. "I know but she's gone now. It's no use bringing up the past and imagining what it would be like if Kaya stayed."

"I know....." Sasuke whispered again.

"Haha, can't catch me!" they all looked up and saw Naruto jump down from the trees and run over to them, Idate running after him. Naruto reached them first.

They both stopped and caught their breath.

"That's enough training for today," Kakashi sighed. "You've worked hard."

"Aright," Naruto smiled. "Idate, race ya back to the village?"

Idate shook his head. "I can't run anymore."

Naruto sighed and put on a grumpy face. "Sasuke?"

"No thanks," Sasuke murmured and stood up.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, knowing she would refuse.

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Naruto was surprised but smiled. "Okay, let's go."

Naruto and Sakura raced away through the forest and the three remaining ninjas of the Squad slowly followed. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground as he walked between Kakashi and Idate.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" Idate asked Sasuke. He was three years older than Sasuke, meaning he was 19.

"No, everything's fine," Sasuke muttered. "Just...... never mind."

Idate sighed. "It's about Kaya, isn't it?"

"No........"

"Yes it is," Idate looked at him. "Sasuke, she's gone. We can't do anything about it. We'll never see her again-"

"I know...." Sasuke sighed. "But I can't help but miss her."

Idate smiled. "I know how you feel."

Sasuke kept looking at the ground, remembering the last time he ever saw Kaya.

"_Kaya_!" Sasuke had called and she stopped, not bothering to turn around. "_Why can't you just let it go!? Forget killing Orochimaru, forget about revenge! Just stay here with us_....."

She was silent for a few moments. "_There was a time when I thought I could forget about revenge, when I was training with you guys and fighting alongside you. I thought I could forget it and lead a normal life, but then I thought about Orochimaru and everything he did, wiping out my Clan, making my father seal a demon inside of me. In the end, I decided to go with revenge_."

Sasuke had tears coming down his face.

"_I have been offered a chance to get stronger, to be able to defeat Orochimaru, but I have to leave this village. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I must go_." She started walking off.

"_Don't go_!" Sasuke yelled and she stopped again. "_Kaya, please! I love you more than anything! If you stay, I'll make sure you don't regret it, I'll make sure every day is perfect. I can help you with your revenge! I can help you kill Orochimaru! Just please................ stay here, with me_. _And if you can't stay_......." more tears poured down his face. "_Take me with you_...."

"_No, Sasuke_," she said. "_This is my destiny. This is the path that I must follow alone. Your place is here. You can't come with me_." she started walking off again.

"_Kaya, don't leave_!" Sasuke ran after her and stopped. "_If you go, I'll tell every ninja in the village_-"

She disappeared and appeared behind him, his breathing was quick and shallow, he was really upset, and scared. "_I love you, Kaya. I don't want to lose you. Please, don't leave me_."

"_Sasuke_....." she said, her voice clear. Tears still came down his face. "_Thank you, for everything_."

A few moments passed by and she took a deep breath, jabbing Sasuke in the spine, knowing it would knock him out for a while.

Sasuke started to fall, falling into unconsciousness. "_Kaya_....." he murmured before he finally fell asleep.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he would never see her again, but it still ached in his heart to know that she had decided to leave. He still loved her, even after three long years of missing her.

They got back to the village to find that all the Jonin ninja were everywhere.

"What's going on?" Idate murmured, spotting Naruto and Sakura looking around.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied and walked over to Ebiki. "Ebiki, what it going on here?"

"Orochimaru has mentioned an attack on the Leaf Village," Ebiki murmured. "We are getting prepared to fight him. We are surprised that he warned us...."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "There has to be some sort of catch to the warning..."

"I get where you're coming from," Ebiki sighed. "But all we can do is wait-"

_**CRASH**_!!!!!!!!!

They all turned around to see a huge snake break one of the walls surrounding the village, a man with long black hair was standing on its head.

"He's here," Ebiki growled.

All the ninja threw kunai and shuriken as the snake lunged down and started destroying the village. More ninja came as Orochimaru jumped to the ground. Sasuke was stunned to recognize one of them, and his blood boiled. "Traitor......" he snarled under his breath.

"Attack everyone," Orochimaru demanded. "No one is to survive."

The ninja nodded and some of the Leaf Village ninja went after them. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Ebiki, Idate and Sakura got ready to fight Orochimaru, Katana, Sayuri and Kiba appeared as well.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" Orochimaru smiled. "What a nice greeting."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked with a growl.

"To take over the Leaf Village," Orochimaru never stopped smiling.

"Where's Kaya!?" Sasuke growled.

"Asleep, most likely," his smiled grew and grew. "I put her in a sleep that would last forever with one of my Jutsu's. I told her about my attack, but she was just too tired to stop me. She won't be coming, this was a week ago now. Some animal must have found her and killed her....."

"Why you-"

"Sasuke, calm down!" Kakashi said. "We can't do anything about Kaya. Even if she is still alive, you could never wake her up."

"And she's days away from here," Orochimaru pointed out. "You'd never find her anyway."

Sasuke growled. "Well then, maybe if we kill you, she might wake up from your Jutsu."

Orochimaru shrugged. "You can try, but not even she can defeat me, even now."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto growled and they all launched into battle. But there was no chance that they would win, Orochimaru was way too powerful.

"_Hey, Kaya. Haven't seen you in ages_," I smiled as I turned around and saw an old friend. "_We've really missed you_."

"_I've missed you too_," I said. "_But I've been training really hard. I'm sorry I had to leave the village_."

"_That's okay_," Sasuke smiled. "_How've you been? Hope you haven't hurt yourself too much. What was it you were training for again_?"

I shrugged. "_I can't remember. All I know is that I had to train, so I left the village to do it_."

Sasuke laughed. "_Yep, sounds like you. You forget everything_."

"_Shut up_," I laughed with him. "_It's not my fault_!"

"_Yes it is_!"

I shrugged. "_So, how's everything at the village? Everything going okay_?"

"_Yeah, everything's great_!" Sasuke smiled. "_But pretty boring since you left_."

I sighed. "_I really wish I could remember why I left. I don't know_."

Sasuke scratched his head, thinking. "_I can't remember either_." He shrugged. "_Oh well. Wanna hang out and practice training? I'd like to see how much stronger you've gotten after your three years of training outside the village_."

"_Sure. I'll beat you for sure_!" I got ready to fight, so did he.

We ran at each other and started our fight, we used Jutsu's, Tai Jutsu, everything we knew, but never landed one single blow.

After a while, I was getting tired and Sasuke pinned me down, one foot on my neck. He was laughing and something was beginning to trigger my memory. "_Look at you_," he laughed. "_I can still beat you_."

"_What do you mean_?" I asked. "_You've never beaten me_!"

Sasuke smiled. "_Sure I have. Every time we've ever fought, I've beaten you and you ended up in hospital. But you're nothing but a sorry little victim every time, always complaining and demanding a rematch_."

Sorry little victim? My eyes widened as Sasuke disappeared and turned into someone else I knew; Orochimaru!!!!!! I growled and tried to get his foot off my neck, I suddenly remembered everything! Orochimaru had used that Forever Sleeping Jutsu on me so I would never wake up! How long had it been?! Had he already attacked the village!?

_Wake up, wake up, wake up_! I tried screaming at myself in my head. _You have to wake up and get back to the village_!

I tried to get Orochimaru away from me, but it wasn't working.

"_Haha, look at you_," Orochimaru laughed. "_You're nothing but a sorry little victim. You won't stop me from wiping out the Uchiha Clan like I did to your Clan. Or, better yet, you can't stop me from wiping out the whole village. They'll all be dead very soon_."

I growled and felt my heart racing as I pictured all the people I used to know; Katana, Sayuri, Naruto, Sakura, Idate, Kakashi, Iruka, Ebiki, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Itachi............................... Sasuke.

"_That's it_!" I growled and felt new strength. I assumed that this Jutsu was just a Gen Jutsu. I put my hands together. "_Release_!" I said and everything changed around. I blinked my eyes and I sat up, feeling a pain in my shoulder and I had a massive headache. "The village!" I remembered and jumped to my feet, ignoring my pain. I turned in the direction of the Land of Fire and used my Lightning Speed to tear through the forest, my head spinning with questions. How long was I asleep? When did Orochimaru attack the village? Had he already attacked it or is he still getting there?

I knew one thing was for sure, I had to go back to see what was happening. If he wasn't there yet, I would wait, if he was there, I would fight, if it was already over..... I would hunt him down and kill him with no mercy!

"Tornado Ice Storm Jutsu!"

A huge tornado rose up from the howling wind and it suddenly looked like it was made out of ice. Large icicles shot out at Orochimaru and he dodged them all. They slammed into the ground and shook it. Katana growled that her Jutsu didn't work and it came down.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a fireball out of his mouth and Orochimaru dodged it.

"Alright, this is just getting ANNOYING!" Naruto growled and made a hand-sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

More Naruto's appeared and they all went for Orochimaru, but Orochimaru only dodged a few, he was hit with the other twenty Naruto's.

"I'll keep him down!" Sayuri growled and made hand-signs. "Element Control Jutsu!" she made the sign of the Ram, Hitsuji. "Earth!"

The ground cracked and vines rose up, catching Orochimaru and constricting around him, not letting him escape. He did something and the vines were cut and he was free.

He threw kunai and shuriken at Katana and the others, they were already exhausted and badly injured. They just managed to dodge the attack and quickly get out of the way of Orochimaru running at them.

Katana jumped back, blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm so sick of this! He's too strong, even for us!"

"But we have to stop him!" Naruto growled. "Otherwise he'll kill everybody!"

"I wish Kaya was here-"

"Well she's not here, is she, Sayuri!?" Katana snapped. "Stop living in the past and accept that she's not coming back! We have to defeat Orochimaru by ourselves! He put Kaya in that sleeping thing so she's not coming!"

Sayuri sighed and someone jumped down to stand beside Orochimaru, Sasuke growled.

"You tricked her!" Sasuke growled and spat blood out of his mouth. "You weren't trying to help her, you were trying to keep her there long enough for Orochimaru to come and get her!"

"Exactly," the black-haired man smiled and turned to Orochimaru. "We can't find any villagers, we have only found ninja."

"Well keep looking!" Orochimaru growled. "They'll be somewhere!"

He nodded and jumped off, racing away.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled. "We're going to force you to leave our village even if it kills us!"

"Good luck!" Orochimaru laughed. "Because I'll kill you all before you can even injure me as bad as you are now."

_I hope I'm not too late_, I thought as I tore through the forest, reaching the familiar forest of the Land of Fire. The pain in my shoulder refused to go away but I forced my legs to keep running. _I have to make sure nobody gets hurt...... I hope Sasuke and the others are alright_......

"Try all you want," Orochimaru laughed, looking at the four ninja crouched on the ground, covered in blood and exhausted.

Naruto growled and made a hand-sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

More Naruto's appeared and ran at Orochimaru, but the older ninja easily batted them away and they disappeared.

"This is hopeless!" Katana growled. "We can't hit him at all now!"

"You won't touch me, not with the state you're in," he laughed.

"But I can!" came a voice and Orochimaru was punched in the face and sent flying into a brick wall.

Sasuke, Katana, Naruto and Sayuri looked up and were extremely surprised. Orochimaru looked up too and his eyes revealed his shock and fury.

I growled and stood tall, my fists clenched, my eyes shining with hatred, and my body tense, ready for a fight.

Sasuke blinked. "You............. you came back?"

I looked at him, severely injured, as well as the others. They all looked different now, older. I nodded. "I had to protect my home..." I looked at Katana and my eyes saddened. "I'm sorry."

Katana stood up and I thought that she would be angry with me, but instead, she ran over and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!"

The others ran over as well and hugged me too, except Sasuke. Sayuri, Katana and Naruto backed away and I looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

He smiled. "How did your training go?"

I smiled back. "I think I finished my training now......... I wasn't strong enough to defeat Orochimaru even now, but I think I know the one thing that would have made me stronger...."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

I smiled even more. "You guys..."

Sasuke suddenly hugged me and I hugged him back. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you, too," I whispered back.

"But, how?" Orochimaru hissed and we all looked at him. "I put you in a forever sleep! How did you possibly wake up!?"

"I don't know," I smirked. "But I did. And now, Orochimaru, you're going to die. I will not let you destroy our home. You don't belong here, and we're going to prove that!"

"Kaya, do you want something back?" Katana said and I looked at her, she untied something from her side and handed it to me, it was a sword and a sheath. She had her own on her other side.

"The Raiden....." I murmured and she nodded. I smiled at her and put it to my side. "Thank you."

"No worries," Katana smiled back.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

We turned to see someone else standing beside Orochimaru. "We still haven't located the villagers."

My eyes stared at the black-haired ninja and I felt my blood boiling. He looked at me and he was shocked. "Kaya?"

I snarled. "You are a traitor! You weren't running away because you were afraid of Orochimaru! You were _**working**_ for him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Exactly, I was working for him. We both planned the attack on this village 11 years ago. It was a shame you survived," he smiled.

My fists clenched and I felt the blood bubble up and drip down to the ground. "I'm going to rip his living heart out!" I snarled slowly and quietly.

"Sasuke, how is things here?" I heard another familiar voice. "Kaya?"

I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi. "You deal with Orochimaru, for now. Daitaro is mine!"

Daitaro laughed. "If you can catch me."

My head whipped around to glare at him. "I'm faster than anyone in the whole world. You think I can't catch a rat like you!?"

Daitaro was gone in an instant and I tore after him, kicking up smoke as I ran after him. We were both using our Lightning Speed through the village and I wasn't sure I could catch him, he was older than me, but I still knew the village like the back of my head. I snarled and put in more energy, my legs beat the ground even faster. Over the three years that I had been training, my speed had increased. I was much faster than I was before I left the village, I was nearly four times as fast as lightning!

We tore around the whole village and I ran him down a dead end. He pulled to a stop and looked up at the huge brick wall. I stopped in a split second and glared at him.

He turned to face me. "Now, Kaya. Calm down. You can't use the Lightning Flame on me, because I will match it."

"Yeah, well I know a lot more Jutsu's than you do, traitor!" I snarled and pulled out my sword. I had been without it for three years, but I planned on using it. "I never thought I would have to kill another Haruta with the Raiden...."

"The Raiden!?" he seemed to be smiling with awe. "How in the world did you get it?"

"It came out of the necklace I wear," I growled. "The one my mother, Shiori had before she was _murdered_!" I held the sword up into the air and it was surrounded by a blue and white Chakra. The wind started to pick up. "You don't deserve the Haruta name, you're nothing but an impostor!"

"Kaya, I had my reasons-"

"And I don't want to hear them!" I snapped. "It's your fault that everything went wrong! Yours and Orochimaru's fault! How could you betray your own family!?"

"Because the Clan meant nothing to me!" Daitaro growled. "All Yukio ever talked about was balanced peace, keeping everything perfect, having as little conflict as possible," he smirked madly. "But I wanted blood, I wanted fighting, fighting to the bitter end. I wanted everything in chaos, and he stood in my way."

"So you ordered for him and the rest of the Clan to be destroyed?"

"Exactly. I only wish that you could have been killed along with them," Daitaro said.

I snarled. "That's it!" I felt the power within my own body, being sucked into the sword, and dark clouds formed in the sky above us. "Lightning Murder Strike!"

I was about to let the attack loose, but I heard a cry of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I spun around. _Sasuke_! I put my sword away and glared at Daitaro once before racing away, tearing through the village back to where I left them. I wasn't going to allow Orochimaru to kill him!

Everything seemed to go so slowly as I ran through the village, avoiding all the fighting. I stopped suddenly as someone jumped back into my way to fight a ninja. The red-head looked at me and her eyes widened. "Kaya!?"

My fists clenched. "Tayuya!?" I snarled.

"Kaya, what are you doing here!?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing attacking my village?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The ninja that had been fighting her stood beside me and I looked up at her. "Kurenai?"

"Kaya," she smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke!" my eyes widened and I tore past Tayuya and found where they were in seconds. Orochimaru was standing a fair few metres away from Sasuke, Naruto, Katana and Sayuri. Sasuke was bleeding badly, worse than the others.

Orochimaru made hand-signs and four snakes shot out of his sleeve, shooting towards my friends with their jaws wide.

"No!" I growled and ran forward, pulling my sword out and I stood in front of my friends, holding the sword up. The snakes hit it and there was a huge golden light before they were thrown back.

Orochimaru growled. "Kaya, so you're back."

"Yeah, and ready to kill you!" I snarled.

"We're with you, all the way!" Katana stood beside me as I put my sword back in its sheath. I looked at her and smiled, nodding.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed and I turned around, looking at Sasuke crouched on the ground, holding his chest.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"One of the snakes got its teeth into him," Naruto looked up at me. "I think he's poisoned!"

I growled. "Katana, Sayuri, watch Orochimaru," I ordered. They nodded and stood beside each other, facing Orochimaru as I crouched down in front of Sasuke.

"If Sakura was here, she'd know an herb remedy to treat it, but I don't know what else we can do," Naruto murmured.

"I can help him," I muttered. I started making hand-signs. _Inu, Saru, U, Uma, Ne_. "Healing Palms Jutsu," I took Sasuke's hand away from his chest with my right hand. My left hand glowed with a green light and I pressed my palm up against the wound on his chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that!" Naruto smiled.

I took my hand back and looked up at Sasuke. "How are you feeling now?"

"Great," Sasuke smiled and his hand gripped my right hand a little tighter. I looked at his hand before looking back into his eyes. "Let's finish this battle, together."

"Deal," I smiled and we stood up. All five of us were going to fight Orochimaru, but Ebiki showed up.

"Sayuri, the snake is attacking the Hokage's Building, we need you to help us hold it down!"

Sayuri nodded. "Okay, I'm coming," she ran after him and they disappeared into the village.

The four of us stood in a line, ready to fight Orochimaru.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Orochimaru laughed. "You all think you can defeat me."

"We can," Katana growled.

"And we will!" Naruto added.

"You've caused enough trouble, Orochimaru!" Sasuke growled.

"And now it's time to do the world a favor," I agreed. "You destroyed the life I could have had. You killed my entire family! And I won't stop until you're dead!"

"We're all going to bring you down once and for all!" Katana growled.

"Together!" Sasuke smirked.

Orochimaru laughed. "I don't think so. I'm much too powerful for you."

I smirked. It was time to take him out. "Let's go guys!"

All four of us ran forward and Orochimaru got ready to fight us. Katana and I jumped into the air and pulled our swords out, preparing to strike down. Naruto and Sasuke ran at him from the ground and threw their fists forward. In seconds he was gone and we all struck nothing. Katana and I put our swords away and we all looked around for Orochimaru.

"Looking for me?" we heard a voice and looked behind us to see his smug expression. "As I said, you won't hurt me."

I growled, I hated him. And after him, I was killing Daitaro. "Oh yeah?" I growled. "Well let's see you dodge this!" I started making hand-signs. _I, Tora, Ushi, Tatsu, Uma, Ne, Tori, Saru, Ne, Mi, U, Hitsuji, I, Inu, Tora, Uma, Ne, Ushi, Tori, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Mi, Saru, U, Ushi, Inu, I, Uma, Ne, Tori, Tatsu, Tora_! "Destruction Storm Jutsu!"

A huge black cloud started forming above us and there was a strong wind, nearly knocking my friends off balance.

"What is this Chakra!?" Orochimaru exclaimed. "This is stronger than anything I have ever felt!"

"This is one of the strongest Jutsu's ever!" I smiled. "Yukio told me that before you _killed_ him!"

It started raining and lightning struck the ground, Orochimaru had to dodge it to avoid getting hurt. Then came the hail.

"What is this!?" Katana exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"She used this on our first ever mission," Naruto murmured. "Against Haku, but had to stop. I've seen it once."

Orochimaru dodged a lightning strike but was hit with a huge boulder-like hailstone.

"Katana!" I growled. "I need you to use one of your Jutsu's to trap him in place! That hailstone won't hold him to the ground for long!"

Katana nodded and started making hand-signs. I watched them carefully. Mi, Tora, Ushi, Uma, Ne.

"Earth Style, Stone Cage Jutsu!" Katana said and slammed her hands on the ground just as Orochimaru smashed the hailstone. Stones from the broken village wall rushed over and formed a cage around him, it was made of stone. "You can try all you like," she smiled. "It may just be made of stones, but this cage is harder than steel!"

"Good," I smiled. "Sasuke, what can you do?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and closed his eyes, when he opened them again I was surprised to see the Sharingan, it was complete, with three of the tiny Yin Yan-looking symbols on the ring around the pupil.

"The Sharingan..." I smiled.

Sasuke started making hand-signs. "Naruto!" he called.

Naruto blinked and nodded, running forward and crouching down on the ground.

"Katana, when I say go, let down the cage!" Sasuke said. "Kaya, keep your Jutsu up and send down lightning bolts on my call."

Katana and I nodded and he ran forward, still making hand-signs. He jumped on Naruto's back and Naruto jumped into the air, then Sasuke jumped even higher and Naruto back away.

"Katana! Kaya!" Sasuke called.

Katana brought down her Stone Cage by taking her hands away from the ground, I sent four lightning bolts down towards Orochimaru, on every side of him.

"Chidori Thunderclap!" Sasuke growled and slammed his palms together. A huge lightning bolt shot down towards Orochimaru and the Sannin jumped up to try and dodge it, but my four lightning bolts struck him, and then Sasuke's.

Orochimaru fell to the ground and Sasuke landed in front of him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, running forward. Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

All 11 of the Naruto's jumped into the air and came down on Orochimaru, hitting him directly with no mistakes.

Two Naruto's jumped back and one of them turned into Sasuke. I smiled. _So that's where he went_, I thought.

The other Naruto's disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke came back. "Your turn," Sasuke smiled to Katana and me.

I looked at Katana and she looked back. We both nodded, somehow thinking the same thing, and we started making hand-signs.

_Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_! I thought. "Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

_Tatsu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, I, Inu, Hitsuji, Uma_! Katana thought. "Shadow Dragon Jutsu!"

Katana and I began to change. I grew into a huge tiger, the same size as the Hokage's building, Katana grew into a massive black dragon, the same size as me, but a head taller.

"Wow!" Naruto smiled.

"Let's get him!" Katana smiled. I nodded and we both ran at Orochimaru who was now back on his feet.

He bit his thumb and ran it up his arm that had a black tattoo on it, leaving a blood trail on it. He started making hand-signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a big puff of smoke, a huge snake appeared, Orochimaru on its head.

Katana and I stopped, growling.

"Think you're so tough?" Orochimaru laughed. "Think again!"

"Oh really?" Katana smirked. "You'd better be the one re-thinking! Dragon's Fire!"

Katana sucked in her breath and let out a huge flamethrower with bits of blue that looked like Chakra. It hit the snake and consumed it. In another puff of smoke, the snake was gone. Katana smiled as Orochimaru touched the ground again.

"My turn," I said and sucked in a huge breath. "Katana, keep back."

Katana nodded and stood back.

"_**Tiger's Roar**_!" I growled and let out all my air with a loud roar. It swirled around Orochimaru and trapped him in the whirling vortex, not letting him escape.

"What is this!?" he growled and looked up at me. "She seems so much stronger than Yukio......"

I sucked in more air and let it out again, my roar echoing around the whole village, it even hurt _my_ ears. Bits of Chakra came out of my mouth and formed the shape of senbon needles. They became surrounded by fire and smiled. "Orochimaru, not even a skilled Jonin can get up and run around after this attack." The needles came down at him. He tried to move out of the way but the needles shot into his body, piercing his skin and causing injuries all over him. I saw the smoke rising from every wound and the blood bubbling out. Orochimaru was freed from the air vortex and he fell to the ground.

"It's time to end this," Katana growled as we became ourselves again. "Kaya, you go in front of him, Sasuke, you go on one side of him, Naruto, you go behind. I'll take the other side. We have to kill him now!"

I smiled, it was finally time to bring down the person that destroyed my Clan. I used my Lightning Speed to stand 100 metres away from him, he looked up at me, I was burning with excitement. My friends were ten metres away from him.

Orochimaru growled and got up, about to run somewhere. I growled. "I don't think so!" I started making hand-signs. _Tatsu, Mi, Saru, Ne, Tora, U, I, Hitsuji_! I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Orochimaru and the others were shocked to see what had become of my eyes. It had taken the full three years to perfect, and now I could use it. "Crimson Thundereye!" I growled. My eyes were still blue, but the whites of my eyes were blood red with little black lines that looked like lightning.

"Crimson Thundereye!?" Orochimaru gasped. "That's not possible! Not even Daisuke himself could perfect that Jutsu!"

"Well that just goes to show how much stronger I am!" I smirked and held out my hand, clenching it, Orochimaru couldn't move anymore, and he would stay like that until my eye Jutsu wore off.

"Wait!" Orochimaru suddenly smiled. "If you kill me now, you won't have the chance to get your father back!"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

Orochimaru had a huge smirk on his face. "I have a Jutsu that can bring your father back to life!"

My heart pounded as I realized the possibilities opening up in front of me. I could have my father back?

"Don't listen to him, Kaya!" Sasuke growled. "He's lying to you!"

Yukio, my father....

"Kaya!" Naruto called. "Don't agree to it! It's just a trick!"

"But...... he can bring my father back......" I murmured.

"No!" Katana growled and I looked up at her. "Kaya, even if you do get your father back, he won't be the same! Orochimaru will make sure of that. And wouldn't you rather let Yukio rest in peace!?"

"But-"

"Kaya, he did his service to this village!" Katana yelled. "He's gone now, and all because he put his life on the line for his village! Wouldn't you think he'd much rather just be left alone!? Let him be, Kaya! He would want that!"

I shook my head to try and clear it. "I guess so......"  
"He gave his life for you, for the village!" Katana went on. "Orochimaru is only trying to trick you so that he can mess with your head and he can get away. If you agree to let him bring your father back, what honor would you bring to your village? To your Clan!?"

My eyes hardened again, the truth sinking in.

"By bringing back your father, Orochimaru gets away with everything else!" Katana growled. "Don't forget, he killed every member of your Clan, it wasn't just your father!"

"I can bring everyone else back, too!" Orochimaru insisted.

"No!" Katana growled. "By using the Jutsu he plans on using, it requires a live human sacrifice! It's a Forbidden Jutsu because it takes more lives to bring back the memories!"

"She's lying!" Orochimaru hissed. "Believe me, child. I can reunite you with your whole Clan again-"

"Who do you trust more, Kaya!?" Katana cut in. "Me or the one that destroyed your Clan in the first place!?"

"Don't listen to her. I can bring them all back for you."

"But you have to take away someone's life?" I asked.

Orochimaru sighed and nodded. "Yes. It requires a human sacrifice. But that doesn't matter, you can have your family back..."

I growled. "No!"

"What!?" Orochimaru hissed.

"My Clan is dead, and that's that!" I growled. "What's done is done. I won't let you take away precious people from others just to please me! I won't let you!"

Orochimaru was clearly not pleased.

"I had the precious people taken away from me," I hissed. "And I know how much it hurts. That is why I won't allow you to do it to someone else, because I don't want them to suffer like I did!"

Orochimaru growled. "Your choice."

"Let's take him out, guys!" I snarled.

"Gladly!" Katana smirked.

Katana and Sasuke started making hand-signs, Naruto started moving his right hand over his left palm. I caught on clenched my fists, making my nails pierce the skin and blood dripped down. I started making hand-signs of my own. _Ushi, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Mi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Inu, I_! I held my left palm out with my right hand over my wrist. A blue/white ball of Chakra formed and lightning flowed around it, making the sound of crackling thunder.

Sasuke had a similar Jutsu to mine, only his made the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Naruto's Jutsu looked similar to Katana's, only a blue sphere, not blue/green/aqua.

"This cannot be happening!" Orochimaru growled.

"Sorry, Orochimaru!" Sasuke smiled. "But it is."

I looked around and saw ninja from our village, they all looked like there was no one left to fight, like the only one left was Orochimaru. Fine by me.

"Let's end this!" I snarled and we all ran forward, I used my Lightning Speed.

When we were all one meter away from him, we threw our Jutsu's forward.

"Chidori!" Sasuke growled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto growled.

"Armato Sumorata!" Katana added.

"Lightning Flame!" I snarled.

All four of our Jutsu's struck him and he cried out as they all took effect. I saw the flames rise up from my Jutsu and all of our Jutsu's started to make him fall apart.

Last thing I knew, he was nothing but ashes.

The four of us stood in a small circle around the ashes, breathing heavily.

"Finally," I whispered half to myself. "It's over."

"We killed him....." Katana smiled. "The village is safe."

Suddenly, we all heard cheering and clapping as all the ninja and villagers ran over to congratulate us.

We all looked around at everybody, safe and sound. I couldn't believe that I nearly agreed to Orochimaru's proposal. I could have had my family back, which was what I used to think I wanted more than anything, but I was wrong. What I wanted now, was to take care of the people I had left, so I wouldn't have to lose them either. I was sure that's what my father would have wanted.

I blinked and my eyes turned back to their normal blue just as the Hokage, Sakura, Idate and Kakashi broke through the crowd to stand in front of us. The huge crowd backed away a bit to give them room.

"Kaya..." the Hokage smiled. "You came back..."

"I had to," I smiled back. "I had to protect my home."

He nodded. "And you did. All four of you have saved the entire village."

Kakashi nodded to me. "What are you doing now? Leaving again?"

I looked around and shook my head. "I think I should stay here. You guys need me."

The Hokage laughed and held out something for me. "I think you might want this back then," I looked at it, it was my old headband. I saw where it had been fixed after Katana left a huge scar on it. Someone had welded more metal back on it to fix it. I smiled and took it. I put it to my forehead and tied it behind my head, under my hair.

The Hokage coughed and raised his voice. "Because of these fine young ninja, our village is safe again, and we have no more threats from Orochimaru! From this day forward, they are Jonin ninja!"

Katana couldn't help trying to hide the huge grin that came onto her face. Her eyes shone with excitement and the whole village clapped and cheered.

"And because these four ninja took down the strongest of the three legendary Sannin," the Hokage added and looked at us. "You have earned yourselves a great reward. All four of you are now one of the strongest teams around. We have a new batch of legendary ninja."

"Legendary!?" Naruto grinned. "Really!?"

The Hokage nodded. "You will now be known, as the Legendary Four Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The crowd went wild, I barely heard the last of what the Hokage had said.

"Yes!" Sasuke and Naruto faced each other and high-fived.

"AWESOME!" Katana howled.

I smiled and looked up at Kakashi.

"Yukio would have been very proud of you, Kaya," he smiled back at me. "As am I."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"And I expect you to be back in training mode by tomorrow morning?" he smirked.

I blinked at him. "...... You're kidding, right?"

He laughed and nodded. Everyone else laughed as well. "Of course. You have a weeks break before you start your training again."

"A week!?" I sighed. "Gees, you're one tough sensei, you know that?"

"Yep."

"But I'm a lot stronger than I used to be," I smirked. "Now, I'm four times as fast as lightning, I have perfected my Crimson Thundereye, I have finally been able to be the first Haruta to ever perfect the Lightning Flame, and at last, I have gotten my revenge against Orochimaru for destroying my Clan......... Hang on a second," I muttered. "What happened to Daitaro?"

"Idate and Sakura killed him," Kakashi said and I blinked at them, smiling.

"Thanks," I said. "You saved me more work. He was my uncle. Daitaro Haruta."

"But... I thought you were the last one left!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Daitaro had been working for Orochimaru and took off before I had the chance to know him. He had been hiding in the shadows for years. Now I truly am the last one left."

"_And you're not alone no matter what, my daughter_," I heard a voice in my head. I recognized it as Yukio's voice. I smiled.

_Thank you, father_, I thought. _You really taught me a lot_.

"_I didn't teach you anything, Kaya_," the voice sounded mocking. "_You learned it all from this village, our home. This is where you truly belong_."

_I understand. And I will live up to the Haruta's reputation_, I thought, meaning my promise. _I will make you proud_.

"_I couldn't be any more prouder than I am now. Good bye, Kaya. And remember, you are never alone. You still have your friends_."

_Yes, I know that now. Good bye, father. Yukio Haruta_, I smiled and I knew he was gone.

I looked over my shoulder at Katana, she smiled at me but was suddenly turned around and kissed by Kiba. I blinked with shock and when they broke apart, Katana's expression was the same as mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Kiba smiled. "I love you, Katana."

Katana smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned back around to look up at Itachi. I smiled at him.

"You're grown up now," he smiled. "You're even stronger than me now."

I poked my tongue out at him. "I was always stronger than you from the start."

"I guess so," he laughed and ruffled my hair. "See you later." He turned and left with more of the ninja.

The crowd started breaking off and the Hokage and Kakashi disappeared.

"Kaya," Sasuke said and I turned to look at him. "Um... do you remember what I said to you the night you left the village?"

I blinked at him. "Yes, it always played over and over in my head over the years. Why?"

"Well......... I just wanted to say......"

I smiled. "I know.. I love you to, Sasuke."

He stopped fumbling for words and smiled back, breathing with relief.

"I always have," I told him. "Ever since we were put on the same team and had to go to the Land of Waves as our first mission..... When I thought you were dead, I didn't know what else I was going to do...... I love you..."

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, kissing me. Sakura wasn't that surprised, the actually smiled. Idate was the one that was red in the face from jealousy.

I kissed Sasuke back with a smile. All our friends gathered around with shocked faces, but smiled anyway. They seemed happy enough that I was back. Everything was over now, no more problems from Orochimaru. I was back in the village, I had all my friends, and I had Sasuke. That was all I ever needed. And that was all I could ever ask for now.


End file.
